


【中文翻译】健康或者疾病

by Adelay0821, BonesAndScales



Category: Hannibal(TV) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal, hannibal is also a lil shit, they deserve each other, will is a lil shit
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelay0821/pseuds/Adelay0821, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales
Summary: Hannibal刚一坐下，威尔就发问了：“所以他们雇你来给我做侧写？”Jack叹了口气。这事儿行不通。他们还没开始工作，而Will已经夺过领导权。Jack张了张嘴准备说话，Hannibal却抢先一步说道：“似乎的确是这样。”Will用鼻子哼了一声，“好吧，这会很有意思，“他低声说，伸手找他的咖啡。每个人都知道Will和Hannibal都是已婚人士。但不是所有人都知道他们的结婚对象就是彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Sickness and in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651000) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales). 



> 你听没听说过那种报道，就是这一对儿在一个地方工作，但没人知道他们两个是两口子，所以他们一直都以为这两个人背着自己的结婚对象搞外遇？是的，这就是这个故事的主要内容啦。  
> 警告: 典型的暴力，除此之外，我想啥也没有。  
> 上一次的焦虑让我精疲力尽，所以我找了一个旧梗，开始着重于随心写作，于是就有了现在这篇作品。这是一篇...宣泄性质的作品。

Isaac正尽最大努力把注意力集中在演讲上。他真的尽力了。他努力盯着巨大的投影仪，和那上面投出来的恐怖图片，但是Graham教授正让这一切变得非常难。  
Isaac在两年前读过Graham教授精彩非凡的、主题是通过昆虫活动研究死亡时间的专著。他很高兴了解到他其实是Quantico的一名老师。他以为这个男人会是一个比较老，有魅力，谈吐非凡的绅士，可能还会——大概——在你找他问问题时给你茶和饼干。  
然而当他进入演讲厅时，Isaac显然没有预料到教授会是一个非常火辣，有点邋遢，漂亮极了的Adonis*。上帝保佑。  
注：Adonis：简而言之，美男子。  
没有了茶和饼干，Graham教授看起来就像那种，饮食完全由不加糖和奶油的黑咖啡组成的人。噢，好吧。对于这一点，Isaac已经准备好改变饮食偏好。  
他也不是唯一这样做的人，Mel从演讲一开始就不停地给他使眼色，在三点钟方向小心地朝着Graham教授打手势，只用眉毛就传递出了一些淫秽信息。他还看到Quinn和Nell，和至少五个同学盯着他的——令人印象深刻的，该死地火辣的——屁股，那时遥控器掉在地上，而他不得不弯腰去捡。  
他必须得说服Vica借笔记给他看了。因为他早就神游离开了讲座，一直遐想着那男人的卷发。他确信她没有被影响，并且好好听完了整场讲座。因为她是蕾丝边儿。真幸运。  
“——告诉我你的设想。告诉我你是谁。”  
当Graham教授合上电脑时，Isaac停止了白日梦。哦，已经结束了。每个人都站了起来，准备离开演讲厅。Isaac没有着急，他等着有机会让教授在几个问题上给他点儿指导——他实在心烦意乱，没记下那几处笔记。  
“关于犯罪的一个沉痛、愚蠢的事实是，他们都可以被人类的渗透控制系统所约束，我在期待一种更高层次的审视。”Graham教授一边说一边把笔记和文件夹放进公文包。  
好吧。他像是会喜欢和他就侧写问题争辩的人。Isaac将要给他展示他丰富密集的课外学习——虽然他仍然对Mel是他们之中的佼佼者这件事感到不满。  
他深吸一口气，向教室前方走去。有几个新手也想抓住Graham教授的视线，但是他完全没在注视他们中的任何一位。害羞了，啊哈？Isaac喜欢这点。他张了张嘴，一句充满个人魅力的“教授？”就在他的舌尖打转，直到他看见了男人左手上闪闪发光的戒指。  
该死。已婚。糟糕。放弃。撤退。  
他的嘴巴咔哒一声合上了，悲伤如潮水般撞击着他的心。他差点儿没看见Jack Crawford——我的天，Jack Crawford——走进演讲厅。他身边的学生就像红海一样分散开了。他的视线越过他的肩膀，直接朝向Graham教授，而教授立刻戴上了眼镜——火辣得要死——当他注意到Jack Crawford走进他的讲台时候。  
“Graham先生。我是特工Jack Crawford。”  
“我们之前见过面了。”  
Isaac在转身和其他人一起离开前最后看了一眼教授。他在想今晚叫上Mel一起借廉价伏特加浇愁。 再一次地。

 

   
Franklyn鼓足勇气。“你结婚了吗？”他终于问出口了，在他花了一大半时间盯着Lecter医生那抱在交叉的双腿上的手之后。  
Lecter医生没有低头看他的手。“是的。”他的回答言简意赅。  
Franklyn等着他继续说明，等着他露出鼓励他问下去的微笑。然而他没有。Franklyn清了清嗓子。“她也是精神病医生？”  
“为什么你要这么想？”  
Franklyn轻笑一声，他的声音很轻，在开口说话时还是很嘶哑，“好吧，我听说医生比较倾向于找同行结婚。”  
“这倒是真的。”  
“是的，”Franklyn点点头说。“两人长时间相处，有时会处于一个敌对的环境。因为他们行程繁忙，他们不能花太长时间和自己的另一半在一起，这点让很多工作性质不同的人望而却步。”Franklyn把手指交叉，看着办公室高处的窗户。“并且，当你失去一个病人时，你需要感情上的安慰。多数人不怎么会总有身边人去世的经验，对他们来说，理解伴侣因不能拯救病人而产生的心理负担可能更难。”  
“没有什么比理解更令人感到渴望，对于婚姻伴侣来说，更是如此。”  
“嗯，我猜，人们会更希望伴侣能够理解他们职业生涯中的困难，”Franklyn斜倚在椅子上。他交叠双腿，让脚踝搭在膝盖上。他在模仿Lecter医生。  
“你做过调查。”医生停顿了一下，轻轻歪过头，“医学还是社会学方向？”“  
“医学，说实话，”Franklyn承认道。“这是我自己思索过的事儿。那时我试图找一个女朋友。向她们解释你无法在圣诞节和感恩节和纪念日出现实在是太难了。”他给自己一个短促的自嘲笑声。那几年简直就像在地狱里。如果再给他一次机会，他不会再这样了。  
Lecter医生审视了他很久。他刺眼凝视让Franklyn局促不安，同时又因为这全神注视而感到高兴。“你想要当一个精神病医生。但你没有坚持到最后。”这句话由其他人来说就有点儿侮辱人的性质，可由Lecter医生说出口，就变成了一种观察性的总结。冷漠又公平，仍然很礼貌优雅。这种腔调是Franklyn希望自己也可以在某天得到的。  
“我从医学院退学了。”Franklyn羞涩地半笑着承认。“我对医学不感兴趣。”  
“你是怎么撑下来的？”  
“和大多数人相似，最开始非常糟糕。感觉自己像一个失败者。但是我后来发现有些我更感兴趣的事物，然后我就不再为退学感到羞耻了。”他说着，为自己的进步赞许地点头。  
接下来的时间他们都在谈论他的学业，他最近读的东西，他祖母的厨艺，甚至还谈到了咖啡。Franklyn感觉时间过得飞快，因为他全神贯注于他们的对话。他发现他喜欢和Lecter医生对话。他喜欢这种话题轻松切换的感觉，他也喜欢被这个男人注意着。  
直到话题结束，Lecter医生站起身来，那个戒指又闯入眼帘，Franklyn才意识到Lecter医生还是没有回答他的问题。“所以，你和一个精神病医生结婚了？”他一边说一边站了起来，跟着Lecter医生走到门口。  
Lecter医生转身看着他，在门口停下了。“不是精神病医生。不，是个老师。”  
“噢，一个老师。”相当出乎意料。  
“这让你感觉惊讶吗？”  
Franklyn把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚。他感觉自己似乎冒犯了Lecter医生。如果换做另一个精神病医生，他是不会在初次见面就说这么多的。而且他喜欢Lecter医生，他是一个善于观察的、文雅的、有教养的、沉着冷静的男人。这是Franklyn想成为的一切。他清了清嗓子。“嗯，教师当然是一个高尚的职业，但是我以为你的伴侣肯定与——医疗健康有关，显然——就算不是这样，也应该与一些艺术什么的相关。”  
Lecter医生凝视着他，用一种高深莫测的表情。“一些人会说教育就是一种艺术。”他说。  
听起来感觉像是某种警告。上帝，Franklyn真的希望自己没有冒犯到他。他甚至在一切开始前，就破坏了让自己成为Lecter医生的朋友的计划。“是的。”他立刻同意，希望得到他的谅解，“学习可以通过后天的锤炼获得，但教育不是与生俱来的。它是一种天赋。”  
“是这样吗？”Lecter医生把手放在门把上，没有开门。  
“嗯，最起码我认为是这样。”  
Lecter医生给了他一个告别的微笑，Franklyn发自内心地松了口气。警报解除。Lecter医生打开了门，让到一侧好让他先出去。一个高大威严的人向Franklyn打了个招呼，他吓了一跳。  
“Lecter医生，我是特工Jack Crawford。”那个男人说。然后伸出手来向Franklyn握手，尽管他不情愿，可还是下意识地伸出手来。“  
“尽管这样说很无礼，但我还是要说，这是我为病人提供的私密出口。”  
 

Jack转身时看见Will正把他办公室的玻璃门推上。他看见Lecter医生研究墙上的地图和照片时才停下。  
“Will，这是Lecter医生——”  
“我知道。”  
Lecter医生转过身，他的视线从Will的头一直滑到脚趾。“你好，Will。”他礼貌地点头微笑示意。Will没有回答，他点了点头，手上拿起一把椅子放在Jack桌子对面，他拿起一杯咖啡放在桌子边儿上。  
“Lecter医生是来帮我们——“  
”我知道，“Will再次打断了他。  
Jack抿了抿嘴，把一声恼怒的叹息憋进喉咙里。但为了Lecter医生，他得保持冷静。他给了Will一个严厉的表情，表示如果他在Lecter医生面前不能好好表现，就让他下地狱去。Will轻率地看向别处，翻了个白眼。这个白眼儿被Jack察觉到了，Jack挑了挑眉。他深吸一口气，从他不情愿的特工-专家-顾问-狙击手-探嗅犬身上移开了视线，转身向Lecter医生说明今早他们收到的报告。  
当Jack走回他的座位时，Will的眼睛还钉在Lecter医生身上，他目不转睛地盯着他的背影。好吧，Will没有完全忽视他。他们还不是无药可救。Lecter医生转向他们，Jack指了指桌子对面的第二把椅子，示意他坐下。“请。“  
Lecter医生刚一坐下，Will就发问了：”所以他们请你来和我合作？“  
Jack忍住没有叹气。他们根本不合作。他们还没有开始，Will就夺过了领导权。Jack刚要张嘴说话，Lecter医生先开口了：”似乎如此。“  
Will从鼻子里哼了一声。”好吧，这会很有趣的。“他低声说，伸手够他的咖啡。  
”Will，“Jack的语气中有警告的意味。  
Will瞥了Lecter医生一眼，然后就靠在了自己的椅子上，双手捧着他的杯子。也许目前他愿意暂时收回成见。很好。也许最终他们会干出一番成绩。  
Jack清了清喉咙。”关于这些声明...“  
 

   
来电铃声如刺耳惊雷，打破了房间内的寂静。伴随着一声呻吟和被单的滑落，Hannibal把手伸出被子，及时制止了第二声铃响。  
“你好，“他说，没有预先查看来电者姓名。他的声音里毫无睡意。”特工Crawford，早上好。没关系，别担心。”他翻了个身，手臂搭在眼睛上。“是。是，我知道。不用感到抱歉。当然，没错。我会把这条信息传达到位的。我的荣幸。祝你今天过得愉快，特工Crawford。”  
特工Crawford挂了电话，Hannibal把手机扔到了床边的小桌上。他呆滞了一会儿，呼吸着房间里熟悉的、令人觉得舒服的气味。他左边的床单泛起了褶儿，他向着那端温暖的被子靠了过去。他拉了一把被子，好让Will的头能露出来。Will又呻吟一声，然后转到另一边儿去了，并且还把被子拽得离自己更近一点。  
“嗯...他现在想要干啥？“Will说，他的声音很小，还带着睡意，和毫不掩饰的恼怒。  
Hannibal拥住Will的背，将一个模糊的笑容印在Will的脖颈上。他把一只胳膊伸出被子，好把Will拉得更近一点儿。Will微微对他背上的重量表示抗议，但他还是稳稳地坐着。Hannibal扶起Will的头，在他的发间落下一个吻，然后他们又躺下了。“Crawford特工说他将在法庭上被停职，今天的冒险将只属于你和 我。”  
Will懒洋洋地咕哝了一声，他得花点时间消化这个信息。Hannibal可能要再等一个小时才能和他展开新的对话。  
“行。挺好，非常好。”Will慢慢地说，睡意渐渐袭上心头。他的呼吸频率减弱，很快他又睡着了，他的胸膛在Hannibal的胳膊下缓慢地起伏着。“  
他扭头去看床头的闹钟，然后转过身去抚弄着Will耳后的卷发。“还早呢。离我们赶去乘到明尼苏达的航班还有三小时。”他轻声说道，“回去睡吧。我会准备早餐。”他又吻了吻Will的头顶，然后就准备下床了。  
在起身之前，Hannibal感到Will抓住了自己的胳膊，试图将他拉回床上。Will推着他的前胸把他压倒在床垫上，这使他低声轻呼。Hannibal试图用手肘撑着自己坐起来，但Will又扑通一声趴在了他的背上，这一系列动作彻底把他钉在了床上。  
“你就给我呆在这儿。”他咬着Hannibal的耳朵说。 

“对，他们正要把一些东西拿走。。“Dixie，轻声对着电话里和她激动八卦的Kim说。Dixie瞥向Curls（卷发）和Cheekbones（颧骨）,这两个人正在足有几十个箱子的文件里找东西，还翻阅了无数的报告。等他们走了，把这些东西复原的工作将会难得要死。前提是还有东西剩下。他们已经把三分之一的箱子放到一边，准备拿走了。”没，他们没说过为——对啊，他们可以这样。“在Kim的坚持下，她转头看向这两个男人，然后开口发问道：”你们说你们的名字是什么来着？“  
没有人回答。他们甚至没看她一眼。Dixie很想把他们踢出自己的办公室。FBI真该死。  
Curls（卷发）从一个装着辞职信的箱子里又拿出了一份文件，他盯着那份文件看了一会儿。 “Garrett Jacob Hobbs?”  
Cheekbones（颧骨）扭过头看他。  
“那是我们的一位管道技工。”Dixie解释道。她指着靠近Curls（卷发）屁股的一个箱子说。“这里面都是辞职信。管道工协会要求的，不管什么时候，只要完成工作就得交。”说完，她迅速转身背对桌子，对着电话那段轻声说：“我一会儿给你打回去，”然后她挂了电话，无视了Kim大吼着的“等一下等一下等一下！”。二十分钟内，这件小事儿可能就像野火燎原般在朋友圈传开了。把这事儿第一个告诉Kim可能还不怎么明智。  
“Hobbs先生是否有一个女儿？”Curls（卷发）问，还是没有看她。  
Dixie耸了耸肩。“可能吧。”这儿的工人基本都结婚生子了。所以Hobbs极有可能也是如此。但是她并没有对每个人的生活都处处追查。这不属于她的工作范畴。  
Cheekbones（颧骨）走近Curls（卷发），在他们肩膀都碰上了的时候才停下来。Curls（卷发）没有推开他。“就是他。”他轻声对Cheekbones（颧骨）说，而后者只是点了点头。Curls（卷发）终于抬起头看向她，尽管不是直视双眼。“你有Hobbs先生的地址吗？”  
注：这一段的意思大概就是Hannibal和Will起了化名去查档案了。为了保持文章全部人名都用原文的和谐性，我在这里也没有翻译这两个词。为了让大家感受到这种沙雕，我把名字圈在括号里啦。  
 

   
Hobbs家乱得像个战场。  
Beverly潦草地记下目击证人最后叙述的细节。这个男人被吓坏了，他的证词也混乱不堪。他所说的和目前为止她收集到的证言都差不多。在男人说完证词后——她对他表示了感谢，对他说了几句鼓励的话，然后就找当地警察来处理剩下的部分了。  
她观察着Hobbs的家。Jack就站在门边，正大吼着四处下指令。有那么一瞬间，她真的为那些因为Jack突如其来的吼叫而颤抖的警官感到悲伤。Jimmy和Z并没有出现在她的视野里，他们可能还在房子里，或者是正在某个警车、警戒线后面待着。  
Lecter医生在抬着Abigail Hobbs的担架旁边走着。医护人员抬着她穿过庭院，把她推进救护车，她还活着，神志清醒。可怜的女孩。上一秒，她还在愉快地和家人享用早餐，下一秒，她就成了一个孤儿，躺在自己的血泊之中。加之现在媒体开始对这件事穷追不舍，这一切都变得更糟糕了。  
在稍远一点的地方，Will站在警戒线附近。他看起来...很糟。苍白、不言不语。一些血液在他的手上形成了自己的轨迹，此刻它们正不断滴往地面，他只随意地洗了一下。他的表情空洞，Beverly了解那副表情，她在她同事身上见过千千万万遍。那代表着临近崩溃。Beverly快步走向他，希望能给他一些安慰。她可不想失去一个新同事。  
在她走到他那儿之前，她看见Lecter医生走到Will身旁，医护人员推着轮床上了救护车。他站得离Will很近，一只手放在Will的前臂上，他不断向他倚过去，直到两人的头就差几英寸就能碰到。他们轻声说了一会儿话，Will点了点头，Lecter医生温柔地把他推了上去，他们一起上了救护车。  
医护人员把救护车的门关上了。  
 

   
Jack搅动酒杯里的酒，他的眼睛紧盯着轻声劈啪作响的炉火。  
在Minnesota Shrike身上发生的事就是一个灾难。他那天不应该去法庭。他本应该待在Hobbs家的。Will不应该单独去拘捕Shrike。想到这儿，他抿了一口酒。  
至少，Abigail Hobbs还活着。一旦她醒了，他能找到个人跟她谈谈。Jack必须要知道她是不是在跟他父亲合作犯罪。到时他可以派Will去。如果她醒了的时候这个男人还在他的小队里。“我很担心Will。”他轻声说。“他看起来被那些在Garrett Jacob Hobbs身上发生的事儿给吓坏了。”Jack从侧面看过去，试图在Lecter医生的脸上找到一些情绪，但是这个男人简直就像一堵墙。除了精心设计过、一定程度上的友好之外，什么也不会表现出来。  
Lecter医生把他自己的酒杯放至嘴边，喝了一口酒后才缓缓开口：”你没必要担心这个，“他轻轻地说，手又放了下去。在提到Will时，总有些类似于喜爱的情绪从他这堵墙里倾泻出来。”Will很好。”  
Jack有点惊讶，他挑起眉毛看向Lecter医生。”你们在那之后还见过面？”  
“对。我们花了几个晚上探讨发生过的这些事。他和任何一个被放进这种情况的人一样害怕。但是他会没事的。”  
“我不知道他是你的病人。”  
“他不是，我们只是聊天而已。”  
Jack眨了眨眼睛，感到非常惊讶。他觉得Will应该和Lecter医生相处不来。他们在他的办公室初次相遇，那次相处虽然不是糟糕结束，但绝对也不是什么愉快经历。他又啜饮一口酒，开始认真思考起这件事。它可能不会让人感到非常震惊，因为在经历Shrike的事后，他们已经成为了朋友。经历过共同的创伤，他们需要彼此扶持。  
但是他们的关系不是现在最主要的问题。他之所以来这儿，是为了Will的精神健康的。  
Jack迅速地清了清喉咙，声音不算小。“我担心他跟Hobbs走得太近了，我想他需要心理治疗。”  
那种喜爱逐渐从这堵墙上褪去了，紧接着，专业的临床证明浮出墙面：“你没有伤到他，如果你在担心的是这个的话。”  
Jack松了一口气，这个保证还不错，能从别人嘴里听到这些真的挺好。Jack可不能再忍受有人离队了。“审查委员会同意他回来，但我还是希望他能做一次心理检查。”他想让Lecter医生负责这事儿，因为Alana和Will的关系太过密切了。但是Lecter医生和Will的关系似乎也没有他想的那么疏远。他还得再找找人。  
”没那个必要。Will有那个能力。和理智。“他的声音中有一种坚定，他的评价中包含一种信心。还有一些Jack愿意去相信的东西。  
但是他对于这件事还是态度坚决。“我还是得给他找个医生。”  
Lecter医生思索了一会儿，他心不在焉地把玩着手里的酒杯，他的视线锁在壁炉上。火光在他脸颊上投下锋利的棱角。“这就是一种形式主义做法。但是我可以推荐我的一个同事给你，如果你需要再多一个选择的话。”  
Jack点了点头，一种宽慰的情绪涌向了他。“如果你能帮我，我将会非常感激。” 

 

   
Will躺在书房的沙发上，他的腿搭在Hannibal的大腿上，Hannibal躺在沙发的另一端，正快速地翻阅着他的笔记。而Will一边打哈欠一边翻过一页书。  
“Jack很担心你。”Hannibal突然说。“  
Will没有从他的书里抬起头。“他现在也这么想？“他说，声音干巴巴又透露着一丝不感兴趣。书上的单词开始在他的眼前跳跃舞蹈，也许他应该收拾收拾去睡觉了。  
“他觉得，在经历过Garrett Jacob Hobbs的事后，你需要进行心理治疗。“  
Will把书举过头顶，好让自己能看着Hannibal。“真的？你怎么跟他说的？“他的声音里掺了一丝指责的意味。  
“我觉得不管我说了什么，都不如你的行为给他带来的刺激大。”  
“好吧，这可是我第一次杀人，我总得演得好点儿。”Will耸耸肩，又继续看起了书。如果Jack觉得他需要治疗，那可能是他演得有点儿过头了。  
“而且现在他觉得你不适合做这类工作了。”  
一个小小的、淘气的微笑凝聚在他的唇角，为了不让Hannibal看见，他尽最大的努力把自己挡在书后。“嗯…不能拿破碎的茶杯招待客人，对不对？”Hannibal告诉过他，Jack认为他是他最好的茶杯。Will喜欢这种说法。他很高兴他不是唯一一个认为Jack把他当小孩儿、或者是一个需要紧抓着的宠物的人。一想到Jack有一天会发现Will其实尖牙利齿，并且会很好地利用它们，他就觉得有点儿烦。  
Hannibal把他的本子放在Will的膝盖上。他的手慢慢地抚摸着Will的大腿。Will把腿伸向Hannibal的掌心。“如果他觉得你很脆弱，会不会不让你再在这行儿干了？”   
Will又翻了一页书才回答。“哎。我不知道。Miriam身上发生的事没让他得到任何教训。”他调整了一下拿书的姿势，抓住Hannibal四处游走的手，并让它扣在自己的腿上。“如果能让他抓到开膛手，让他把所有的小马都扔进战场也没问题。小马里也包括我。”当提及开膛手时，Jack可以变得像他们一样毫无畏惧。你有时会为他是BAU的带头人感到奇怪，你会想，坐上这个位置，至少需要点儿冷静清醒的头脑。  
“你才不是小马呢。”  
“技术上来说，我是——我还有徽章呢，“Will下意识地想掏夹克衫的暗袋，然后他突然意识到他现在没穿夹克。他真的得睡了。”如果委员会同意我回去，一旦他发现什么尸体，他肯定都会把我从演讲厅里拖出去，让我去办案。“  
Hannibal皱眉。”这样不行。你的学生需要正确的教育。“  
Will咯咯笑了起来。”你得把这事儿告诉他。”也许Jack会听Hannibal的话。比起Will，或任何人的意见，他好像更会把Hannibal的想法放进考虑范围内。肯定因为某种心理上的原因。Will把书放在自己的胸膛上，然后抬起头看着Hannibal。“委员会的意见明天就会公布，他们会允许我重回办案现场。等着瞧吧，他一定会在我上课上到一半时突然闯进来，然后把我拖出去。”  
Hannibal咕哝一声，用自己空闲的那只手敲打Will的小腿。他合上笔记，把它放在咖啡桌上。Will把腿换了个姿势，威胁他要把它摔下来。“你不会再回来了。Jack推荐你去做个心理治疗。”  
操，什么鬼。  
Will把Hannibal的手推开，用手肘支撑自己坐了起来，他皱起眉。书从他的肚子上滑了下去，Hannibal接住了它，把它放到了咖啡桌上，在自己的笔记本旁边。  
“心理治疗？认真的？“当Hannibal点头时，Will发出了一声长长的、疲倦的叹息，他把头仰高，盯着天花板。一个案子，Will已经和Jack谈好了。他在想自己还得在Jack小队里待多久。也许他应该专注于审讯。他又抬起头看向Hannibal。”行，好吧，你给我按个橡皮图章，我们皆大欢喜。“  
”我推荐了 Bedelia。”  
Will呆住了，他的眼睛震惊地瞪圆。很长一段时间里，他们盯着彼此没有动。火炉的噼啪作响是他们周围唯一的声音，橘色的光和跃动的影充满了整个房间。  
“你没有。”  
“我有。”  
“没有。”  
“有。”  
“Hannibal。”  
“Will。”  
他们又瞪着对方看了一会儿。然后Will叹了口气，又一边不满地咕哝着一边躺回了沙发上。他仔细地在自己的记忆里搜寻，想要找到Hannibal这样安排的原因。他不记得自己有故意做过什么失礼的事儿，过去24小时没有，这周没有，这个月也没有。他开始认为Hannibal就是想无缘无故地当个大混蛋，直到——“是因为Winston？Hannibal，你是有多小气呀。”  
“不是因为这个。”  
Will怀疑地、慢慢地、非常慢地抬起眉毛。  
Hannibal把Will的手拿到自己唇边，在他的手指上印下一个吻。“毫无疑问，我也很想负责你的心理评估——”  
“那就这么干。”  
“——但现在有很明显的利益冲突。” Hannibal说道，放开了Will的手后又回去抚摸起了他的大腿。  
噢，噢，是的，没错。一个恶作剧般的微笑浮上Will的唇角，烦恼被暂时遗忘了。“Jack所不知道的事不会伤害到他的。  
“他总有一天会发现的。”  
Will哼了一声。“那即将是辉煌的一天，就是还没到呢。”  
“你一定很喜欢折磨可怜的Jack大叔。”  
“你就会说别人。”  
Hannibal微笑着低头看他，他把Will的双腿分开，然后把身体压了下去，好让自己能在他两腿之间待好。  
在他们的胸膛贴上之前，Will双手用力把他推开了。“噢，能不能看看时间，我得休息去了。和我的狗一起，还有Winston。”他突出强调了最后半句，然后就摇晃着腿，打算离开沙发站起来。  
Hannibal向前冲去，双手抓住Will的腰，顶着Will的肩膀轻轻松松地把他扛了起来。这一系列动作引起了Will的抱怨和笑声。“你哪都不会去,Will。”他的声音盖过Will的笑声。他走出书房，关掉了灯，然后上了楼梯，向他们的卧室走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更多的宣泄性作品！  
> 祝你愉快！

有两个问题。  
Will 脖子的一侧有个痕迹。这事儿不是问题之一。  
一开始，Alana以为那是某种虫子咬的，或者是因为感冒引起，但是当她凑近看了看，没错了，那是一个吻痕——相当令人印象深刻——因为那个痕迹几乎完全被一个厚围巾挡上了。  
现在第一个问题来了。Alana认得那个围巾，它不是Will的，它是Hannibal的。  
在她在Johns Hopkins实习期间，她听到了一些在医生护士之间流传的八卦消息。传言说Hannibal是一个古老、富有、有权势的家族的最后继承人。而且大家都觉得，他从小就被禁锢在一个利益联姻里，一直和妻子分居——并且因为过世父母最后遗愿，他们至今没有离婚。然而，不管Hannibal看起来有多传统、作风有多贵气奢侈，这些流言蜚语，她从来都没有相信过。  
Hannibal应该挺擅长把私人生活和工作分离。也许他有点儿太精于此道了。她所知的关于他配偶的一切，就是此人在学术界有一份工作——某些出版刊物，某些科学杂志。仅此而已。他的办公室里没有照片、从来没有突然打来的电话、也没有关于他婚姻的任何八卦轶事。  
对Alana来说，Lecter夫人听起来更像是一个仅仅只认识的人，而不是一个妻子。  
她最终勉强接受了大家的普遍共识。Hannibal的确跟一个他不爱的人结婚了——尽管如此，他也不是一定和他妻子关系恶劣。但如果他以后真的找到了他爱的那个人，他们的关系也会不可避免地破裂。一年一年过去，John Hopkins里关于这事儿的投注池变得越来越大，然而直到她结束实习时，他们也没搞清楚真相。  
Hannibal不在那工作了，这实在比较糟糕。如果他没走，心脏病科的Jess可能早就中头奖了。他打赌Hannibal会爱上一个很聪明、比他年轻很多，有点儿反社会、和他工作领域差异巨大的女士。除了“女士”的部分错了以外，其余部分还是相当符合情况的。  
第二个问题来了。Will也结婚了。  
就像Hannibal一样，他也不怎么会透露自己配偶的信息。但是Alana自己会看，加上委员会最近的态度，谁都能看出来Will对他现阶段的婚姻不满意。除了他的狗，他不和别人分享自己的家——没有哪个夜晚站在床的另一侧，杯子里没有第二把牙刷，他的靴子旁边也不会有一双帆布鞋。Alana猜测他要么也处于和Hannibal同样的境地，和一个不爱的人结婚了，要么就是远距离的爱情，或者丧偶。而最后一个选项被她排除了，因为当她问起他他的配偶做什么工作时，他的回答只是一句尖锐的“狗屁工作”。  
作为一个体贴的朋友，她对他的情况表示热情与关切，可任何关于他配偶的问题都被他草率地搪塞过去了。这让她开始明白：永远不要再提起这个话题，否则她就会失去这他难得的信任与友谊。  
几张纸从桌上滑到地面。Alana本来想去捡，却被Will一句轻声的“我来吧，我来吧。”制止了。他弯下腰去把它们捡了起来。一声闷响在她身后响起，紧接着是一句低声的“该死，Isaac！”，她转过身去看，一个学生正把另一个学生扶起来，好像有人踩空一节台阶。  
她转过身面对Will，Will刚好站了起来，正继续收拾着文件夹。  
她忽然觉得自己刚刚过度解读了。Will可能只是有一条Hannibal同款围巾而已。  
Alana拨弄着她的手指，学生们正逐渐离开演讲厅。一大群学生在出门时用暧昧的眼神盯着Will，特别是盯着他脖子上那一小块儿红斑。Alana突然感觉到一种严重的尴尬，还是二手的那种。她忧心忡忡地咬着下唇，她看着Will的后背，而Will正往公文包里装文件。  
天呐，她得赶在Jack来之前告诉他。“Will？”  
Will转身看她，他正把另一个文件夹装到公文包里。  
“你有一个…你有…”Alana语无伦次，她指着自己的脖子，脸上全是痛苦的表情。  
Will困惑地皱起眉，然后他突然就明白了。他轻声说了句“噢，”，然后就伸手摸脖子，他胡乱地抹了几下，试图寻找到吻痕的位置。  
Alana咬了咬下唇，焦虑开始慢慢增加了。她伸出手去够他的围巾，随后又收回了手，然后又把手伸了出来。“就在这儿，让我…”  
Will微微前倾，她的手在他的围巾和脖子之间穿梭，她把他的衣领拉高了一点儿，然后又整理了一下围巾，这样他脖子上的痕迹就完全被遮住了。当做完这一切时，她向后退了一点儿，检查了一下自己的作品。很好，干得不错。就算围巾滑下去了一点儿，痕迹也不会露出来了。  
“谢谢。”Will说，他点了点头，又回去收拾东西了。  
Alana回赠给他一个腼腆的、让嘴唇都僵硬了的微笑。她看了一眼学生们，他们用意味深长的眼神盯着她，视线在她和Will身上游移。观察两次后，他们全都惊讶地扬起眉毛。天啊，他们以为是她给了Will那个吻痕。Will没有看向他们，所以他们都期待地看着她。她用一种缓慢的、明显的动作把一缕头发掖到耳后，用左手一共做了三次这个动作，为的是让他们看清她手上没有戒指。他们理解了这个暗示，紧接着这些孩子就都对她失去了兴趣，飞快地涌出了演讲厅。Alana发出一声放松的叹息。

她正准备开口，Will就抢先一步问道：“是什么风把你吹过来了？”  
改变话题。完美。她做了个深呼吸。“我不想让你遭遇埋伏。”  
Will小声叹了口气，这声叹息里充满了恼怒和一股听天由命的意味。这她真的不怪他。“Jack？”  
“他很快就到。马上了。立刻。他可能现在就在你背后了。”  
Will直起身子，Alana不必回头看就知道，Jack已经走进演讲厅了。她紧闭双眼，为接下来她根本不想参与的对话做起了准备。  
“Jack来了。”  
不管Will有什么可能因昨晚发生的事而产生的好心情，都在Jack出现，并站在Alana身边的一瞬间消失了。  
“课上的怎么样？”

   
“我本应该努努力劝Hannibal来做这个的。”  
“可这问题里有很明显的利益冲突。”  
Will哼了一声。“他说了一模一样的话。但是我们也有利益冲突。因为他是你的病人。”他接过Bedelia递过来的水。“谢谢。“  
“这有违常规，但并非闻所未闻。”Bedelia坐在他面前，优雅地将双腿交叠。  
“你们有相似之处。”Will闻了闻酒之后才开始品尝。  
他端详着房间，仔细观察着每一个细节。这不是他第一次来她的房子，但是这是他第一次以病人的身份来。他的视线在窗户间的画作，新窗帘、咖啡桌和地毯上流连，Bedelia也观察着他。上一次不幸的事故发生后，她不得不换了一张一模一样的地毯，她知道他一定注意到了这个变化。  
“你可以直接给我下诊断，”他的眼睛盯着窗户如此说道。“让我们脱离苦海吧。”  
“那样对我来说太不专业了。”  
他转过身面对她。“对一个老朋友这样都不行？”他说，脸上露出迷人的微笑。这是他从Hannibal那学的。而在他脸上看，这个笑容只包含讥讽的成分。  
Bedelia尝了一口酒，她的笑容变得有些孩子气。“我们不是朋友。”这句话不带什么敌意，她只是在陈述事实。  
“我的意思是Hannibal是你的朋友。”  
“Hannibal和我的关系也没有多亲近。”  
“真的，现在也是？你和所有的病人都一起喝酒的吗？”  
“你们两个是非常规的病人，我有理由用非常规疗法。”  
Will咯咯笑了起来，他把酒送到自己嘴边。“清醒时无法应对我们的精神问题吗？”他说着又喝了一口酒。  
“对你来说不幸，但对我来说幸运的是——我不提供婚姻咨询治疗。”她把自己的酒杯递至嘴边，“尽管你的婚姻好像不需要咨询治疗。”她歪头看向他的脖子，那里有一个吻痕正被骄傲地展示着，它与他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。“你，从另一方面来说...”她欲言又止。  
Will转了转眼睛。“Jack Crawford认为我需要被治疗。因为我让他少了一些...’美容觉’。”他说，用轻蔑的语气说完了最后几个词。  
“你觉得你需要治疗吗？”  
“我家里已经有个心理医生了。”  
“你和Hannibal缺乏开始治疗需要的那种...心理隔阂。”  
“治疗对我不起作用，不管谁来都一样。Jack清楚这一点，但他还是让我来了。”他说，“他用手比了一个圆形的动作代表Bedelia的房间。“这根本就不是为了我的身体健康，是为了他良心不受谴责。”Will抿了抿酒，设防让它看起来又愤怒又有尊严。“如果他真的对我有什么考虑，他早就从FBI档案库里调出我的结婚档案了。”他补充道。  
Bedelia观察他一段时间，但是他的表情和举止都没有透露出任何事。这又是他从Hannibal那学的。Bedelia记得在他和Hannibal结婚之前，他还没有这么难读懂。然而现在，Will穿着他自己的西装， 衣服裁剪得很好，不仔细看无法辨认。他的眼神也绝不是未经过训练的样子了。“你为什么要惩罚他？”  
Will张了张嘴，然后又不说话了。他低头看着自己左手上的戒指，并用拇指转动着它，思索着下一句要说什么。又或者正纠结要不要对她和盘托出。Bedelia耐心地等待着。  
“两年前，”Will终于开口了，还是转动着自己的戒指。“他的一个队员死了，就因为他想抓住一个凶手。她甚至还不算正式特工，她还在受训中。她是一个非常聪明的实习生。”他抬起头看她，眼神中燃烧着冰冷的正义火焰。Hannibal向他学习了这个。“他马上要把这些事都重新做一遍了。”  
“让它发生在你身上？”  
“对。”  
Bedelia怀疑Hannibal会不会允许这种事发生。她亲眼见证了他能为他的配偶付出多少。并且如果再给她一次机会，她绝不想再见证第二次了。“那个特工正在受训，你和她关系好吗？”  
“她是我的一名学生。”  
Bedelia愣了一下。“这是复仇。”  
“这是一个警告。”Will说，尽管他的语气轻松，但字里行间还是有不容置疑的尖锐。Bedelia可怜Jack Crawford，也为即将到来的、他必须要应对的暴风雨感到悲悯。  
他们互相盯着看了一会儿。“你最近有没有去探望Abigail Hobbs？”她说。把话题调整到了最初的方向。她认为Will没有被他杀了的那个男人的鬼魂所扰，也性格坚定到能重回这个领域。  
话题一转变，Will的那股冷冰冰的愤怒就立刻消失了。“我探望了她几次。她还在昏迷中。”  
“你觉得你应该为在她身上发生的事负责吗？”  
“我杀了她爸爸。这件事带来的就是一些责任和义务。”  
“你把她当成你义务上的女儿吗？”  
Will把头扭向窗户的方向，又把玩起了自己的戒指，他在思考她的问题。或者假装思考问题。Bedelia坚信他已经和Hannibal讨论过这件事了，他们有很多时间思考这个问题，可能已经得出了一个答案。但是无论他回答与否，对她来说都不重要。  
过了一会儿，Will又看向她。“我希望我没有这么认为。”  
Bedelia脸上扬起一个微笑，几乎不可察觉，但无比坦诚。  
 

   
看见了吗?  
Will分辨不出他正在哪里行走着。冷风无情地侵扰着他裸露在外的皮肤。他感受着自己正站着的这片土地，冰冷的草与锋利的枝条刺痛了他光裸的脚。树叶和树枝环绕着他，被人监视的感觉没有像预料中的那样让他不适。那些埋伏在黑暗里的眼睛也没有给他困扰。  
看见了吗？  
他能听见身后有野兽用蹄敲打地面。不必回头，他就知道那牡鹿跟在他身后，它的鹿角划破夜空，皮毛跟着他的步伐而晃动。它走得如此之近，Will能感受到牡鹿每次呼吸时在他胳膊上留下的温热触感。他的气息颤抖着喷涌而出，他感到自己的脸上有一些冷凝的露珠，但他看不见它们。  
看见了吗？  
草地与树根、枝条突然都有了具体的形状。冷，硬而潮湿。当他的脚碰到一块坑土时，他停了下来。牡鹿在他身后停下，用冰冷的鼻子碰碰Will的胳膊，催促他继续向前。没有一滴雨落在他的皮肤上。空气没有因风暴来临前的潮湿而嗡嗡作响。Will继续他盲目的前行。  
看见了吗？  
那不是因为他的步伐而被溅起的水滴。

   
“我本应该努努力劝Hannibal来做这个的。”  
“可这问题里有很明显的利益冲突。”  
Will哼了一声。“他说了一模一样的话。但是我们也有利益冲突。因为他是你的病人。”他接过Bedelia递过来的水。“谢谢。“  
“这有违常规，但并非闻所未闻。”Bedelia坐在他面前，优雅地将双腿交叠。  
“你们有相似之处。”Will闻了闻酒之后才开始品尝。  
他端详着房间，仔细观察着每一个细节。这不是他第一次来她的房子，但是这是他第一次以病人的身份来。他的视线在窗户间的画作，新窗帘、咖啡桌和地毯上流连，Bedelia也观察着他。上一次不幸的事故发生后，她不得不换了一张一模一样的地毯，她知道他一定注意到了这个变化。  
“你可以直接给我下诊断，”他的眼睛盯着窗户如此说道。“让我们脱离苦海吧。”  
“那样对我来说太不专业了。”  
他转过身面对她。“对一个老朋友这样都不行？”他说，脸上露出迷人的微笑。这是他从Hannibal那学的。而在他脸上看，这个笑容只包含讥讽的成分。  
Bedelia尝了一口酒，她的笑容变得有些孩子气。“我们不是朋友。”这句话不带什么敌意，她只是在陈述事实。  
“我的意思是Hannibal是你的朋友。”  
“Hannibal和我的关系也没有多亲近。”  
“真的，现在也是？你和所有的病人都一起喝酒的吗？”  
“你们两个是非常规的病人，我有理由用非常规疗法。”  
Will咯咯笑了起来，他把酒送到自己嘴边。“清醒时无法应对我们的精神问题吗？”他说着又喝了一口酒。  
“对你来说不幸，但对我来说幸运的是——我不提供婚姻咨询治疗。”她把自己的酒杯递至嘴边，“尽管你的婚姻好像不需要咨询治疗。”她歪头看向他的脖子，那里有一个吻痕正被骄傲地展示着，它与他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。“你，从另一方面来说...”她欲言又止。  
Will转了转眼睛。“Jack Crawford认为我需要被治疗。因为我让他少了一些...’美容觉’。”他说，用轻蔑的语气说完了最后几个词。  
“你觉得你需要治疗吗？”  
“我家里已经有个心理医生了。”  
“你和Hannibal缺乏开始治疗需要的那种...心理隔阂。”  
“治疗对我不起作用，不管谁来都一样。Jack清楚这一点，但他还是让我来了。”他说，并用手比了一个圆形，代表Bedelia的房间。“这根本就不是为了我的身体健康着想，是为了让他良心不受谴责。”Will抿了口酒，设法让它看起来又愤怒又有尊严。“如果他真的考虑过我的什么事，他早就从FBI档案库里调出我的婚姻档案了。”他补充道。  
Bedelia观察了他一会儿，但是他的表情和举止都没有透露出任何信息。这又是他从Hannibal那学的。Bedelia记得在他和Hannibal结婚之前，他还没有这么难读懂。然而现在，Will穿着他自己的西装， 衣服裁剪得很好，不仔细看无法辨认。他的眼神也绝不是未经过训练的样子了。“你为什么要惩罚他？”  
Will张了张嘴，然后又不说话了。他低头看着自己左手上的戒指，并用拇指转动着它，思索着下一句要说什么。又或者正纠结要不要对她和盘托出。Bedelia耐心地等待着。  
“两年前，”Will终于开口了，还是转动着自己的戒指。“他的一个队员死了，就因为他想抓住一个凶手。她甚至还不算正式特工，她还在受训中。她是一个非常聪明的实习生。”他抬起头看她，眼神中燃烧着冰冷的正义火焰。Hannibal向他学习了这个。“他马上要把这些事都重新做一遍了。”  
“让它发生在你身上？”  
“对。”  
Bedelia怀疑Hannibal会不会允许这种事发生。她亲眼见证了他能为他的配偶付出多少。并且如果再给她一次机会，她绝不想再见证第二次了。“那个特工正在受训，你和她关系好吗？”  
“她是我的一名学生。”  
Bedelia愣了一下。“这是复仇。”  
“这是一个警告。”Will说，尽管他的语气轻松，但字里行间还是有不容置疑的尖锐。Bedelia可怜Jack Crawford，也为即将到来的、他必须要应对的暴风雨感到悲悯。  
他们互相盯着看了一会儿。“你最近有没有去探望Abigail Hobbs？”她说。把话题调整到了最初的方向。她认为Will没有被他杀了的那个男人的鬼魂所扰，也性格坚定到能重回这个领域。  
话题一转变，Will的那股冷冰冰的愤怒就立刻消失了。“我探望了她几次。她还在昏迷中。”  
“你觉得你应该为在她身上发生的事负责吗？”  
“我杀了她爸爸。这件事带来的就是一些责任和义务。”  
“你把她当成你义务上的女儿吗？”  
Will把头扭向窗户的方向，又把玩起了自己的戒指，他在思考她的问题。或者假装思考问题。Bedelia坚信他已经和Hannibal讨论过这件事了，他们有很多时间思考这个问题，可能已经得出了一个答案。但是无论他回答与否，对她来说都不重要。  
过了一会儿，Will又看向她。“我希望我没有这么认为。”  
Bedelia脸上扬起一个微笑，几乎不可察觉，但无比坦诚。  
 

   
看见了吗?  
Will分辨不出他正在哪里行走着。冷风无情地侵扰着他裸露在外的皮肤。他感受着自己正站着的这片土地，冰冷的草与锋利的枝条刺痛了他光裸的脚。树叶和树枝环绕着他，被人监视的感觉没有像预料中的那样让他不适。那些埋伏在黑暗里的眼睛也没有给他困扰。  
看见了吗？  
他能听见身后有野兽用蹄敲打地面。不必回头，他就知道那牡鹿跟在他身后，它的鹿角划破夜空，皮毛跟着他的步伐而晃动。它走得如此之近，Will能感受到牡鹿每次呼吸时在他胳膊上留下的温热触感。他的气息颤抖着喷涌而出，他感到自己的脸上有一些冷凝的露珠，但他看不见它们。  
看见了吗？  
草地与树根、枝条突然都有了具体的形状。冷，硬而潮湿。当他的脚碰到一块坑土时，他停了下来。牡鹿在他身后停下，用冰冷的鼻子碰碰Will的胳膊，催促他继续向前。没有一滴雨落在他的皮肤上。空气没有因风暴来临前的潮湿而嗡嗡作响。Will继续他盲目的前行。  
看见了吗？  
那不是因为他的步伐而被溅起的水滴。  
 

   
“所以你又回到这儿了。”Will学着Beverly的嗓音说，而后者咯咯笑着。“对不起呀。”  
他来回抖动肩膀后又转向了靶子。“委员会批准我通过了，Jack也得到了我心理评估的结果。”  
Beverly双手环在胸前，靠在Will身后的墙上。“Lecter医生给你填写的’通过’？”  
“没，另一个心理医生做了我的评估。”  
喔噢。现在她有点不懂了。“真的吗？”她还以为Jack想让Lecter医生来做这件事。因为Bloom医生与Will做了好几年朋友，所以她不适合来做这个。并且Jack似乎相当推崇Lecter医生的想法。他的确说过，如果Will不被允许重回案发现场，他就转而找Lecter做咨询。  
“对，因为毕竟我们的关系太亲密了，还有利益冲突什么的。”Will不客气地说。  
太亲密了，嗯哼。Beverly忍俊不禁，反正Will也没在看他。“所以你终于喜欢和心理医生做朋友了。这事情发生了。墨菲定律，你知道的。”她开玩笑道。不用看Will的脸，她都知道他在冲她翻白眼。这让她的笑容变得更大了。  
“是的。“Will慢慢地说。“差不多就是这样。”他再次振臂高呼。  
即使是在这里，Beverly都能辨认出，他几乎没有触及到目标过。她上下端详着Will，观察着他的站立姿势，视线在他的肩膀线条上流连。“你正在用韦弗式射姿。我以为你会用等腰式射姿。*”她站得离他更近了一点。  
“我的肩袖有伤，所以得用韦弗式射姿。”  
可能是在新奥尔良当警察时留下的。她一只手搭在他的肩膀上。他发出了一丝代表惊讶的声响——或者可能是代表抗议？尽管他也没有把她的手甩下去——Beverly瞥了一眼他的肩。她按住他的肩膀给他调整姿势。天哪，他的肌肉紧绷着。“你的肌肉太紧绷了。”  
“我当警察时被刺伤过。”  
那她的猜测就是正确的。当她正打算告诉他，她三年级时被一支二号铅笔刺伤了时，他衣领下的那块红紫色的痕迹忽然跃入眼帘。“漂亮的标记。”  
Will有点儿退缩了。“啊，对。那是——对。”他微微抬了抬肩膀把衣领拉了起来，破坏了她刚刚调整过的姿势。  
“至少，这个团队里的某个人现在很快乐，”Beverly挪揄地说，她再一次抓住他的肩膀，让它们再次放松下来。忽然感到有点可怜他，她轻轻地把衣领提起来一点把吻痕遮住。然后她把Will的胳膊肘推出去，用自己的脚把他的脚摆正位置。一旦对他的姿势满意，她就会后退几步，把耳罩戴回去。“看看这对克服后坐力有帮助吗？”  
Will五次扣动扳机，而这次的效果更好。他摘下他的耳罩然后转身看她，对她微微一笑，没有完全与她对视。“我应该为这堂课付费吗？”  
“总是很荣幸能帮到新人。”她对他眨眨眼。  
“我比你大。”  
“仍然是队里的新人。”  
“我相信我不会是最后一个加入队伍的。”  
“如果Lecter医生表现良好，我们会给他发一张荣誉成员卡。”她说着挥动她的手，又向前一步，将一只手按在他的肩上。她的脸上涂着严肃的假面。“你是最后一个进队的。”  
Will开玩笑般地把她的手从肩膀甩了下去。“我们是不是老到不适合开玩笑了？”  
“对你来说很幸运，是的。”  
“所以你远道而来，到这里教我设计。”  
“不，Jack让我来问问你对园艺了解多少。”

“你能告诉我那个男人自己在那边做什么吗？”   
“那个人吗？他是某种特别顾问。为FBI工作的。”  
Freddie皱眉看着那个男人跪在一块墓地*【注1】前，他的双眼仍然闭着。她瞥了一眼其他FBI探员。他们好奇又怀疑地盯着他。除了Jack Crawford，他们似乎没有人知道这个男人确切地在做什么。  
然后墓地里的手冒出来抓住了他的胳膊，他被踢出了精神世界，不论他在恍惚什么。她看到所有的特工都冲向了墓地，把那个男人推走了。他向后退去，直到他的后背碰上一棵树。他的表情迷茫。  
特别探员，哈？在她看来，他看起来更像个通灵者，而不是一个顾问。  
一些扩展背景调查已经就绪。  
【注1】：其实是S01E02蘑菇园那里的...我截图示意吧，图片链接：

   
“别碰他！”  
Brian冲向墓地，他的队员在后方不远处。Will站起来，把自己贴在一个几米外的树干上。Brain跪在他旁边。他的嘴不断开合，嘶嘶吸入空气，然后又把它喘出去，像是在无声地痛苦尖叫着。  
他们尽力不造成更多伤害地把他从墓地里拉出来。整个过程中，这个男人无声地尖叫，他在他们把轮床抬进救护车时尖叫，在救护车里时还在一直尖叫着。  
看着救护车开往最近的医院，Brain艰难地咽下喉咙里的肿块。他隐秘地期待着这个男人能在他们到医院之前就去世。他的身体一蹶不振。他余下的人生将只剩下痛苦的挣扎。没有什么还可以去拯救。  
Jimmy拍拍他的后背，然后他们回去开始挖其他尸体。  
Brian和Will交换了一个眼神。他回到了警戒线处，在Jack旁边等着他们完成。他们低声交谈。Will看起来没有因刚才发生的事而感到担忧，他的脸就像一张平静而漠不关心的完美图片。这个表情看起来会很有说服力，如果他没有用拇指焦虑地转动他手上的戒指的话。  
 

   
Will突然惊醒，浑身是汗，他的大脑猛击着他的头盖骨。Garrett Jacob Hobbs的鬼魂还在他的眼睑下燃烧着。他的手本能地伸到右侧的位置胡乱地寻找，直到他记起他让Hannibal今天也待在巴尔的摩。  
他强迫自己安静地躺在床上，他的眼睛盯着天花板的阴影。他深呼吸，让肺里填进空气，然后再慢慢地呼出来。漂洗，重复。*【注2】直到他的心率回归平稳，头痛逐渐减弱。他想起了每次他感觉现实从手中流逝时，Hannibal会让他做的那些练习。  
【注2】：大概意思就是“反复重复动作”，我查找了维基百科，地址在：http://suo.im/4wVlti  
狼阱区，弗吉尼亚州。  
Will Graham.。  
他扭头看他的闹钟。马上要两点了。  
只剩下不到两小时的睡眠时间了。Will舔舔嘴唇，感觉就像在舔砂纸。他慢慢地坐起来，以免加剧他脑袋里的嗡嗡声。他脱下他湿透的衬衫然后把它扔到一边。狗都还蜷缩在它们的床上睡觉。他向窗外望去。夜空澄澈。没有雨。没有雪。这个时间的道路应该几乎是空的。  
一个小时后，他推开了他们在巴尔的摩的家的门，又用一声轻柔的咔哒声把它锁住。他在门口踢掉自己的鞋。没有必要开灯。他的脚步尽管很轻，在盲目走过走廊时却也显得坚定无比，他没有撞到任何东西。在去卧室的路上他脱下自己的衣服，把它们扔在离他最近的任何一件家具上。  
主卧的门半开着。在他把它推得更开，走进房间时它没有发出咯吱声。窗帘还没有拉上，月光倾泻而入。Will爬到床上，在被子下面，他缓慢地，小心翼翼地关注着Hannibal的睡姿。尽管Will十分确定，在他把车停在那辆宾利旁时，他就已经把他叫醒了。  
Will紧靠着Hannibal的后背躺下，他双手环绕着他的腰，脸埋在他的肩胛之间。  
他几乎瑟缩了一下，就在Hannibal抓住他的一只手，把他们两个的手指碰在一起时。他把它拉近他的嘴边，在Will的关节上按下一个吻。“我在这里。”他贴着Will的肌肤说。  
然后Will紧闭着眼睛，又加重了拥抱Hannibal腰部的力度。  
 

   
Hannibal把最后的熏猪肉香肠切成薄片，然后把它们放在盘子里。他朝Will看了一眼。Will正在岛式厨房*【注3】的另一侧，自动地做着切甜椒的工作，他沉浸在思考之中。尽管思绪完全游离在外，但他的动作精准而熟练。  
【注3】：工作台在厨房中间的厨房布局  
多年过去，Hannibal已经非常喜爱肯琼料理*【注4】。它，毕竟，常常仅凭一己之力拯救他们这一对。特别是在他们这段关系刚开始时，那时事情仍然棘手，并且他们还在琢磨如何让一切一起向好发展。Hannibal数不清有多少次，一旦他们发生争吵，他就会把秋葵浓汤作为和平信号传递给Will。  
【注4】：路易斯安纳州的一种菜系名称。  
Will竟然会在童年的味道里找到安慰，这件事在最开始让他感到震惊，考虑到他的童年和快乐根本沾不上边。但是Will似乎成功地将童年中发生的一切事，与他和父亲共度的那段时间分离开来了。留下最好的那部分——钓鱼，航行，烹饪——然后丢弃剩下的。  
结果证明这是最好的。当他们在一起时，他们很快就意识到了仅仅靠狩猎无法维持关系。烹饪恰巧变成了他们过去经历中相似的唯一合法消遣——尽管显而易见地，Hannibal的精致菜肴和Will更家庭版的非常不同——所以它成为了他们家庭生活的支柱，他们共同生活的第一步。狩猎是他们记忆宫殿的第一个房间，烹饪是他们家里的第一块砖石。  
肯琼料理也不断地让Hannibal想起Will第一次主导厨房的情景，那之后他就发现了对什锦的爱——还有厨房性爱，但那又是另一个故事了。在他们共享的记忆殿堂里有一个非常特殊的房间，它的墙壁完全由那天的气味组成。  
“我想我受够做噩梦了。”Will说，他把最后一个青椒等分切成薄片，甚至没有看一眼自己的动作。  
“Hobbs?”  
“对。”  
Hannibal伸手去拿Will已经在厨房岛上码好的、切片完成的青椒，然后把它们加入平底锅中的土豆里。对于Will的惊喜拜访他有自己的怀疑，但是他更喜欢让Will自己决定什么时候先打开话茬。昨天晚上，当他跌跌撞撞爬上床时，他似乎非常需要休息，他颤抖着，肌肉紧绷，充满恐惧的气味。  
“这不是你第一次在梦里看见他了。”  
“对。”  
“这就是你最近不让我去狼阱的原因。” Hannibal不用转身，就知道Will又因为他的言语而退缩了，尽管他的话只是代表一种观察。Will更喜欢在狼阱过夜不是什么稀奇事，考虑到他们没有吵架，那就只是因为他们的房子离匡蒂科更近，并且远离巴尔的摩的骚动。Hannibal没有给他施加压力，他知道如果事情变糟，Will自然会来找他。  
“我以为它会过去的。从我上次去案发现场工作已经过去有一段时间了。我以为我只是——需要一些时间调整。”刀在料理台上发出咔哒声，Hannibal转过身，看见Will正拿手背摩擦着眉毛，拙劣地尝试着挡住他的眼睛。“对不起，我应该早点告诉你的，但我以为...”  
Hannibal绕过厨房岛，走到他身边。他伸出一只手环在Will的腰上，倾身用鼻尖蹭他的太阳穴。“没关系。我很高兴你现在告诉我了。”  
Will笑了，他扭头用鼻子顶着Hannibal的脸颊 。“我感觉像是个孩子。被噩梦吓坏了。”  
“恐惧和梦魇都与年纪无关。”他在Will的下巴上留下一个吻，然后回到了炉子旁，捞起一盘熏肉香肠片，把它们放进平底锅里。“你会允许我回到狼阱吗？”  
他听见Will在橱柜里翻箱倒柜地寻找另一个碗，他要打个鸡蛋进去。  
“Mmh…我不知道。自从你不偷它们的食物后，狗的情况好转很多了。 ”  
Hannibal扫视他的肩膀，给了Will一个傲慢的眼神。“我已经忍受给它们喂食很久了。你应该感激。”  
Will哼了一声，不屑于从他正搅拌的鸡蛋的地方抬起头。“是，当然。如果你停止虐待它们，我会很感激。”  
“作为补偿，我不得不要宠坏你。”  
Will搅好了鸡蛋，他从炉子前滑到他面前，把碗放在台子上。他抬起头，试图索要一个吻。Hannibal扭头轻啄了一下Will的嘴唇，作为一个“谢谢”。Will轻轻地用臀部把Hannibal推到一旁，然后用把自己的手放到Hannibal握着平底锅的手下面。“咖啡？”他这样问道，他的睫毛在他面前漂亮地扇动着，与此同时，他偷走了他在炉子前的位置。  
Hannibal抓了一把Will的屁股，在得到他的一声尖叫和肋骨肘击时傻笑着。他留下Will去准备早餐，然后去准备咖啡、摆好桌子。  
早餐是一件安静的、缓慢的、在令人舒适的寂静中度过的事务，他们会不时地说几句话。但大多数情况下，Will会用这段时间重整回忆自己，仔细分析前一天发生的事，在他们的记忆宫殿里给他想和Hannibal分享的事情贴标签、做划分。图像，气味，面容，感受，对话...一切都被无微不至地分类放在一个新房间里，被保管着等待之后的检查。Hannibal在Will的眼中看见了一切被展露无疑的过程，但他没有加入，他等着去欣赏最终完成的作品。  
有暖和的食物在胃里，Will似乎好很多了。他把他的空盘推到一边，双手握住冒着热气的咖啡杯，缓慢地、 悠闲地抿了一口。他向后靠在他的座位上，把脚贴上Hannibal的小腿。即使是有睡裤隔着，Hannibal也能感受到它们有多凉。  
“Jack告诉你我们最新的案件了？”  
“他打电话问我能不能来看一眼。如果我的行程允许。”  
“你的行程允许吗？”  
Hannibal把杯子举到嘴边，他的眼睛搜捕着Will逃避的眼神。“它允许吗？”  
Will认真琢磨了一会儿，轻声咕哝着用指尖敲打他的杯子。“不，不允许。”一会儿之后他如此决定。“我会处理那个的。你去的话只是在浪费你的时间。”  
Hannibal把一个微笑隐藏在杯子边缘后面。“那我之后会去通知Jack，我的行程繁重。”  
Will的眼睛定在窗户和第一缕阳光上。冬天的冷光与Will特别契合，它着重突出了他苍白的脸色，它在他像玻璃一样的眼睛里跳舞。  
“这次会很快结案。”Will说，没有察觉——或假装没有察觉——Hannibal固定在他身上的眼神。“一个医生或者药剂师，把他的糖尿病患者当做自己蘑菇园的肥料。”  
迷人。“一个相当独特的选择。”  
Will皱起鼻子。“没错。看起来不怎么美好。”他仰起头，喝下他剩下的咖啡，舔着嘴唇追逐那股味道，希望这能够驱散他在犯罪现场看到的可怕情景。然后他眼神一亮，想起了一些事。他皱着眉头，嘴角朝下。杯子噼啪一声被砸在桌上。“Freddie Lounds在现场。她在观察我。她准备马上写一篇关于我的、不好的文章。”  
“我们该请她来吃晚餐吗？”  
“这要取决于她写了什么。”  
“你怎么划分这个界限？”  
“她可以随心所欲地写我。”Will顿了一下。“Abigail，一个词都不行。”  
Hannibal的茶杯在落到桌子上时发出了一声尖锐的，总结性的咔哒声。“非常好。”  
 

Will很快睡着了， 他蜷缩在Abigial病床前的沙发上。  
Alana从Jack那听说今天事情进展不怎么样。他们的嫌疑犯因为一篇不合时宜的小报文章溜走了。她自己读了文章，而且从那时起就一直担心着Will。那些像泥土一样被喷出来言词刺耳，还充斥着令人讨厌的双关语。几乎所有你认为小报文章会有的它都有。  
她抓住鞋跟把它们脱了下来，然后走进Abigail的房间。现在还没有那么晚，但是Will看起来显然需要休息。她拿起被放在沙发背上的毯子，把它盖在Will身上。这些动作很亲切熟悉，在她要年轻得多时她常常做。Alana对自己微笑了一下。Will可能要比她大，但是在很多方面，他让她想起自己的弟弟。  
Alana坐到Abigail的床尾。“你好，Abigail。”她说，她的声音融进房间的寂静中。她翻找自己的背包，拿出一本书。“我想你在这里会很无聊，所以我给你带了点东西消磨时间。”她微笑着拿起书，尽管她知道Abigail看不见她。她把书放到她的膝盖上，用手指摸着封面。“弗兰纳里·奥康纳【注1】，我在你这个年纪读了她写过的所有东西。”她翻动书页，在大概三分之一的某处停下了，那是她最喜欢的一部分，她开始轻声地读了起来。 词句在她的舌尖滑过，她几乎把它们熟记于心，她已经读过太多遍了。  
【注1】：{1925.3.25-1964.8.3)小说家、评论家。  
“晚上好，Alana。”  
尽管这句话是被轻声说出的，Alana还是轻声喘息着扭过了头。Hannibal在走廊里站着，他的大衣搭在胳膊上，正对她微笑。她甚至没听到他到了。  
她对他微笑。“Hannibal。晚上好。”  
他走进病房，即便如此，她也无法分辨出他的鞋子踩上油毡地板的声音。这是他一直深深吸引着她的一点。她注意到了他手中拿着的书，一部分被他的外套挡住了，她举起自己的书。“我知道我们想法一样。”  
“伟大的头脑思想相似。”Hannibal站在Will前面，研究他在沙发上的舒服样子。  
“他一定过了糟糕的一天。”Alana说，“我叫他来谈谈关于’彼此彼此”*【注】的文章。来确保在那之后他还好...“她吞吞吐吐，看见Hannibal用空着的那只手伸向Will。  
【注】：先前提到过这篇文章。  
“我们的想法再一次一致。”  
他慢慢地、温柔地用手背从Will的下巴蹭到太阳穴。睡梦中Will的头微微地追随着这个动作，轻缓地呼吸。他忽然睁双眼。他眨了几次眼睛才彻底清醒，他的眼睑拍走了最后一丝残留的睡意。然后他看见了Hannibal，一个小小的、温暖的微笑洋溢上他的唇角。Hannibal对他回以微笑。他们之间所分享的东西充满了Alana不能解读的情感和语言。她害羞地低下头，看起了她平板电脑上的书。  
“晚上好，Will。”Hannibal轻声问候他。  
“嘿，”Will回应，他的声音因睡眠而嘶哑，“你好，Alana。”  
Alana飞快地抬头看向他，“Will。”她给他一个温柔的微笑，希望能让他放轻松。“你感觉怎么样？”  
“很好。有点累，但很好。”他坐了起来，扭动着肩膀以缓解痉挛。他倚在沙发上，毯子从他的肩膀上滑落，环在他的腰上。“你紧张吗？”  
“我将要说的有违那篇文章的主题。”他的眼中闪过了一丝考量，Alana犹豫了一秒，克制自己不要撕扯下唇。“我想要告诉你...如果你想聊聊，我一直都会在这里倾听。作为一个朋友，而不是心理医生。”  
Will对她微笑。一个诚挚的，放松的，大大的微笑。那是她很少从他身上看到的东西。“你很善良，Alana。”他轻柔地说。而他的双眼传递出的比他所说的更多。  
Alana回以一个欣喜的微笑。“朋友就是这样做的。”  
“我很好，你不必担心我。”  
“她写的东西没有让你困扰过？”  
Will耸耸肩。“说真的？没有。事实上，我觉得它很滑稽。”他把毯子盖回肩膀。“有一些在心理学界发表的文章才是尽全力诋毁我。”他补充道，眼睛瞄着Hannibal。  
Alana惊讶地挑起眉毛。她不记得Hannibal发表过什么关于Will的文章。她甚至不确定他们熟悉——或认识彼此——在Jack让他们共同为Minnesota Shrike案工作之前。或许Will另有所指。  
在她有机会问之前，Hannibal说道。“可惜了。你有一颗很美丽的心。”  
“只有你会这么想。”  
“并且我只想让你欣赏它的美丽。”  
“我会的，如果它能停止未经我允许在别人脑袋里耕耘的话。”Will的下巴朝Hannibal怀里的书倾斜。“你拿来什么了？”他向前倾身去拿书，这让毛毯再一次掉在他的腿上。  
又一个次令人感到震惊与难以置信。当你想知道别人在看什么的时候，你通常不会直接抢走他们的书，除非你们彼此真的很熟悉。因为那种行为有点失礼。但是Will的动作看起来很熟练，这是他常常做的事。  
更让人震惊的是，Hannibal只是把胳膊放低，让Will把书拿走，这个动作像刚刚那样熟练。 “是George Sand和 Germaine de Staël。【注】”  
【注】我找了维基百科，想了解的朋友可以看看。  
1：George Sand：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Sand  
2：Germaine de Staël：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germaine_de_Sta%C3%ABl  
Will把每本书都拿到手上，查看它们的封面。“真的吗？没有波德莱尔或者加缪？”’他说，扭头望着Hannibal，揶揄地挑起眉毛。他把书放在腿上而不是还回去，他还把双手都平放在封面上。Hannibal看起来毫不介意。  
“我以为Abigail才会更喜欢这些。”他说，头转向Abigail的床。“但是Abigail的选择还是更合适，我认为。”  
Alana看着Will，又举起了她的书。“弗兰纳里·奥康纳。”   
Will精明地点了点头，Alana露齿而笑。“正确的选择。我不确定Abigail会不会说法语。”   
“如果她不会法语，那么何时开始学习都不晚。”Alana坚持道，“我们可以轮流给她念，”她提议，“我想看看我的法语生锈到什么地步了。”  
“你的读音很可爱，Alana，拜托。”Hannibal微微把头转向她，鼓励她继续说下去。“看起来现在我的存在没什么必要了，我要走了。”  
Will敲敲还放在他腿上的书。“我要留下这些。给我的法语擦擦灰。”  
Alana的内心瑟缩了一下。他认识Will很久了——肯定比Hannibal认识的久——所以她知道他不会有意变得粗鲁。但她不确定Hannibal会对某人一时兴起偷书有什么反应。她支持Hannibal被迫要求把书要回来。  
但是再一次地，Hannibal只是对Will笑了笑。“当然了。”  
他伸手揉乱Will的头发，这让Will咯咯笑着拍走那只恼人的手。Alana感觉自己的眉毛将会永久地保持惊讶上挑。如果她对他们之间的关系有任何怀疑的话，那那种熟悉的、暧昧不明的粗鲁就是其中一个该死的证据。她记得Hannibal不会这样反应——也不会忍受这种行为——不论是谁做出的。就算是神经内科的Dr. Sutcliffe也不行。  
Hannibal转向她，对她点点头并轻声说“晚安，Alana。”然后就离开了。   
Alana盯着Will，而Will视线一直追随着Hannibal离开。他一从视野里消失，Will就转回了她。  
“你们关系好像不错。”  
Will耸耸肩。“算是吧，嗯。”  
“你们花很长时间待在一起？”  
Will把Hannibal的书放在沙发上，他的双腿旁。“很多很多晚餐。还有一些夜晚。”  
Alana无法控制地再次感到震惊。“夜晚？”  
“晚餐拖得太久，葡萄酒变成白兰地，然后我开车回狼阱就太晚了。所以没错，我会过夜。”  
Alana有一百万个问题，其中有一半显然不合时宜而且对Abigail年轻的耳朵有害。Alana花几秒钟重整自己，然后发现了一些东西来调整话题。考虑到它的性质，关于婚外情的笑话可能会导致处境尴尬。她清了清喉咙，用嘲弄的口吻说，“所以你就是他最近不开晚餐会的原因。”  
Will张开嘴唇，露出一个淘气的笑容。“我可能就是。”’ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由一个非常...情绪崩溃的Will开头。如果你现在不喜欢阅读这类内容，你可以跳过第一部分。照顾好自己！照顾好自己！  
> 祝你愉快！

   
Will紧紧地抱着Abigail。她的身体那么小，对他来说无比脆弱。 他在她耳边轻声说着温柔的保证。刀插进她的脖子。他的胳膊迅速移动，颈动脉就被切断了。  
Will惊醒，他大口呼吸以期能填满自己烧着的肺。反胃如潮水上涌，他跳下床冲进套房浴室*【注】。突如其来的动作，加上剧烈的头痛，使他跌跌撞撞地撞上了床头柜， 他的肩膀在他去浴室的路上撞到了门框。他在伸手去碰电灯开关时在墙上抹下血迹。灯光刺眼，他差点掉到瓷砖上的血坑里。他跪倒在冰冷的地面上，根本没有感到膝盖上刺骨的疼痛，他头靠在洗手池上，紧紧地抓着它冰冷的边缘。相较于他四处弄上的红色污渍，他的关节更加泛白。  
【注】指主人房间里自成一套的洗漱间、浴室、卫生间。http://cn.bing.com/dict/en-suite-bathroom  
什么也没出来。隆起物顽固地待在他的喉咙深处。他度秒如年，他没法摆脱反胃。它很疼，它在燃烧。他在他的脑海里尖叫。他无法呼吸。它是绞紧在他胸口的钳，是他肺里的水。每一次变化都让他感觉更恶心。他想要尖叫，把什么东西赶走，什么都行。他张开嘴，他的喉咙紧闭着。它不会出来。什么都没出来。他不能呼吸。他不能呼吸。  
他往喉咙里放下一根手指。  
却被拉回了一个坚实的胸膛。Will挣扎，但他只是被更用力地按在Hannibal的胸膛上。他到处乱打，拒绝Hannibal的怀抱，尖叫——试图冲他尖叫——让他放手，放手，放手。太多血了。在他的手上，在他的脸上，在他的衣服上。Abigail的血。他不能让Hannibal碰他。他不能让他知道他刚刚对她做了什么。  
但Hannibal没有放手。他的手像虎钳一般扣住Will的手腕，他的胳膊紧紧地环着Will的胸口，阻止他更多的动作。他全身被猛烈的哭泣所折磨。每一次呼吸都破碎不堪。Will把他的头垂他的肩膀之间，然后他看见了。  
他的手中没有血。衣服上没有血。地板上没有血。  
他停止了乱打。Hannibal放松了他的环抱，他把Will的胸部拉得更高让他坐直。他的手放在Will的手腕上，用自己的大拇指在他的手腕内侧，离他手账两英寸的地方画着圈。  
在他柔软破碎的哭声中，Will慢慢分辨出了Hannibal在他耳边低语的声音，那声音坚定，令人宽慰。Will咬紧嘴唇，试图让自己的啜泣声音降低，专注于Hannibal的话。  
吸气。稳住。呼气。吸气。稳住。呼气。吸气...  
Will不知道他们这样呆了多久，坐在冰冷的瓷砖地板上，但是他的呼吸终于平稳，他的身体停止了颤抖，除了几次打嗝。反胃感消退了，头痛回归到现在令人感到熟悉的嗡嗡声中。他所有的力量都在一瞬间离开了他，他的身体松弛倒进Hannibal的臂膀。  
Will在他怀里转了转，微微靠向Hannibal，把头缩在他的下巴下方，把腿拉近自己，试图让自己变得尽可能小以融入Hannibal的存在带来的安慰里。Hannibal调整自己环抱他的姿势，抚摸他的手臂，他的胳膊，他的头。  
Will筋疲力尽，因为失眠，因为他的恐惧和接踵而至的惊慌，因为他的哭泣。Will因一切事而感到筋疲力尽。他想要在这儿继续睡。他模糊地感觉到Hannibal吻在他的额头上。  
“你想谈谈吗？”他轻声说。  
Will不知道。这感觉还是很不舒服。他太累了。  
他虚弱地摇摇头，在他的怀抱里不动了。  
 

尽管到处都看不见Will的车，Alana还是敲了敲门。她能听见犬吠声。她瞥了一眼手表。现在时间太早，他不可能在匡蒂科。她走到角落的椅子处坐下等他。如果三十分钟内他还没出现，她就今天晚些时候去演讲厅找他。  
就在她委身要坐到椅子上时，她突然听到有一辆车正在接近。没错，是Will的车从拐角后面出现了。Alana站了起来，走出门廊，等着他把他的车停在她的车旁边然后走下来。  
她无法控制地冲着Will的着装挑眉。他又一次戴着那个可能或不可能属于Hannibal的围巾，但是真正抓住她视线的是他的外套。一个非常漂亮、看起来非常贵的外套。它一定比她现在穿着的所有东西价格加起来还贵，包括珠宝和其它饰品。尽管从她的目力所及之处看，他在外套下面还穿着平常他穿的衣服。  
“你好，Will。”他一关上车门她就开口说道。“你这么早去哪里了？看起来还如此优雅。”她揶揄地说。  
“早上好，Alana。”他走到后备箱拿出一个行李袋和服装袋。所以她确实有一套和外套相配的衣服。“在Hannibal家里过夜来着。”  
Alana的眉毛不由自主地跳动。该死的证据不断堆积。“晚餐又拖了很久然后葡萄酒又变成白兰地？”她看见他把帆布袋放在腿上，这样他就能空出一只手关上后备箱，然后她走过去给他帮忙。她拿起服装袋帮他时，他点点头表示“谢谢”。  
Will走过去开门。Alana紧随其后。狗在他们走上门廊时又叫起来。  
“他带我去了一家高档意大利餐厅。然后才是白兰地。”  
Alana停下了脚步。Haniibal很少——真的很少 ——带人出去吃晚餐，他更喜欢自己做饭。她很少听说他邀请任何人去他家以外的任何地方吃饭，而且总是和长期的朋友和同事一起。她本人一次都没有被邀请过，而她已经认识他很久了。  
然后Will来了，他在他们初遇不到一个月的时间内被邀请去某个高级意大利餐厅。  
“这就解释了你的穿着。”她说，尽力让自己的声音保持轻柔。“为了完成它，你应该去做个头发。”  
“哦，我昨天的确做了——就连我对礼仪都有点了解——但我今早就没有那股意志力了。我有点匆忙地离开了。”狗在门刚刚开到足够它们通过的大小时就跑了出去。打头的两只撞上他的腿，他退到一边让其它狗出去。当最后一只也跑过他们身旁时，他把门开得更大，让她先进去。“咖啡？茶？”他把门开着，把他的帆布包放在一个扶手椅附近。“啤酒？尽管时间还有点早。”他伸手接过她递过来的服装袋。  
“茶就好。”  
Will把包扔在扶手椅上，然后她跟着他走进厨房，看着他翻找橱柜。  
“所以是什么风这么一大早就把你吹过来了？”  
“Abigail Hobbs醒了。”  
Will顿了一下。“Jack想让我见她？”他问道，拿出两个杯子。  
“对。”  
“而你不想。”  
“我觉得为时尚早。她需要——”  
电话响起时Will差点把杯子扔出去。他把杯子放在柜台上，从口袋里掏出他的电话。“Jack，”他在看完来电者ID之后说。他又一次把目光转向她，脸上露出一个小小的微笑。  
“我想接吗？”  
“如果你想一大早就被吼的话。”  
Will咯咯笑了，然后把手机放在台子上让它继续响，紧接着就回去准备茶了。  
 

   
“我以为我们上一次治疗是你第一次，也是最后一次作为我的病人来这里。”  
“技术上讲，我是以一位访客而并非病人的身份而来。”  
Bedelia还是站在前门没有动，她没有让Will进来。“一个不请自来的访客。”  
“没错，但是我给你带了一瓶好酒，”Will说，举起他带来的酒瓶，“Hannibal会非常想念它的。”他补充道，好像这会影响她让他进来的决定一样。  
“我确信他会立刻找到另一瓶来替代它的。进来吧。”她微笑着说。她把门打开得更大，然后走到一边让他进来，在他把酒瓶递过来时接住了它。“谢谢你。”她把他带到厨房。客厅是为病人准备的。 她在她的抽屉里搜寻着，拿出一个开塞钻。“所以，谁派你来的？Jack Crawford还是Hannibal？”  
“我派我自己来的。”Will伸手去拿酒瓶和开塞钻。Bedelia让他开瓶，与此同时她从橱柜里拿出两个瓶子。  
“Hannibal知道你在这里吗？”  
“还不知道。”“软木塞被打开了，Will拿它靠近鼻子闻了闻。又一件从Hannibal那学来的事。“但他很快就会发现。什么事都瞒不过他。”他慷慨地倒满两个酒杯。Hannibal可不会这么放纵他。并不是说Bedelia在抱怨什么。他把酒瓶放在料理台上，将酒杯递给她。  
“那为什么要来？你可以直接面对他。”她把酒杯递至嘴边，闻了一下后慢慢喝了一小口。好极了。很像Hannibal的食品储藏室里的东西。她的欣赏一定显露在脸上，因为Will露出了一个得意的微笑，他举杯祝酒。  
“在和他谈论这个话题前，我还有些事情要去解决。” 说完他呷一口酒。酒一碰到他的舌头，他就做了个惊讶的表情。“天呐，这酒很好。”他自言自语，惊奇地低头看他的杯子。  
她微笑着看着他的滑稽举动。“这是在彩排吗？”  
“我想说这是打磨锤炼。在某些方面做微调。”  
“通常人们用镜子来做这类事情。”  
“‘那样又哪里有乐趣可言呢？’”他说，将一个孩子气的微笑印在他杯子边上。“午饭呢？你吃过了吗？”他环顾厨房，最先看了水槽和架子，它们是空的，又看向上层橱柜的玻璃门，检查缺少的盘子。“Hannibal总说饿着肚子谈事情不好。”  
“你真随便，”她说，对他回以微笑，“没，我还没吃。”  
“你挑餐厅吧。我请。”  
Bedelia用一个小小的手部动作指向她的厨房。“你可以用我的厨房和食物储藏室。”我听说自从你结婚后，你的厨艺长进不少。”  
“恐怕我没Hannibal 那么令人瞩目。”  
“简单的事对我来说无所谓。能很好地配上酒就可以。”她说着举起酒杯。  
Will把他的酒杯放在台子上酒瓶的不远处，然后走去打开冰箱。他缓慢地、小心地观察里面的内容物，手指滑过下唇。Hannibal从他那学会了这个。完成后他进入食物储藏室，再一次仔细地看着架子。他带了一点食材和几个瓶瓶罐罐回来，在料理台的中央整洁地摆好它们。  
“好吧，我不记得名字，但它是有鸡肉和酒的法国菜，所以我们准备就绪了。“他说，又去冰箱里找更多的食材。  
“我尊重你的判断。”Bedelia看着他在橱柜里翻找他要用上的工具，然后她坐到了门附近的椅子上。  
当Will把他需要的所有东西都拿出来了后，他走近她，把自己的夹克衫挂在她的椅背上，他轻声说了句“抱歉”，然后走回料理台，把他的袖子卷到胳膊肘。  
Bedelia在看见他手腕上的环状淤青时挑起眉毛。那是像手掌形状的淤青。甚至他的手表都没有大到足够完全遮住它。它们几乎消失了——肯定是至少一周之前被弄上去的——但是在他的苍白皮肤上，它们不可能被忽视。各种各样的情景出现在她的脑海里，而她抛掉了其中的一大部分。Will会更有意地给它们藏起来，如果他不想让他们知道它们产生的原因的话。“那是Hannibal干的吗？”  
他困惑地抬头看她。她把下巴倾斜向他手臂的方向。  
Will突然明白了，然后他低头看向他的手腕，好像现在才注意到淤青。“哦，那个。那是——呃——一个多事的夜晚的结果。你知道它是怎么回事。”他解释道，脸上有一种羞怯的表情。他伸手拿起一颗洋葱，用快速精准的动作切了起来。  
Bedelia凝视着他，把酒杯递至嘴边。Will故意暗示了性。这意味着这件事和性没有任何关系。“愿意聊聊吗？”  
“你在担心我，你真好。”他说，扫了她一眼，一边眉毛揶揄地上挑。Bedelia一直安静地凝视着他，直到他放弃了表演。“我差点伤到自己——意外地——然后他冲进来，以防它发生。有点太用力了。没什么好担心的。”  
Bedelia等了一会儿，等他进一步解释。他没有这么做。“我知道了。”她又回去啜饮她的酒，不再加以评论了。她不知道他是否说了实话，但她猜那是她能获得的最大信息量了，所以她留他自己在厨房里去准备他脑海里想到的随便什么菜了。  
大约一个小时以后，餐桌上已经摆好了菜，然后他们坐下开始吃Will的有鸡肉和白葡萄酒的法国菜，Bedelia坐在桌子的首席，Will在她的左边。  
“我梦见我杀了Abigail。”他在重新给她的酒杯倒满时突然说。  
Bedelia没有立刻回复，让话题沉淀下来。她慢慢地品尝这道菜。就像酒一样，它尝起来好极了。“那让你感觉怎么样？”  
“恶心。起床时我差点吐了。”他说着皱起鼻子。  
在吃饭的时候说呕吐的事很讨厌，但是Bedelia将原谅他的这次失礼，因为他是这次首先要求做饭的人。“人们会感觉杀人行为很恶心，这不是什么不寻常的事。”  
“上次我杀人的时候没觉得恶心。”  
“不，事实上，”Bedelia放下餐具去拿她的杯子。她慢呷一口，对它和肉的精妙配合表示欣赏。“你是起床的时候感到恶心。拿刀的时候你是什么感觉？”  
Will模仿着她，拿起自己的酒杯。他花了一些时间考虑她的问题，把自己的嘴唇按在酒杯边缘，这是Hannibal无法让他改掉的另一个习惯。Bedelia毫不怀疑Will又开始考虑的不是答案本身，而是要不要要诚实回答。  
“是爱，”他最终把酒杯放好，如此说道。  
“是谁的爱？你的？或她死去的父亲的？”  
“是她父亲的爱举起了刀。”他说，手指在他的刀把上游移。他再次看向他，与她对视。“我不认为我对她有任何爱。我为让她成为孤儿而感到要负责任，并且我想要帮她。但爱？”他摇了摇头，“这样说未免太早、太草率了。”  
“然而你还是想成为她生命中的一部分。”  
“责任，”他再次说。  
“有责任的做法是再也不见她。你杀了她父亲。她全家人都死了时你在场。你是她创伤的一部分。”她注意到他在挑眉。尽管和往常一样，她的言辞可能刺耳，但它们绝无恶意。  
“并在这个过程中救了她一命。”他顿了一下。“Jack Crawford认为她知道在其他七个受害者女孩身体上发生了什么。他想让我们至少和他谈一次。”  
“这一次可能都太多了。”在拿起她的餐具前，她最后一次抿了一口酒。“Hannibal怎么看待Abigail Hobbs？”  
Will惊讶地一振，他的手拿着叉子，停在把它送进嘴巴的半路上。“他没在跟你会面时说起过她吗？”  
“他有。但是我想知道你认为他对这件事的看法如何。”  
“你认为我们在家没有谈论过那件事吗？”他说，怀疑浸染了他的声音。  
“我怎么想，我知道什么或我不知道什么，这都不重要。重要的是你告诉我什么。还有你不告诉我什么。”  
Will放声大笑，他轻轻摇头。还在笑着，他开心地咬上他叉子上的鸡肉。“这就是我不喜欢心理医生的原因之一。”他说，满嘴都是食物。又一个Bedelia要宽宏大量地忽略的失礼行为。  
“然后你就和一个心理医生结婚了。”  
“一个判断上的重大失误。”  
“这个失误持续了几乎十年。”  
“是为了爱。”Will微微笑了一下说，举起酒杯祝酒。  
Bedelia对他回以微笑，然后用自己的杯子碰了碰他的。

Graham教授合上他的笔记本电脑时，就代表着一堂课结束了。他们都开始收拾起了东西。Emmeline只能暗地里踢Zac的腿让他动一下，把他从对Graham教授热情发愣里撕下来。她当然理解这种感觉，但是不像其他人，Zac就是不能小心地哀叹。她最好尽快把他和其他人安排到一起。她不是那种会拒绝免费酒水的人，但是多少伏特加都不值得再花一个晚上听他表达对他们已婚教授的绝望感情。  
她愤怒地叹了口气，不得不从楼上几乎把他拖了下来。她注意到Vica正在演讲厅的另一侧对她挥手，她的书堆在她左臂臂弯里。Vica给她一个同情的表情，用她的右手比了几个信号——她指着自己的手表，然后用拳头攥着一个瓶子来回摆动。Emmelie摇摇头，用手比了个电话的动作递到耳边。Vica点点头，跟着人流一起离开了演讲厅。  
Emmeline楼梯下到一半时停了下来，她看见人群从中间分开，给某个进入演讲厅的人让路。 起初她以为那是Jack Crawford。 最近他越来越频繁地闯进演讲厅，就在演讲结束时来——她在想，还要过多久他就会在演讲进行到一半时打扰他们——突然把Graham教授带走，甚至不给他机会把文件收好，然后在他们全部离开演讲厅之前就消失不见。  
但今天不同，挤过学生们的是一个高高的、显眼的绅士，他穿着一件花纹繁多的西装——涡纹图案与方格条纹，令人费解——但却莫名其妙地让它很耐看。但真正吸引她的注意力的是他热切地盯着Graham教授背影的眼神。他们教授怎么没有躲避——或至少注意到那眼神——她不明白。Emmeline 很确定，如果那样的视线落在她身上，她的肌肤都会被撕成碎片。她为自己这种想法带来的神经质场面而颤抖不已。  
Emmeline记得看见过这个男人和Jack Crawford在演讲厅里闲逛，也已经偶尔看见过Bloom博士几次了。他不像一名教授，也不像探员。而且他也不像一位高层人员。可能是一个顾问。  
目不转睛地看着，她开口问道，“Zac，你看见我看到的东西没？””Without looking away she whispers, “Zac, you see what I see?” Zac没有回答，而她转过头，看见他又一次沉浸在对Graham教授的凝视里。她用手肘碰碰他的肋骨，然后嘘声说：“看在上帝的份儿上，控制一下自己吧。”然后Zac终于撕下自己黏在Graham教授身上的视线，转向刚到的那个人。然后她突然醒悟。啊，该死。这可能是她的错。  
那个男人站在离Graham博士几步远的地方。  
“很高兴在这里见到你。”Graham教授说，他没有转过身去，还在有条不紊地把所有文件归档装好到文件夹里。所以他确实感到了注视着他的那股灼热目光。  
“你的演讲精彩极了。”  
“你的会面已经结束了吗，医生？”Graham回头看了他一眼，并着重强调了最后一个词。那个男人的——显然是一名医生——灼热视线立刻软化成了一些更专业的东西。并且绝对合适。  
看起来某人对教授很感兴趣。她试图看向那名医生的左手，但是它藏在了搭在他手肘上价值两千美元的大衣下面。  
“Jack Crawford让我来接你。”  
Graham教授发出一声嘲笑。他怎么可以让一声嘲笑听起来这么可爱。“当然。”  
Emmeline平衡了一下她臀部和左手之间最后的一本笔记，然后拉着Zac走下楼梯离开演讲厅。 他们两个结束了学生们缓缓离开礼堂的游行。  
就在他们快要走过门的时候，Zac粗鲁地抓住她的胳膊肘，嘴上还轻轻地叫着“Mel，Mel，”，当他回头看向大厅时，他的双眼滑稽地瞪大了。  
她及时地转过身，看见医生——现在站得离Graham更更近——用右手手背贴上他们教授的额头，推开那些甜美的卷发。“你今天感觉怎么样？”  
关于这个男人是如何轻易地与他们非常内向、非常难以接近的教授产生肢体接触而产生的嫉妒只持续了一秒钟，紧接着不可置信和惊讶就涌向了她，她看见教授没有拉开它并且——甜美的小耶稣啊——还靠在了那只手上。  
“好多了。”  
而当他们看见医生的手靠近Graham教授的——并不是准确地在腰部，但绝对是低于友好胸椎高度时，Zac和她惊讶得只能在地上捡下巴了。  
“阿司匹林只是一种暂时的解决方式。”医生轻声责备道。  
“暂时就够了。”  
终于注意到了他们，Graham博士朝着他们的方向看了一眼，眉毛挑出一个完美的、指责的拱形。  
被吓得目瞪口呆，Emmeline和Zac愧疚地低下头，迅速冲出了演讲厅。还没转过拐角，她就已经拿着手机疯狂地打起了字。

   
当他领着她去花园中的一个长椅时，Abigail紧紧抓住Will Graham的胳膊。Lecter医生紧随其后。她已经躺在病床上太久，她感觉就像一个刚刚学步的小孩。她的腿几乎不能支撑她的体重，它们不会像她想象的走得那么快。她的身体不会听她的指挥做事。这很令人沮丧。不需要再感到被自己身体所背叛，她真的觉得够糟了。  
她小心翼翼地转身坐在长凳上。她的双腿在她屈身时几乎完全脱力。她是如此紧地抓着Will的胳膊，连她自己的胳膊因为这股力量而颤抖。她的身体就是不能正确地移动。她努力克制自己不要沮丧地咬住下唇。刚一坐下她就松开了Will的胳膊，双手在腿上攥紧，双眼盯着它们。Will在她身边坐下，而Lecter医生站在他附近。  
“你感觉如何？”Will轻声问。他非常小心地在她身旁，身体上的，情感上的，就像对待一件细瓷。这不是她想要的，但是她还是让这一切顺其自然。在她现在的状况下，她不能对愿意对他好的人吹毛求疵。有一打的人巴不得她死，对每个人来说都是如此。  
“孤单。”她说，声音中有一丝因恐惧而产生的轻颤。“我要搞砸了，是不是？我害怕做噩梦。”  
“我们会帮你解决噩梦。”Lecter医生说，他的语气没有Will的那么小心，要更冷静。这令人感到惊讶。Bloom医生对她很同情也很仁爱，她以为Lecter医生也会是如此。  
“你能吗？之前的那个女人，她说你疯了。”  
“你相信她吗？”Will听起来并不焦急，只是对她的回答感到好奇。你可能会认为，当有人说他们坏话时，任何人都至少会表现得有点生气。  
“我相信我所见到的。”  
“那么你看见了什么？”Lecter问，让她抬头看他，却只令她立刻把视线再次低回到自己的双手上。他不喜欢他们的眼睛。Will和Lecter医生的都是。它们太刺眼，太具有探寻性了。有人看透了你，这让人感觉不安全。这感觉就像违规操作。非法入侵。剽窃秘密。彻底搜寻一个人心里最隐秘的地方。有些事被当做秘密是有原因的，而且它们最好被带进坟墓里。  
Abigail吞下了她喉咙里的恐惧，用尽全部的勇气让自己充满仇恨和悲伤的表情保持不变，“我看见你杀了我父亲。”  
“那让你抓狂吗？”  
“那让我感觉不舒服，”她干巴巴地说着瞥了他一眼，眉毛拱起一个毫无感情的弧度。Will对她的言辞没有任何反应，尽管他预料到了这些。但在眼角余光外，她看见Lecter医生歪着头感受她直率的回答的腔调。那双眼里有好奇。一种令人震惊的好奇。她犹豫了一下，舔舔嘴唇，然后继续说了下去。“杀人会被社会所谴责是有原因的。即使你不得不去做。”  
“社会在生活中发现美。”Will平静地、轻柔地回答。似乎没什么能动摇他。这无助于消减她的挫败感。“而且通过社会联系，人们所能想到最丑恶的事应该就是将它剥夺。”  
在悲伤和脆弱的气氛下，她的眼睛露出了一层坚实的失望。她沉默不语，又低头看向她的双手，她将自己封闭，这样他们就不会注意到变化。Will歪了歪头，想要再次抓住她的眼神，然后她扭头不看他。她无法控制地在表达顺从的同时在声音里掺杂怒火。“而那又让我变成了什么，作为一个杀人凶手的女儿？”  
“你说过他也有爱，而我相信你。他身上有很多恐怖的地方，而你找到了他最美的部分。”  
这让她吃了一惊，她快速地瞥了他一眼。他的声音里充满了感情，双眼中亦是如此。他的回答里有一种——不完全是渴望——亲密的性质。她的视线被Lecter医生所吸引，他朝Will走近一步，他的眼中闪烁着一种特殊的渴望。是某种亲密又熟悉的情感。是某种被珍藏的感受。Abigail皱着眉，疑问在她的心头燃烧，但是谨慎让她没有开口。  
“我知道你想问，所以我们来做个交易，”Will继续说，在她能决定自己是否要开口问之前，“交换。互相诚实回答。你可以先问，来吧。”  
Abigail这次真的很担忧，她紧张地绞紧手指。她不喜欢这么轻而易举地被读出来。 而且她无法控制地对他的提议感到怀疑。这是一个非常慷慨的建议。对他们之中的任何一个都可能产生适得其反的效果。不能保证他真的会说实话。和自己辩论了一会后，她决定无论如何都去试试。毕竟也没有人强迫她要诚实。  
“当你杀了我父亲时，你是什么感觉？”  
“充满力量。”  
她提问，睁大眼睛与Will对视。没有犹豫，没有动摇。这个回答吹散了那层失望。她不知道是应该为他的诚实回答，还是为自己心花怒放的宽慰感到害怕。而在她能停下之前，这种宽慰慢慢地、危险地变形成了疑惑。  
“交换。”Lecter医生提醒她。“你父亲告诉过你关于那些他杀害的女人们的事吗？”  
她犹豫了一会儿。  
“你现在不必回答，”Will说，他的声音仍然轻柔，使人镇静。“但等你可以回答时，我希望你能对我们说实话。”

Freddie倚着Hannibal Lecter的宾利，用手指敲着她的钱包。两个护士从她身边经过，她礼貌地冲她们点点头。如果她打算常常回来的话，最好让员工们对她有个好印象。 礼貌会让你前路畅通无阻。  
她看了一眼手机，查看时间。他们已经在医院呆了一段时间了，她不禁想他们可能在和Abigail谈什么。尽管她不怎么担心他们会影响到她。Abigail年轻但也很聪明。而且谨慎。她不会如此轻易地就相信杀了自己父亲的男人。  
Freddie一会儿会回来给Abigail她的名片，因为Will Graham偷走了她准备好的那个。  
几分钟后，她抬起头，看到他和Hannibal Lecter走近那辆宾利。她满脸堆起一个富有魅力的笑容，然后向前几步，伸出手来要与Graham握手。“我是Freddie Lounds。我相信我们从未被正式介绍过。特别是Graham探员。或者说，是Graham-Lecter探员？”  
Graham无视了她的手。“我认为你指的是并不-真的-算是-探员的Graham。”他说着挑起眉。他听起来不像发怒，更像气恼。Freddie有点因为自己没有得到更有力的回应而感到烦恼。但算了吧，这也许对他们两个都好。  
看到Graham没有握住她的手，Lecter走近了，替他的伴侣回应她的握手，脸上带着迷人的微笑。“Lounds小姐，我们也从来没有正式认识过。”  
“Lecter医生。很荣幸见到你。”比起作为丈夫的职责，他似乎更注重礼节。如果Graham不合作，也许她能从他那里套到回答。“我读过你的作品，’社会排外主义的进化根源’。它真的很有启发性。”  
“我也读了你的文章。’认识一个人*’。也很能启发人。”迷人的微笑没有移开，但它现在多了一些尖锐的意味。那不能确切地算作恐吓，但一定不是友好的象征。  
【注1：这里大概的意思是“付出自己的一些精力，已达到认识了解这个人的目的，但如果要表述清楚就有些赘述了。】  
事实上，诽谤一个人的配偶并不是最好的和他相处的方式。在希求从他们那里得到任何东西之前，她需要减轻他们的负担。她羞怯地低下头，降低音量，表现出她最好的懊悔态度。“拜托。请让我为那些评判你丈夫的词汇道歉。它们伤人而且说得不对。”  
“道歉可不能抹去那些话，太遗憾了。”Graham打趣道。  
给他们一种虚假的掌权感在他们身上不起作用。记下了。战略改变。“你们和我各自都有来这里的理由，但我认为我们都发自内心地对Abigail Hobbs感兴趣。”  
“告诉她我疯了可能会有点相反的效果。”  
Lecter把一只手放在Graham的腰上。他们靠得非常近，这让他们的配对是错误的这件事变得更明显了。 外表，腔调，言谈举止。没有一样是搭配的。  
“看来我们一开始就错了。”Lecter说。他的手臂环过Graham的后背，用上臂搂紧他，然后轻柔地把他拉近，把他塞到自己身边。“为什么我们不再试试？我们很希望能请你来吃晚餐。”  
“不，我们没有。”尽管没有从伴侣身边移开，Graham还是立刻提出反对意见。  
Freddie小小地微笑了一下。她收下了这份胜利，尽管它们很小。但是她不想看起来太急切了。“抛开我的名声不谈，我不太容易被贿赂所动摇。”她尝试用一种戏谑的语调说道。  
“没有贿赂，我向你保证。”Lecter用类似的口气说，Graham表面上翻了个白眼。也许无论如何她都会从他们身上挖出点东西。“为什么不把Abigail也请来？我们就可以一起解决所有事了。”  
她努力止住了眉毛的抽搐，但没能让她因惊讶而歪向一侧的头停下来。Lecter非常善解人意。有点过于善解人意了。当他们单独邀请她时就已经占了上风，但把Abigail掺和进来就特别地搬起石头砸自己的脚，而这又给了她主导权。这是设计好的。多年的记者生涯教会她要提防这种过于合作的人。  
但是他们也教会了她不入虎穴焉得虎子。“那我没有理由拒绝了。”她说，轻而易举地换上一副轻松的微笑。“我应该去哪个房子？”  
“我们会给你寄一份邀请函，上面有全部的细节。”  
“鉴于我们已经有你的名片了。” 

 

“你还感觉沮丧吗？”Hannibal问，他的声音在宾利的嗡嗡声和背景音乐的轻缓古典乐声中显得格外轻柔。  
Will的视线紧紧地锁在车窗外的树木上。“你怎么看？”   
“我认为你有充分的理由。”  
Will长长地、疲惫地叹了口气。他伸出一只手抚摸着脸颊。“和她再怎么友好相处也不能让她停止报道那些关于我的，能找到的——或者是编的——黑料。”他把手肘靠在窗沿上，头靠在手掌上。他已经能感到自己开始头痛了。它们最近出现得越来越频繁。  
“你身上没有可供她找到的’黑料’。”Hannibal说，他的拇指时不时地敲打着方向盘的顶部。  
当然没有。他们很确定。  
Will从侧面看着Hannibal的手，强壮，有茧，筋络凸出。伤痕累累。Will爱他的双手。他们有着熟练技艺与经验的印记。大量的时间被花费在厨房里，日复一日地在炉子前，难免会被灼伤。无数的年月在急诊室中度过，双手深深地进入濒死的躯体。一生都在狩猎，起初是孤单一人，后来和他一起。  
当Hannibal瞥向他时，Will立刻转过视线，回头看那些在眼中呼啸而过的风景。浅棕色和淡淡的蓝调混合在一起，就像能治疗他脑海中的嗡嗡声的止痛剂。  
“你在想什么？”  
Will耸耸肩。“没什么大不了的。”  
“你看起来没比刚才好多少。如果有的话，你看起来还是更苍白了。”  
“嗯，秋天真的不是一年之中晒日光浴的好时候。”他说，让自己的声音保持轻柔和漫不经心，以此来掩盖头骨上不断加剧的疼痛。他闭上眼睛，专注地听着发动机轻轻的轰声。收音机里传来安静的音符，暖气从空调里散出，窗外的寒冷离他的额头只有几厘米远。  
“你告诉Abigail你杀她父亲时感觉充满力量。”  
“我知道我说过什么。”  
Hannibal顿了一下，考虑接下来说什么。Will 几乎能听到他脑内齿轮转动的声音。  
“我以为你不想把她牵扯得更深。”  
Will咬着下唇。没错，他的确不想。但是他无法忍受她眼里的那层失落。他不假思索地说除出了那些。当他要回答的时候，一股疼痛的火花从脑海中射出，就像穿过雾的闪电，带来了一阵恶心。他紧闭着眼睛，直到疼痛减轻到能让他开口说话为止。“靠边停车。”他轻声说，声音紧绷着。  
没有问任何问题，Hannibal把车停在路边。他们刚一安全地停在远离马路的地方，他就关掉了引擎。  
Will解开了安全带的搭扣，但是没有下车。他把手伸进裤袋找阿司匹林，没有在意Hannibal不赞同的目光。他塞进嘴里三片药，直接把它们干吞了下去。他把瓶子放到口袋里面，然后把头靠在窗户上，等待着药效产生，他缓慢地、深深地呼吸着。他冲着凉凉的玻璃叹气，以此缓解脑中的风暴。  
有几分钟，他什么都没说，Hannibal也什么都没问。他闭上眼睛，数着自己的呼吸直到头痛和恶心都减弱。又几分钟缓慢地过去。或者几小时？Will不知道。  
当他再次睁开眼，他不敢去看他的腕表，不想知道他让Hannibal这样安静地等了他多久。Will感到他在自己身上的视线，但是他的眼睛却坚定地注视着窗户上自己的倒影。他看起来...疲惫，褪色，被掏空了。最近几周给他伤害太大，他已经有很久没有睡过安稳觉了。  
他的眼神流转到他们之间的操纵台上。原始状态。没有划痕。就像从来没被用过一样。Hannibal对他拥有的每一样东西都格外小心。当Hannibal把手放在他的大腿并缓慢抚摸它时，他还是吓了一跳。  
“我在这儿。”Hannibal温柔地说。  
Will舔了舔他干裂的、砂纸般的嘴唇。“当我在Eldon Stammets的蘑菇园时，我看到Garret Jacob Hobbs躺在别人的坟墓里。”他说，因为他需要把这件事从脑海里驱逐，而到目前为止，他独自一人做出的尝试总是悲惨地结束。他举起一只手，把手指按在齿轮杆上。也许有些缺口太薄，所以他才看不见。  
“幻觉？”  
Will点点头。变速杆上没有划痕，否则他应该看得见。  
“你没有告诉过Jack。”  
“当然没有。”Jack只会让事情变得更糟。“委员会就会把我带离这个领域，再一次。”  
“也许这是最好的结果。幻觉最有可能是压力造成的。休息一段时间可能有所帮助。”  
Will仔细地考虑了一会儿。他还不想这么早就被迫脱离这个游戏。他们才刚刚开始。 他用拇指划着换挡杆。它不应该看着这么完好如初。他将拇指弯曲，让指甲游走在那些数字上。Hannibal的手放在他的手上，把它夹在换挡杆上，紧紧地握着他的手以防任何伤害。Will垂眼看向他们放在换挡杆上的手，他试着扭动自己的手，而Hannibal没有动，他只是更紧地握住他，直到Will的手动弹不得。那并不疼。他的触碰温暖又熟悉。Will爱他的双手。  
Will的视线回到自己前方，回到马路和那些树木，以及有安慰作用的蓝棕混合上。  
“我的梦还是被Garrett Jacob Hobbs的鬼魂所侵扰。”他慢慢地开口，“我看见自己扣下扳机。一次又一次。我看见Hobbs摔落在地，濒死。我则沉浸在兴奋中，兴奋地头晕目眩。”紧握着他手的力量放松了。他没有试图把手从Hannibal的手下面拿出来。“但这没有持续多久。当我醒来，唯一剩下的只有卡在我喉咙深处的恶心。”  
“就是那晚发生的吗？”  
Will扭过头不看他。他感觉还没准备好告诉他他那晚真的梦到什么。  
他还没回答，Hannibal轻轻地把手盖过他的，这样他的拇指就能以一种安慰的方式滑过Will的关节。“这需要消耗某种特定的勇气。”他说，他的声音轻柔又令人安心。“去看过去社会认为可怕的东西，然后发现在那之上的美。”  
“我知道。”Will呼吸着，安静，亲密，脆弱。这是他们两个人的秘密。这也可能是一种无意识的安慰请求。一股寒颤从他的脊背流下，他把头移开冰冷的窗户，坐直了。他不知道多长时间过去了，但车内的空气变得相当地冷。而Hannibal放在他手上的手是那么温暖。Will爱他的双手。他再次深呼吸。“抱歉，头疼已经消失了。我们现在可以走了。”  
Hannibal没有移开，他的手还放在Will的手上，并且在他关节上的小小指环上又抚摸了几分钟。 然后他向他靠过来，威尔转过头，在汉尼拔在他嘴唇上留下一丝温暖和快速的啄吻时闭上了眼睛。  
然后Hannibal低下头，在Will的领口轻轻嗅了嗅。他抬起头，用鼻尖轻触Will耳后的敏感肌肤，他轻嗅着。Will微微抬起下巴让他能更方便地靠过来，邀请他再靠近一点。他沉醉在那些喷薄在他皮肤上的温热吐息。他爱上了他丈夫的这些小动作，不管它们有多奇怪。  
Hannibal把一只手放在Will的下巴底下，然后把他的头转了过来，这样他们就能面对彼此了。他们的额头靠在一起。  
“我闻起来像什么？”Will问，只是出于习惯。  
“发烧。又甜又弱。”  
“是吗？难怪我头痛。”同时解释了疲倦，恶心和寒冷。  
Will的手机响了，这把他们都吓了一跳。  
Will从他的夹克里拿出手机。“是Jack，”他看着来电ID说。他可能又想要因为一个随便什么理由就冲他大吼大叫。Will现在没心情处理这些狗屁东西。他按下静音，然后把它又放回了夹克里，就让Jack一遍又一遍打来然后对着语音信箱寻找内心满足吧。  
Hannibal再次发动引擎，把暖气开到最大，这样Will就不会打哆嗦了。“Jack可以等，而我们要回家了。我想让你休息。”   
Will很想抗议——他仍然有成山的工作要做——但现在看来，这听起来的确是一个好主意。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三集的后半部分!这章真的很难写，天哪。  
> 祝愉快

   
“把Abigail带离控制环境是鲁莽的。你把她带到家里，她可能会体会到强烈的情绪，然后产生攻击性的反应。或者在无意识的情况下，再现创伤性事件的某些方面。”  
Jack皱眉。这不是他想听到的话。他不能这样做。“Lecter医生？”  
Lecter医生仔细思考了一会儿。“Bloom医生是对的。”最后他看着她说。“但是有一种重构创伤情景的方案，确实能让Abigail在无法拒绝的情况下得到治疗。”  
Jack注意到Alana对Lecter医生的回答摇了摇头，翻了个白眼。  
他压下一个欣慰的笑容。这是两种不同的观点，而他会选择最能为他的工作服务的那个。并不是说他们反对他就会去阻止他。而他一定会有一个拥护者。  
“Will杀了她的父亲来救她的命。”Alana坚持道，她的语调不断加重。“如果她看到Will作为她的救世主却并没有达到她的预期，她会把对父亲的恨转移到他身上的。”  
Jack欣赏立场坚定的人。尤其是当他们与他观点相同时。“他会处理好的，”他告诉她，打断了她的论述。他知道Alana已经和Will有了一段长时间的亲密关系，所以她的担心可能更出于对朋友的关照，而不是全然的职业观点。“他在哪里？”  
“休息。”Lecter医生说。“他感觉不太舒服。”  
Jack抬起一边眉毛。这是答非所问。“他在哪？”  
“他在休息。”  
Alana转向Lecter医生，微微皱着眉。“发生了什么事？他还好吗？”  
“最近这几周让他很累。看来他已经很久没睡好了。”  
“他会好起来吗？”  
“他会好的，”Lecter医生安慰她，然后又看向Jack。“但他需要休息，”他说，他的声音变得更加坚决，语气着重强调在‘休息’一词上。Jack不喜欢那种语调。看起来Lecter医生的观点也不回像他想的那么有用。  
“没有他，你不能带Abigail回明尼苏达州。”  
“我恐怕你得等他感觉好点了再说。”  
Jack的眉毛抽搐着。他在椅子上挺直身体，把手握在椅子上，然后久久地盯着Lecter医生。“Lecter医生，我很欣赏你对Will能如此关心，”他缓慢地说，仔细斟酌每一个单词，“但是现在有七个家庭，他们都在等着去知道在他们女儿身上到底发生了什么。”  
“而我很欣赏你对工作的奉献，Crawford探员，” Lecter医生还击道，“但是Will现在状态不好，还无法正确地完成一项调查。我怀疑你是否能忍受只完成了一半的工作。”  
好吧，外交到此结束。“他在哪里？”他命令道。如果他必须要把Will从房子里拽去来，他也会去做。这是FBI，不是慈善机构。仅仅靠Jack自己是没办法把任何罪犯关进监狱的。他需要他的探员们跟上。所以除非Will奄奄一息地躺在病床上，否则他没有理由不让他做这个工作。  
“他在休息。”Lecter医生平静地回答。  
Jack咂咂舌头。他正在认真地重新考虑Lecter医生还应不应该继续参与到这个案子里。他的洞察力显然有用，但他对Will的保护对他们工作的妨碍更甚。他把手机从口袋里翻出来，敲出Will的电话号码。铃声响了几次后，Jack被转接到语音信箱了。 他低声骂了一句，在问候语结束前又拨了一次。  
Lecter医生斜倚在他的座位上，双腿交叉，双拳紧握着放在腿上。“他不会接的。”  
“哦？那又是为什么？”  
“因为他正在休息。”“  
“他之后可以去休息，但我现在就需要他来。”又是语音信箱。他又打了一次。  
“Will的头脑就是他最锋利的工具，应该被小心对待。”Lecter医生缓慢地说，就像对一个孩子解释一个很难的概念。Jack真的一点也不喜欢那个语气。“你不想要现在打搅他。给他一点休息时间。”  
语音信箱的提示音一响，Jack就挂断了电话，把它胡乱塞进了口袋里。他再一次把手放在桌子上，并用和Lecter医生一样的语调开口说话。“Will不是什么玻璃易碎品，Lecter医生。他之前在凶杀案里工作过。对他来说这不是什么新鲜事了。”  
“拜托，Jack，”Alana干巴巴地说。“Hannibal是对的。你可能觉得Will的同理心是一种天赋，是你调查工作中的好用工具，但是这给他带来了压力。你推得太厉害，他会退缩，你就会在此过程中失去一个探员。”  
“就给他几天时间，”Lecter医生补充道。“足以确保没什么严重情况了。”Jack长长地叹了口气，那里面有气恼的意味。他用一副严厉的表情盯着Lecter医生，但是医生没那么容易就退缩，他坚定地瞪了回去。在这个很长并且令人不适的长时间瞪视过去后，Jack决定收敛一点。如果把时间全花在和一堵墙争辩不休上，他是不会做好任何事的。而且他怀疑如果他冲着Lecter医生大吼也不会让他屈服。他不像Will或其他探员那么温顺，鉴于他是一个顾问。  
“就几天，”Jack咬牙切齿地嘶声说。他会特别关注Will和Lecter医生的关系的。他们之间可能没他想象的那么好把握。  
 

   
为了不打扰到Will的睡姿，Hannibal慢慢地在床边坐下。 他再一次被裹在Hannibal那侧床上的一堆摊子里，脸则深埋在枕头之中。  
Hannibal拉扯那些毯子，直到它们从Will的头上滑落，掉到他的肩膀上。他倾身在他衬衫领口上面，后颈的温暖肌肤上落下一连串的吻。Will 在他亲吻到他耳廓时微微动了动。他深吸一口气，又发出一声满足的叹息，尽管他还闭着眼睛靠着他的额头。  
“你早到家了，”Will说，声音嘶哑轻柔，带着睡意。“我以为Jack会把你留久一点。”  
Hannibal声音埋在他耳后的柔软发丝里，轻轻吸气。睡醒的Will闻起来总是很香。尽管感冒的残留破坏了他的自然气味。看来他临走前给他的药没有完全让他感冒痊愈，但最起码Will看起来没那么累了。“因为你不在，Jack找不到人让他大吼。”  
“哦，对。他对心理医生的奇怪的尊重。”Will轻笑，他的笑容让他的耳朵轻轻晃动。  
Hannibal牙齿夹住两个可爱耳朵中的一个，轻轻地咬着它。Will尖叫一声摇晃起来，最终转过身来。他双手环住Hannibal的脖子把他拉了下来，用一个纯洁的吻把他那孩子气的笑容压在汉尼拔的嘴上。Will压着Hannibal的嘴唇被很干，在他们分开前，他不由自主地在上面快速地舔了一下。  
“你感觉如何？”他问，往下咬住Will的下巴，然后又慢慢地移到脖子下方的柔软皮肤上。  
Will仰着头，手缓缓搭在Hannibal的肩膀上。“好多了。”  
“你觉得你能吃一顿清淡的晚餐吗？”  
“那得是相当清淡的一顿。只有一道菜，没有前菜，没有甜点。你认为你能完成这一壮举吗？”  
“你对我要求太多了，亲爱的Will。但我会尽全力尝试的。”  
Will双手伸向Hannibal的脖子，直到能碰到他精心梳过的头发并把它弄乱。Hannibal拿起他一只手，并轻柔地把它放到嘴边，在他手腕的淤青上留下一个又一个小心翼翼的、久久逗留的吻，他无声地道歉着。这是自从他抓出那些淤青后就常常在做的事。他并不总是为给Will做标记而道歉，但是这些特别的痕迹显然是一些他不会愉快想起的回忆的丑陋提醒。  
“别担心，不疼了。它们几乎都要消失了。”Will说，把他拉过来又亲了一口，“所以？Jack想要什么？”  
“就像你想的那样。他想要Abigail回明尼苏达。而且他想让你也一起去。”  
Will耸耸肩。“想到了。你说了什么？”  
“你现在身体不好，他得等你感觉好点了再说。Jack不太高兴。”  
Will咯咯笑了。“他不喜欢自己没有在想要的时候就立刻得到。” 他伸手握住Hannibal夹克衫的翻领，把它从他肩膀上褪下来。  
Hannibal让它从自己身上整个滑下来，然后把它放在了床的另一侧。他松开领带结，Will开始懒洋洋地解开他马甲上的纽扣。“看来FBI更看重顽固而不是洞察力。”  
“大量的顽固肯定能弥补洞察的不足。”  
“恐怕不是在他追逐切萨皮克开膛手的时候，” Hannibal说，唇上咧开一个笑。已经十年了，在抓捕切萨皮克开膛手方面Jack还是没有任何进展，尽管他近乎痴迷地执着于那些他聚集起来的猎犬们。 Hannibal把他的领带扔在他的夹克衫旁边，然后帮Will解开了马甲上的最后一个纽扣。“在我们把Abigail带回明尼苏达之前，他给了你几天的暂缓休息时间。尽管，这个’几天’我觉得他是指不超过一天，然后他就会把你拽回实验室。”  
“如果他宽宏大量，那就是两天。”  
“同时我希望你能做个CT扫描。只是确保你的大脑没有出血或者中风。而且我认为如果你的头痛变得更加频繁，预防计划会很有必要。”马甲也加入到了Will那侧床边的夹克衫和领带里。  
Will瑟缩了一下，就在他的手隔着一层衬衫软布放在Hannibal 胸前的时候。“更多的药？”  
“可能也会带来你生活方式上的一些改变。”他必须要确保Will停止剥夺自己睡眠的行为。那可能包括更频繁地与Jack碰头，以防他把Will逼到极限之外。他无法说自己是在怪罪Jack为工作献身的行为，但是一旦提及Will的健康，Hannibal不会做出任何让步。  
Will 抓住Hannibal的胳膊，然后推倒了他。Hannibal顺从地照做，他把自己压在Will的身上，头则搭在Will的脖子上，当Will的手伸向他的头发时，他的手臂在他的腰和床垫之间滑动。  
“你没有想着要给我做个膳食计划，对不对？”  
“我想我们需要调整你的饮食，迟早会调整。也许从咖啡开始吧。”  
Will咂舌。“噢不，Hannibal。你不能把咖啡都禁止掉。我需要每天摄入咖啡因保证我像人类一样运作。另外，减少咖啡因只会让头痛更严重。”  
“完全不喝咖啡的确不明智。我只是在建议你减少每天的摄入量。”  
“如果我要少喝咖啡，那酒也得这样。就是说你的豪华晚餐不能搭着酒喝了。”  
现在轮到Hannibal畏缩了。好吧，他不能说他没有预料到这事发生。“很好。那就晚餐不喝酒。”他用胳膊支撑着身子，低头看着Will恶作剧的笑容。“你从我身上索取太多了，亲爱的，”他说，低头给了他另一个吻。”  
Will在他们分开时对他咧嘴一笑。“你怎么忍受得了我？”  
“我也想知道是怎么回事。” 

   
Franklyn焦虑地捻着他的拇指。顺时针，逆时针，顺时针，逆时针，顺时针。   
他在脚踝处交叉双腿，然后发现那样很不舒服，又在膝盖处交叉双腿，发现那样更不舒服，然后他又在脚踝处交叉双腿，最后他直接放弃并把腿分开了。房间的温度似乎太高又太低。就像脱掉夹克的同时揉着手臂暖身一样。  
他向前倾斜，手肘放在膝盖上，手指放进头发里并把它们向后梳。自从他换了发胶后，头发摸起来舒适多了。他得到了几乎和Lecter医生一样的效果。尽管他可能更想确切地知道他使用的牌子是什么。他深深地吸气，然后再一次呼出全部的气，然后又立刻对自己不够绅士的行为进行谴责。  
他坐直身子，理了理衬衫，从夹克衫上把不存在的棉纤维拿掉，然后又正了正领带。他平稳地呼吸，然后倚在了他的座位上。他在确认自己的外表再次变得完美无缺后，就低头看向自己的表。然后又立刻开始惊慌了。  
七分钟。Lecter医生迟到了七分钟。这不寻常。  
他刚意识到自己正在啃咬下唇就立刻停下了。他知道他没弄错时间，他每次约好的会诊时间都一样。也许他弄错日期了。他再一次看了看表，然后六点钟上小方块里的时间告诉他他没有错，他也没弄错时间。  
当他的腿开始自己抖动时，Franklyn站了起来，走到窗前，他的手在背后轻拍着。他在房间里转了一小圈，他的眼睛在墙上的画和素描上游移着。它们都是很好的作品。Lecter医生真的很有品位。他在想自己能不能得到一些它们的复制品。  
然后他走到床边，把手滑向百叶窗的一片偷偷看着外面。Lecter医生的宾利就在那里，停在它总是停着的地方，完美无瑕，好像从来没被开过一样。如果Lecter医生确实不在他的办公室里，他可能也没有走远，毕竟他没开车。但是大楼的入口没锁。如果他已经走了，那Fraklyn怀疑他可能忘记锁门了。  
他又一次看了一眼表。八分钟了。  
Franklyn吞下他喉咙里开始形成的一团紧张情绪。他回到了自己的座位，俯视着椅子上昂贵的皮料，重心从一只脚换到另一只脚。他转过身去看门。也许他应该试着去听听Lecter医生到底在不在办公室。  
上帝，不。这么做并不绅士。如果他想知道某人在不在，最好还是敲门。他就要这么干。  
Franklyn昂首阔步地走向门，再次整理领带，然后举起一只手。然后没有敲。打扰别人的会诊很粗鲁。也许上一个来的人经历了非常艰难的一天，需要更长时间。一个真正的绅士需要善解人意，尊重其他人的苦难。他垂下手，又回到了床边。宾利车没有动。  
他看向他的表。九分钟了。  
很好。这也太过了。他再也受不了了。去他的绅士。  
Franklyn再次走了过去并敲了敲门。三下沉着自信的敲门声。他只需要等几秒门把手就动了起来。所以归根结底Lecter医生真的在里面。门摇晃着打开了，Franklyn换上一副微笑，然后在发现那人不是Lecter 医生后就立刻丢掉了它。  
“你是谁？”他想都没想就脱口而出。  
开门的男人看起来就和他一样震惊，他的一边眉毛好奇地上挑着。  
他们上下打量着彼此并盯着对方看了整整一分钟。那人看上去粗俗邋遢，衣衫褴褛，头发蓬乱，法兰绒衬衫也是穿坏的。他的胳膊下面夹着一个大信封，上面贴着全市最贵的私人诊所的LOGO。以他的穿着打扮来看，他所处的阶级无法负担这类医疗检查费用。但Lecter医生这种社会阶级能付得起。  
仿佛被他的想法召唤一般，Lecter医生出现在这个男人的身侧。“Franklyn。很抱歉让你等了一会。我本来要给你打电话的。”  
Franklyn抢先回答。“哦，嗯——不，别担心。我才应该为打扰你的会诊而道歉。”   
这个男人的双眼从他跳回到了Lecter医生身上，然后又看向他。“你约好的时间是什么时候？”  
Franklyn再一次低头看表。“十分钟之前。”  
“如果比平常时间晚十五分钟结束可以吗？”  
“什么？是有什么——”  
“谢谢你。”  
然后门在他面前关上了。 

   
“我恐怕没有酒可以给你，年轻的小姐。”  
Abigail微笑着接过Will递给她的茶杯。“我想我会活下来的。” 杯子在冒烟，温暖着她的手。它散发着生姜和柠檬的味道，与她在房间里找到的免费食物完全不同。  
Will在她前面坐下，拿着自己的茶杯。  
Abigail把自己的杯子拿到嘴边，轻轻抿了一口。她很开心能在一系列她不知道名字的东西里找到蜂蜜的味道。   
“Jack Crawford想让我明天带你去小木屋。” Will说。  
“他想从我这里得到什么？”  
“他认为你帮助你的父亲杀了那些女孩。”  
Abigail缩回身子，差点把杯子甩出去，把滚烫的水浇在自己身上。在恐慌蔓延之前她控制住了自己，并小心地把杯子放回了桌上，她双手在腿上摩擦了一会儿，然后再用它们包住杯子。她预料到了这个回答，但是听到有人大声地、如此坦白地说出来还是感觉震惊。至少她以为人人都会为这件事涂上一层糖衣伪装。  
“这个指控我的消息可能是对的。”她说。“不论你怎么看待它，我仍然是那些女孩死亡的原因。”她让自己能聚集的所有悲伤展示在脸上，把头放低到一个还不至于完全隐藏脸的角度，满面愁容。“现在这些永远不会结束了，对不对？不管去哪，我都会拖着这个永恒的污点。”  
“人们的思想变化无常。而在你身上的关注度会渐渐消减。他们会找到其他令人感到愤怒的事的。”  
“但在那之前，你要坚持住。”Lecter医生说，他本来在房间那边不知道做着什么，现在他回来了。Abigial几乎忘记了他在那里。他没穿夹克，袖子还卷到了手肘处，看起来没有那么威严，更好接近了。她敲门时发现他在Will的房间里，这挺奇怪的。但她猜测他们一定习惯了深夜谈话和彼此的陪伴。他们第一次去医院探望她时就已经看起来很亲密了。  
她点点头，然后轻呷了一口茶，让自己稳定下来。“很高兴今天能见到Marissa。”  
“是吗？”  
“她告诉我她不相信新闻里说的那些话。”  
鉴于房间里只有两把椅子，Lecter医生坐到了Will身后的窗沿上。当他在去往窗沿的路上把手擦过Will肩膀时，她很小心地没让自己挑起眉毛。Will一点反应都没有，看起来对这种触碰很习惯。  
“在全世界都让你失望时，她还是相信你最好的一面。”Lecter医生在压低身子坐在窗沿上时对她说。“我们难道不是都需要那样的人吗？”  
“她相信我最好的一面，因为那是她唯一曾看到的。”她对着杯子喃喃自语。  
Will把杯子递到嘴边，缓缓地品了一口茶，他的眼睛似乎在搜寻者一些她内在的东西。“你并不认为她是一位朋友。”   
Abigail看向别处。她的眼睛盯着那张单人床，Will的两个小行李袋放在床脚。这些行李对于一个夜晚来说有点太多了。她手指轻轻点着杯壁，只是为了给双手找点事做。她确实从来没有把Marissa视为一个朋友或是知己，不管Marissa有多坦诚地对她，多努力地去理解她。Abigail从来没期望她能理解。别忘了她在她们相遇时那样对她，让她陷入窘境。你很难对一个被你选为牺牲品的人坦诚相待。  
“我情愿不再见她，在我离开医院之后。”  
在她的眼角余光中，她注意到Will正歪着头，试图抓住她的视线。“Marissa Schurr。十九岁。风疹性皮肤。赭色头发。身高体重和你一样。”  
“我知道，”她轻声说，她的眼睛现在盯着床头柜上的台灯，这是房间里唯一的光源。柔和的灯光与舒适的温暖结合在一起，带给房间一种舒适、安全的感觉。也许这就是她感觉能轻易开口讲述这些的理由。“她很可能会是我爸爸的另一个受害者。”  
“她本来应该是，事实上。”Lecter医生说。  
Abigail拿起杯子，把嘴唇贴在杯子边缘上，喝了非常小的一口。比起喝茶本身，她更喜欢温暖的茶水贴在她上唇上的感觉。她发现这很能让人放松。尽管她常因为这个爱好得到一些令人讨厌的评论。但是Will和Lecter医生都没有评论她这种行为，所以她放纵着自己，直到她的胃里打的结都舒展开了。过了一会，她把杯子放回到了桌子上。   
“我想离开。我会卖掉房子，然后用那笔钱去支付大学学费。”她知道自己不能呆在明尼苏达。这里没有任何大学会录取她。如果她可以，她完全会离开这个国家，但是她怀疑她是否有钱支付任何住宿费用。上学期间的打工兼职能给予很大帮助。  
“有那么多不正当的死亡诉讼，我怀疑你还能有多少钱搬出去，”Will轻声说。  
Abigail已经想到那点了。“Freddie Lounds告诉我她会帮我出版一本书，”她说，终于看向了Will。“关于我身上发生的事。我可以用那份钱。”  
Lecter医生和Will在她提到Freddie Lounds时交换了一个表情。她无法从Lecter医生脸上解读到任何东西，但是Will很明显对书的事不大高兴。  
“一本关于你的书，同时也会提到我们。”他缓慢地说。  
“我可以给你塑造一个良好的形象。毕竟你救了我的命。”  
Will怀疑地挑起眉毛。“从Freddie Lounds那里来的所有事都不会让我有什么良好形象。”  
“我们不想再吸引来什么注意了。”Lecter医生说。“不论好坏。”  
“有什么事要隐瞒？”  
“很可怕的事。”Will用一种不祥的声音说，尽管他调皮的微笑破坏了效果。  
她可以就壁橱里的尸体开个玩笑，但是在这种情况下，这似乎不是个好主意，“你们是处于一段外遇关系中还是什么？”  
Lecter对她眨眨眼，她不由自主地笑出声来，但立刻就把它藏在了杯子后面。  
 

   
Will和Lecter医生正在检查被插在鹿角上的Marissa Schurr的尸体，Jack站在他们几米之外的地方。Will正用手电筒照进女孩的嘴，嘴里咕哝着关于异物组织和微量血液残留的事。  
他们把Abigail带回了明尼苏达，检查她是否参与了她父亲的谋杀，然后一个新的女孩就死了。“这个女孩被谋杀时Abigail在哪？”Jack说。  
“她和我在一起，”Will说，小心翼翼地把女孩的头发从他的脸上拨开。“她昨晚睡不着觉，所以她来我房间和我聊天。在凌晨两点左右睡着了。”  
所以Abigail Hobbs不可能谋杀了这个女孩，但这不意味着她没有参与对其他女孩的谋杀里。“所以我们要找到另一个杀人犯。”  
“像是某个受到Garrett Jacob Hobbs激励的人。某种模仿行为。”Will再次按下女孩的头，然后关掉了手电筒。他后退一步面对Jack，差点撞到Lecter医生。  
“一个模仿者，”Jack重复，走近了他。  
“一个聪明的精神变态。没有可追踪的动机，没有行为模式。他可能受Hobbs谋杀案的启发，但是他可能不会再用这种方式杀人了，”他指着Marissa Schurr说。“他可能会变得更难抓住。”  
“而且Abigail可能是他下一个目标。”Lecter医生说。  
Jack发出一声长长的、疲倦的叹息。“我想是时候让Abigail永远地离开家了，” 他慢慢地说。“把她需要打包的东西都装起来，然后带她离开明尼苏达。”  
Will点点头，然后他们都走回了楼梯，离开了小屋，留他一个人和另一个他无法拯救的人的尸体待在一起。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鉴于我是这个文章的作者，就是这里的上帝，所以我设定LGBT+婚姻和收养行为在五十个州都合法，从大概至少00年代起吧。那么我们就开始吧。  
> 祝你阅读愉快！

“你有预约吗？”  
“你有啤酒吗？”  
Hannibal脸上的苦涩变成了忍俊不禁，他走到一边让Alana进来。  
她漫步走进办公室，并开始解她温暖外套的纽扣，然后在看见Will时停了下来。 Will正躺在Hannibal办公桌配套的椅子上，手上拿着一本很重的书。“Will，”她说，眉毛惊讶地上挑。她以为她永远也不会在这里找到他。一些亲密的接触和眉目传情是一回事。而Will随便出现在汉尼拔的办公室里则又是另一回事了。谢天谢地，目前为止她从匡蒂科的教授警员那还没有听说过任何谣言，所以她猜他们在不熟的人们面前会更谨慎。  
Will举起手，点点头，算打过招呼。“你好，Alana。”  
“你不应该在匡蒂科吗？”她说，从惊讶中回过神来，然后给了他一个微笑。而这个笑容在她看见他左手上的、几乎完全隐藏在他正读着的书后的伤口时则立刻消失了，“你的手怎么了？”  
Will举起了手，这样他能看得更清楚点。“切鱼的时候伤到手了，”他解释道，轻轻地耸了耸肩。Alana知道Will几乎捉了一辈子的鱼，但是她不记得这类伤口之前有发生过。它看起来也不是什么浅浅的伤口。一定是因为鱼。还有刀。Will合上了书——法语书，从封面看出来的——然后把它放在了桌子上Hannibal的那一叠笔记旁边。“而且我在躲着Jack，”她说，回答了她第一个问题。  
“躲着，”Alana歪头回答。“你的学生呢？”  
“今天剩下的时间都不讲课了，”Will躺到椅子上，看上去自在极了。“除了复制杀手（Copy Cat killer）之外，我们还在跟进一个新案子，而我们现在卡住了。Jack情绪紧绷。现在在实验室里待着可不好。”他说，脸上带着一个疲倦的微笑。  
她解开大衣剩下的纽扣，然后把它从肩膀上褪去，让Hannibal帮她把衣服挂在靠近门口的衣架上。他指了指沙发让她坐下，与此同时走去开他的酒柜。医生在办公室里储存着酒这件事本身就有够奇怪的，但是Alana知道他在最后的病人走后还是会在这里待很久。  
“而你却来了这里。”她说。  
“我发现，当有一个人可以与我不断交流想法时，我更容易思考。”他看了Hannibal一眼，而仿佛感到了他的注视一般，Hannibal回头给了他一个微笑。几秒钟后Will就收回了视线，站了起来，扭动着肩膀缓解痉挛。Alana开始疑惑他到底在这里呆了多长时间。他绕着桌子走，手指擦过抛过光的木质桌面，然后在房间中央两把相对的椅子中挑了一个坐下了。“如果我们没有任何进展，Jack很可能叫你来增援。”  
“我以为他现在在找Hannibal的路上了，不管什么时候，只要他需要找第二个顾问办案，他就会来。”她惊讶地说。Jack跟她说让她去做案件顾问已经有一段时间了。但事实上他却找了Will和Hannibal去做这个。这给了她一个机会，让她能专注于Abigail和她的康复情况。这也给了她更多时间去关注她自己的学生们， 帮她节省了从乔治敦到匡蒂科的旅行费用。  
“不幸的是，我这周的行程就碰巧难以想象地很满。”Hannibal把他从柜子里拿出的瓶子放了回去，然后和她一起坐在了沙发上，递给她一杯酒。  
“谢谢。”Alana尝试着抿了一口，她很喜欢这个味道。她不知道Hannibal从哪里买酒，但是它们唱起来味道都很浓重。总让她去想酒里到底有什么。她很擅长检查酒里的味道，但Hannibal的酒里有种她搞不清楚的东西。  
“我的呢？”Will坐在他的椅子上打趣道。Hannibal转向了他。“没到晚餐呢。”他说，嘴角是一个小小的、充满希望的微笑。什么情况下Hannibal的决定才会被影响？Alana不知道。  
但是这的确让Hannibal动摇了，他考虑了一会Will的请求，手指在他的杯子上轻点着，尽管他的笑容已经背叛了这个动作中包含的调侃。“我允许你喝几小口。”最终他说，然后站起来把自己的杯子递给了Will。Alana甚至都不想对此加以评论了。如果不是匡蒂科的每个人都瞎了，那就是他们两个只在她眼前这样。  
“你真慷慨。”Will接过杯子，对Hannibal眉开眼笑。他把杯子放近鼻子，在喝之前轻闻了一下。Hannibal伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着Will的头发，Will晃着脑袋要躲开他。  
“很荣幸你能来访，我能为你做点什么？”Hannibal坐回到沙发上她的身旁，与此同时Will抱着他的——Hannibal的——杯子，正在花时间享受偷来的每一口酒。  
Alana在回答之前又喝了一口她的酒。一点点液态勇气能让她继续进行这个话题。“我早些时候去看了Abigail，并且，好吧，我现在也需要有人跟我聊聊了。”  
“进行得不顺利？”Will说。  
“本来会更糟。我猜。恢复还需要更长时间，但是她已经在好转了。慢慢地。”  
Abigail是一个聪敏的女孩。她足智多谋。懂实际也有手段。而且被在她身上发生的一切深刻地影响着。Alana知道Will和Hannibal感觉要对她负责， 而且在某种程度上还想成为她生命中的一部分，但是她还是认为这对他们两都没有任何益处。Abigail需要一个安全的临床环境去再次找到她的落足点，去再次得到那份前行的勇气。Will和Hannibal介入只能是作为她的一个拐杖。  
Will在杯子里搅动着酒，他闷闷不乐地看着它。“Abigail可能还——”  
他的手机响了，打断了对话，还吓了他们一跳。  
Will翻找口袋把它拿了出来。才看了一眼打电话的人，他就做起了鬼脸。“猜猜是谁，”他说，没接电话就站了起来，可能是准备出去再接。  
Hannibal 因这突如其来的打扰而露出不愉快的微笑。“鉴于Jack有条不紊地挑不合适的时间来打扰，我们必须得做点什么了。”他也站了起来，跟着Will走向靠近门的衣架。  
“我同意，”Will说，在手机还响着的时候把它放回口袋。“但恐怕这次我得跟着走。”他递给Hannibal那杯酒，然后去找他的公文包和夹克衫。“谢谢那几口酒。”他说，微微转身对他微笑。  
Hannibal点点头作为回答，拿着玻璃杯和Will的公文包好让他能穿上夹克。“我能期待一下你和我共进晚餐吗？”他说，在Will和袖子们做完斗争后再次把公文包递给了他。  
“我会尽力来的，但我不能保证。”  
“一定提前给我打电话。不管你能不能来。”  
“会的，”Will快速地点点头，最后看了一眼Alana，“很高兴见到你，Alana。”  
“保重。”她在他轻快离开时说道。  
门在第二次被Hannibal关上时发出了轻轻的砰声，他坐回到她身边，这回手上拿着他的酒杯。他花了几秒钟时间来品尝、回味他的葡萄酒。然后他开口说：“你今天能否与我们共进晚餐？或者只是和我，如果我们亲爱的Will发现他身体不适的话。”  
一顿晚餐。距离她上次在他家用餐已经过去很久了。在他还是她的导师时，她曾经频繁地去拜访他。但是自从她自己成为了一个心理医生以来，日程比她在实习期间还要繁重，在Hannibal家参加晚餐派对的机会变得稀少了。她本来想要激动地接受，然后她想起了今晚她还有工作要做。一些学生需要她在论文上提供帮助。这对以他们和她来说意义都极其重大。“我讨厌谢绝一个在你家吃饭的邀请。”她说，一个充满歉意的微笑汇聚在嘴角，“但是我今晚已经有安排了。”  
“那也许再换个时间吧。”Hannibal说，点了点头表示不需要道歉。“和Abigail度过了有趣的一天吗？”他问，换了个话题。  
 

   
“哦但是Will，你已经结婚了，对吧？有孩子吗？”Beverly打趣道。  
Jimmy抬头看向Beverly，然后是Will，然后是Turner家孩子们的尸体，真是个好时机。Will听到这个问题后顿了一下，是出于惊讶还是不适还有待考证。  
“没有，”他没有看Beverly地回答道，他还围着桌子转着，饶有兴趣地看着尸体，尽量不和任何人产生眼神接触——尽管这种特殊的习惯并不少见。Jimmy完全可以数得过来Will看他眼睛的次数。Will又围着Turner夫人的尸体打转，然后把她搬到了Turner先生的尸体旁。他的手指敲击着他手上切下的纸。这很不舒服。  
“真的吗？你结婚多久了？”  
“将近十年了。”  
我的妈呀。十年了。Jimmy的笔差点惊掉。这真是...至少可以说令人感觉出乎意料。而且有点感人。Will好像几乎无法忍受一天之中有几小时和他们呆在一起。鉴于他是一个性格非常内向的人，所以他能忍受另一个人持续性的、几乎十年的陪伴这件事真的令人很惊讶。  
Z 从Turner先生尸体的伤口上抬起头来。“所以你们你没有选择要生孩子？”  
Will犹豫了一下，继续在桌子附近徘徊——这可能不是最好的描述，因为他看起来更像一个迷路的动物在寻找出路 ——伴随着他有节奏的、指甲敲击咖啡杯的声音。“我们无法拥有自己的孩子。”他说，脸上带着紧张和不适的微笑，然后他飞快地把自己藏在了杯沿之后，这次不仅避开了他们的眼睛，甚至都不再去看他们所在的方向了。  
在Jimmy看来，在当今社会，如果一个人人想要孩子，那不能怀孕已经不能算是一个问题了——除了某些纯粹主义者，他们认为只有亲生的孩子才算是自己的孩子。选择还是有很多的。“领养呢？”他问，同时翻阅着他们为Turner一家拍摄的照片。省去了Will被人盯着而得到的额外不适感。  
“领养也不是一个选择。”Will继续走着，不像是在检查什么东西，更像是分散自己的注意力。他用食指不断敲击着杯子，对这个话题感到越来越不舒服了。那种尖锐的噪音在实验室的玻璃墙之间回响。“我们...没有满足所有的要求。”  
Jimmy自己在一段时间前就查过了这些东西，确实有很多严格的要求。他猜测Will不会在心理健康那一项上打勾。而这点可能会使它成为一个更敏感的讨论话题。  
“因为精神稳定那条吗？”Beverly直言不讳。  
Jimmy瞪了她一眼。这是个微妙的话题。当Will转身背对他们时，Jimmy小心翼翼地示意她不要再说了。Beverly无视了他。  
“还有一些别的事情。”  
“你考虑过代孕吗？”Beverly无论如何还是继续说道。  
“没错。”  
Will 走到他面前，伸出手来要求看看照片。Jimmy试图给他一个鼓励的微笑，但是Will完全没看他的脸。Jimmy真的不知道他到底在期待什么。Will然后就把照片分散放在了一张空桌子上，他的后背对着他们。显然他把自己和他们隔离开来了，并且显然对这个话题也感到很不舒服。最好就放弃整个话题，以免他在工作中情绪崩溃。Jimmy可不想在烧死的尸体中处理这件事。  
“没错，但是...？”Z问。  
有时候Jimmy感觉自己是地球上最粗鲁的男人。还有一些时候，他只记得他是在和谁一起工作。  
“没错，但是不。”  
“试管授精？捐赠？”  
“我们还在考虑这些选择。”  
Jimmy看不到Will的脸，但可以看到他正紧张地用拇指旋转着无名指上的婚戒。他向Z和Beverly做着手势，让他们不要再问了。  
Beverly终于开始同情他了。“好吧，你们还有时间。你们还年轻，”她说，轻轻用自己的臀部撞了一下Will的。他刚开始看起来很惊讶，但没有走开。  
“没错，我猜。”

Emmeline呻吟一声，她的手机在床头柜上不断地响铃、震动着。从来电者的铃声辨认来看，是Vica打来的。

没有回应，她把枕头放在头上，把声音隔绝出去。不是因为什么私人原因，而是因为今天实在是太过糟糕了，并且她真的很需要睡觉。她已经二十多岁了。她不可能再彻夜不眠，靠成堆的咖啡弥补睡眠不足，然后仍然像一朵清新雏菊一样出现在课堂上。

过了一会儿，手机不响了，她宽慰地叹了口气，准备好再次把声音低档在外。

直到她的手机开始冒出一大堆短信。

漫长的一分钟后，Vica仍然没有要安静下来的意思，Emmeline从枕头底下探出头来。她在黑暗之中摸索着，试图抓起她的手机。成山的书本危险地堆在床头柜上，紧接着它们倒塌了，文件笔记满天乱飞，她咒骂一声。

手机屏幕散发出的光灼烧着她的视网膜，她需要眨几次眼睛才能让自己习惯那种光芒。她刚一成功，就没再看Vica发过来的全部消息，只读了最后那几条。

‘Mel’

‘回电话’

‘我知道你在Mel’

‘别现在跟我装死’

‘Mel’

‘MEL你现在快醒过来吧，上帝帮帮我。’

‘MEL’

就在一连串叫她名字的消息——越来越多的“E”出现时——她开始打字，希望自己所表达的听起来就像一声干巴巴的“干什么”。

又一连串的消息让她的手机响得更凶了。

‘你来了’

‘你肯定不能相信’

‘准备好’

‘我刚刚看见Graham和他老婆一起从一家餐馆离开了’

Emmeline顿了一下。再次看了一遍最后一条消息。又看了第二次。 然后是第三次。鉴于Vica还是没解释，她发了一条怀疑的“有图有真相”

她的手机几乎是立刻响起，三张模糊的Graham教授和一个女人在一起的照片发了进来。他们站得非常近，他正为他们撑伞挡雨。他裹着一件看起来非常贵的大衣，他的头发——她放大了，因为她一定弄错了，哦不，不，她没错——好好地梳到了脑后。

经过了最初的震惊，她的视线终于滑向陪伴着Graham教授的那个女人。她又看了两次。她伸手去够床头柜上的灯，然后坐了起来。图片的质量因为屏幕上的雨水而变得糟糕透顶，但Graham教授身边的人却仍然引人注目。一个优雅非凡的女人。微微弯曲的金色头发围绕着她的瓜子脸，细长的腿和白皙的皮肤，沙漏形的身材被一件可爱的蓝色外套拥抱着。Emmeline真不知道她在嫉妒谁。

她晃了晃头，及时地恢复过来，看到了Vica用花一般的华丽的诗句赞美Graham夫人超凡脱俗的美，然后是一个简短的’别把这个发给Zac ‘

 

 

Will正在翻阅那些失踪男孩的文件，而Beverly坐在他演讲厅的桌子边缘上。 这个案子到目前为止都很棘手。这个案子对他来说似乎离家太近了，这导致他不能清晰地作出分析。感谢上帝，Alana Bloom还可以做案件咨询来帮他们。

“上次的事我很抱歉，”她说，“我有点咄咄逼人了。”

“没事。我已经习惯别人问我那种问题了。”他没从屏幕里抬起头来，他的声音还是和往常一样轻而平淡。这就是Beverly所知的，能表现出事情进展不顺的全部迹象。

“我有一个姐姐，她和她的妻子有同样的问题。她们都不能生育——概率很低，对吧？——几个月来我们拼尽全力寻找解决办法。我猜那时我在实验室是完全条件反射了。”她还记得当她姐姐得知她无法生育时脸上的悲痛，以及这件事给她婚姻带来的压力。她也记得当她们可爱健康的女儿出生时，她们脸上的宽慰和笑容。

Will终于停止伪装他在工作了，他疲倦地叹了口气。他躺到座位上，用手揉着眼睛。“当你们结婚多年，人们会开始想要谈论你的孩子。如果你没有孩子，这事情就会变得很尴尬。”他说，尽管还是没有看她，他的视线在他们周围一排排的椅子上流连。 

“所以你确实有社交生活，”Beverly说，唇上勾出一个假笑。她伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，但刚一碰到他的法兰绒衬衫就收了回去。她真的需要改改随便什么都想碰的习惯——这让她被很多麻烦缠上过，尤其是在这份工作上。但是他对此唯一的反应就是回头迷茫地看了她一眼，所以她猜她没有冒犯到他。

“勉强算吧。”

“你搭档的朋友们吗？”

“有时是这样。”

她挑了挑眉。“有时，”她重复道，催促他详细讲讲。

Will似乎在考虑要不要回答她、她注意到他的拇指正在慢慢地、坚定地转动着无名指上的金戒指。她看到他这么做过几次，当他陷入一种令人不适的环境时。Will是一个隐士，他会避开像瘟疫一样的那种人，并尽量把自己的社交降低到最低，留下无法避免的部分。但他似乎和他的伴侣相处得很好，如果他能从摆弄结婚戒指中获得安慰的话。她很好奇他和一个什么样的人结婚了。

“我无时不刻都在想躲开他们，但你知道，如果你从来不和你的伴侣一起在社交场合出现，人们还是会议论的。”

Beverly慢慢地点点头。似乎很有道理。“所以你会让自己接受那些千载难逢的社交活动。”

“要保持出席啊。”

“人生真艰难。”

“就是这样，”他终于抬头看向了她，然后他们交换了一个笑容。这个笑容只持续了一秒，他的视线就又回到了电脑屏幕上。好吧，这也算一个小小的胜利，但是胜利就是胜利。

 

 

Hannibal在狗狗们开始叫的时候抬起了头，他看见Will的车停在房子前面，在他的车旁边。他把鸡从烹饪锅上拿开，然后把它放在一碗冷水里，肉汤则以小火炖煮。

门开了，吱吱作响。他可以听到狗爪子在地板上轻轻敲击的声音，它们毫无疑问地围住了Will，渴望得到他的注意。

Hannibal把鸡从碗里拿了出来，把它切成薄片。今天的晚饭又只有一道菜。这件事慢慢地变成一个习惯了，因为Will发现他比以往更常在吃饭中感到恶心。Hannibal已经开始钻研旧烹饪书和菜谱以寻找光明了。同时他还要注意给他烹饪营养食品，计算卡路里以保证Will能达到每日的摄入量。 

“晚上好，Will。”他在当听见Will的脚步声进入厨房时说道。

Will踱到他身后，紧紧地搂住他的腰。他的脸蹭着Hannibal的脖子以寻求安慰。他的身体很暖和。

Hannibal放下刀，把手擦干净。他在Will的怀抱里转身，用自己的胳膊环住了Will的肩膀，她们紧绷着。他全身都是。 

“我在这里，”Hannibal轻声说，一个吻落在Will的额头顶端。

尽管他已经很努力，Will的体重还是在下降。他的肩胛比Hannibal的手掌还瘦削，他的皮肤在他持续突出的肋骨上紧绷着。Hannibal曾经想过增加每日进餐次数，同时减少每次的食用量，如果Will一次吃得不够多的话。但是考虑到Will的日程安排，他可能很难在日常生活中做出这种改变。

他也为Will的持续失眠找到了一个解决方法。增加晚上在床上的时间毫无作用，鉴于Will要躺上床很久才能睡着。通常几小时后就会醒来，胡乱抓挠，形容恐惧，浑身是汗。

Hannibal紧挨着Will的卷发，轻轻地嗅着它。他闻起来又像发烧了， 又虚弱又甜蜜，还有一些他无法辨别的东西在其中。

Will更近地依偎进这个怀抱，他的脸颊紧贴着Hannibal的肩膀。“我们结案了。”他说，声音贴着Hannibal的衬衫，听得不大清楚。“逮捕了诱拐男孩的那个女人，然后把他们都带去拘留了。”

Hannibal的手伸进Will的头发。“这不是件好事吗？”

“这是件好事。”

“但你还是很生气。”

Will深呼吸又疲倦地叹了口气。“那个女人。她就是——就是想有一个自己的家。她想要有孩子可以让她去爱，可以去爱她。”他的手臂更紧地环上Hannibal的腰。“她的愿望那么强烈，她为之奋斗，但结果只是——”

“你和她一点都不一样，Will，”Hannibal坚定地说，在Will想得更远，他跟不上之前切断了他的思路。“她杀了她那些’孩子’之中的一个，不是吗？”

“她在他们之中做着选择。抛弃了那些不符合她理想孩子构想的那几个。”Will顿了一下。不用看，Hannibal都知道他在撕咬他那可爱的嘴唇，用这个行为伤害那脆弱的皮肤。Hannibal花了几年尝试让他改掉这个习惯。“我选择了Abigail，不是吗？”

“你和她不一样，”他重复道，声音坚定而抚慰人心。他的手盖住威尔的后背，他的拇指轻轻地摩擦着脊椎尾骨旁紧绷的肌肉。“那个女人的爱是有条件的。而你的爱从来都不是。”

Will发出一声短促而冷漠的笑，“我不爱Abigail，我第一步就失败了。”

“你都是为了她好。这是很重要的。”

“但是这还是我想要的。她的意愿又是如何呢？”Will用脸来回蹭着Hannibal的肩膀，又长长地叹了口气。“现在，她还在和她父亲的鬼魂作斗争，和他在她名字上留下的污点作斗争。”

Hannibal思索了一会，他的手指在Will的背上画着圈，他摸到了他的侧腹，而他则扭动起来。Will的脊柱上的关节块在他的手掌下更显锋利，Hannibal尽力避免为此咂舌。“我们可以帮她。如果关于她父亲的话题还是会伤到她，我们只需要用一些积极的帮助来补充它们。摆脱噩梦。”

“你在想什么呢？”Will小心翼翼地问。

“裸头草碱。”

Will抬起头，直视他的双眼。它们似乎正在他的双眼里搜寻着什么。几秒钟的观察后， 他了一些东西，而他对这些东西并不满意。他皱起眉。“不行。”他尖锐地说。

Hannibal没有试图争辩。从以往经验来看，他知道这个语调意味着Will不会改变主意，不论他说了什么。相反，他举起一只手摸了摸Will眉间的褶皱。尽管Will扭头试图躲开他，这个幼稚的手势还是达到了它的目的，它们抚平了那个隆起，甚至得到了Will一声轻笑。 

“那你的建议是什么？”Hannibal在Will再一次面对他时说道。

“Alana说得对。Abigail需要为自己而解决一些事情。”他说，手伸向Hannibal的胸口，伸进他的衬衫，抚平那些褶皱。“而且我们已经和杰克和联邦调查局通力合作了，还得和切萨皮克开膛手还有模仿犯混在一起。他们是我们现在的首要任务。”

“现在，我们的首要任务是你的健康，我亲爱的。”Hannibal抓住Will一只乱动的手，把它放到嘴边，在手掌上留下一吻，然后又在他的手腕上留下另一个吻，花了一点时间把嘴唇擦过他细嫩的皮肤。“你感觉怎么样？”他问，放开Will的手，又把自己的手放到Will的额头上。他没有感觉到异常发热，但Hannibal仍然给了他一点药，以防发烧升级。

“还不算糟，”Will说，一边歪着头把Hannibal的手从额头上移开。

“头痛吗？”

“还在可控范围内。”

“但仍然存在。”

“我已经慢慢习惯了。”Will说，轻轻地耸耸肩。、

“你不应该。这不是什么好迹象。”Hannibal在医院里又约了一次会诊，Will会经受一系列检查，如果他们还是什么也没查出来，他们就会找另一家医院。“你感觉你能吃东西吗？”他倾身把他们的额头靠在一起，确定他绝对需要为即将到来的发烧开药了。

“嗯，我觉得我可以。今天我没有犯恶心。”Will说，倾身向前再度索要拥抱。“小小的恩赐。”他伸手环住Hannibal的脖子，而Hannibal把他拉向自己，双手紧紧地扣在他的腰上。

Hannibal注意到有几条狗在门口探头探脑。Buster，它永远是最勇敢的那个，正冒险伸出一个爪子进入厨房，Hannibal咂舌，把它们都赶回了客厅。于是它们噼里啪啦、咔哒咔哒地爬了回去。


	6. Chapter 6

“是的，对欲望的渴望有点难以处理，但除此之外，一切都很好。”  
“尽可能地享受人生吧。一旦你人生图景中第一个小地狱出现，你就完蛋了。”  
Ned咯咯笑了。“现在别说这些，哥们。” 他说，用手肘轻推着Larry，他没有特别用力，他可不想冒险出了车祸，那样他就永远也无法迎接他即将到来的女儿了。  
“相信我的经验吧。我了解的。我家里就有仨。”Larry伸手掏口袋，她总在口袋里放他家小孩的照片。Ned已经看过几百万次了。“我的三个小梦魇。”他拿着照片，骄傲地微笑着说，视线还紧紧地锁在眼前黑暗而空荡的路上。  
Ned冲着那张照片微笑。照片里的三个孩子围在桌子旁边，挤着脸对着照相机。Larry把那张照片塞进口袋里，并快乐地笑着拍了拍它。  
“显而易见，你还没得到你自己的教训呢。”Ned说。  
Larry低沉的、近乎狂吠的笑声在车里隆隆地响着。Ned听着那声音，很快发现笑容也爬上了自己的嘴唇。“而且上帝禁止我有这种行为。”Larry说，他温暖而粗哑的声音穿过了夜晚的宁静。。  
笑声在Larry斜视路面时停下了。“Ned。你看见了吗？”  
Ned前倾在他的座位上，想要找出是什么吸引了他的注意力。可能是一头鹿。通常晚上总能听到它们的脚步声。 但是当他们靠近那个身影时，Ned意识到那绝对不是一头在路上漫游的鹿。“那是一个...男人？”  
“看起来很像。”  
“这个伙计可能迷路了。”  
“半夜半裸着的情况下迷路了？”Larry怀疑地说，他点亮了车顶的闪光灯，这样那个男人就能知道警察巡逻队来了。他把车速减慢到步行速度。  
“可能度过了一个糟糕的夜晚？”  
Larry在那个男人面前停下了车，他抬起胳膊挡在脸上，以抵挡那束强光。Ned抓住了闪光灯，他们都下了车，朝那个男人走去。上帝，这可真冷。  
“你迷路了吗？”他说。拿着闪光灯对着那个男人。  
“什么？”  
很好，这个伙计完全在状态外了。最好从一些基础问题问起。慢慢来。慢慢来。“你的名字是什么？”  
“Will Graham.Lecter.Graham。”  
Ned挑挑眉，并惊讶地看了Larry一眼，后者只是小心翼翼地耸了耸肩。如果这个男人连他自己的名字都记不得，那这可不是什么好现象。Ned把闪光灯举低了一点。“你知道你在那里吗，Graham先生？”  
“是Lecter，”他再次对纠正了他的问题，这让Ned有点搞不清楚现在的状况了。  
“Lecter先生？”  
“是Graham-Lecter。”  
“Graham-Lecter先生。”男人点点头。很好。非常好。他还记得他的名字。慢慢来。“你知道你在那里吗？”Ned重复道。  
“不知道。”男人咳嗽着，鼻子不断抽着气，他在寒冷中颤抖不已。在这个时节的大半夜半裸着游荡绝对不是什么聪明主意。  
“你住在哪里？”  
“马里兰州的巴尔的摩。”  
Ned畏缩了一下。耶稣基督啊。看起来Graham-Lecter先生真的迷失了。“那可是很远的地方。”他皱着眉说。从巴尔的摩到狼阱有八十公里还多的距离。开车都有至少一小时的行程。天知道走路得走多久。  
Graham-Lecter先生脸上的表情更加困惑了。他环顾四周，皱起眉头。“我们现在在哪？”  
“弗吉尼亚州的狼阱。”Ned告诉他。  
这似乎让Graham-Lecter先生放下心来，他脸上的表情变得不那么困惑了。“哦。啊哈。我也住在这里。”  
Ned盯着他看了一会，又看了Larry一眼后才慢慢点头。这个男人有两处房产。很好，最起码他们知道他不是从巴尔的摩走过来的。并且他们不用再花一小时把他送回家去了。Ned用闪光灯照了照Graham-Lecter先生脚上的狗，那条狗正不安地摇动着尾巴。“那是你的狗？”  
他低头看着自己的脚。“你好，Winston。”他说，声音十分柔和。那条狗来回摩擦着它主人的腿。这让它的主人倾身给了它的头几个温柔的抚摸。然后他站了起来，抱住自己的双臂。“我能坐下吗？我的脚很痛。”  
“为什么不让我们送你回家呢？”

 

   
“地塞米松…”  
“用于肿瘤患者”  
“抗癫痫药...”  
“他是癫痫患者。需要辐射治疗？”  
“伽马四号。”  
Brian意识到了什么。“类固醇治疗炎症。抗惊厥药用于治疗癫痫。辐射则会在化疗中产生。”他列表记录。然后他抬头看见Will和Lecter医生靠在一张桌子上，它正对着他们的那张上面有被肢解的尸体的桌子。“有一个人得了脑瘤。”他得意洋洋地解释道。接招吧Graham。他们就是这么工作的。  
Brian 可以感受到Beverly责备的眼神，那几乎都要在他后脑勺上钻孔了。  
Will似乎没有在意他或者他刚才说过的话。“他很害怕在梦里死亡。”他说，Brain转了转眼睛，低头藏起了部分表情。“他做了一些天使来照看他。”  
Brian的眉毛抽搐。他咬住自己的脸颊内侧，把一个诙谐的评论吞回了肚子里。又是那种头脑里的诡计，没有任何证据支持。它甚至都不符合任何逻辑。这就是推断和大胆假设。  
“为了在他睡觉的时候为他祈祷。谁会在我们睡着的时候为我们祈祷？”Lecter医生说，他转头看向Will。Brian准备好迎接Will的另一次逻辑大跳跃。  
但是Will只是用手揉了揉眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。“我们应该通知Jack，”他说，站起身来离开了停尸房。  
“好，你去吧，”Beverly说，但是Will已经走出到了门外。Lecter医生紧随其后。  
当他们都离开了听力所及的范围后，Beverly转向了他，双臂抱胸，而Jimmy小心翼翼地后退一步，以免自己成为炮灰。  
Brian长长地叹了口气，然后才面对Beverly和她的愤怒。“怎么了？”  
“你就是克制不住自己，是不是？他做的是他的工作，就和我们每个人都一样啊。”  
“他就是用屁股想出的这些结论。”Brain嘶声说，手还指着Will离开的那扇门的方向。“我说的调查可不是这个意思。”  
“仅仅只因为你不知道他如何工作，不代表你要贬低他的所作所为啊。最重要的是他可以完成工作。”  
Brian转了转眼睛。“最终结果可判断不出方法是否合理。”Beverly对Will过于善良了。 她就像保护自己的弟弟妹妹一样保护他，尽管她比他年轻。Will可能让她响起了她那无法生孩子的妹妹。“他的工作模式里没有任何可靠的东西。”Brian说，“如果我们可以把他那种小伎俩叫做工作模式的话。随便做出一点大胆猜想然后期待这个猜想能够拯救某些人？我们可没那么多时间浪费在这种事上。现在是人命关天。”  
Beverly挑起眉毛，她张了张嘴，舌尖上跳跃的无疑是严厉的回答。但是Jimmy装模作样地清了清嗓子，整理了一番文件，然后她才开始说话。“伙计们，不是我不想看这场好戏，只是现在真的时机不对。”  
Beverly和Brian同时扭头背对彼此，他们都怒气冲冲地叹了口气。 Brian脱下他的防护面具和沾满血的手套。他向Jimmy伸出手，Jimmy把报告递给了他。Brian走向停尸房的出口，向Jack的办公室走去。  
他还没走出停尸房，某些他眼角看到的东西就吸引了他的注意。Will和Lecter医生站在一个空荡的角落里，那里离其他工作区有点远，而且也能远离实验室里其他工作人员的视线。他们站得离墙很近，以保证这无伤大雅。  
他们看起来在低声争吵着什么，但是Brian站得太远，什么都听不到。Lecter医生举起一只手去抓Will的肩膀，而Will随意地晃动着驱赶它，他向后迈了一步，紧紧靠在墙上。Brian皱了皱眉，时刻准备着冲进去，如果这场争吵变成一场战争的话。他可不能容忍自己的实验室里发生这种事。如果他们互相攻击，那最起码应该先离开他的地盘。  
但是这两个男人谁都没有动，他们一味地盯着彼此。Brian很惊讶自己能看到Will真的直视了某人的双眼。但是没过多久，他就率先放弃了这种眼神交流，他伸手慢慢地揉着自己的脸，把他的头发往后捋了捋。Lecter医生向前一步，双手放在Will的脸上，而Brian已经准备好出面插手了，但他只是把Will的手从他脸上拿了下来，用自己的双手捧住了他的头。Brian挑起眉毛，当Will——Will’谢绝触碰’Graham没有把医生推开，他甚至让他用大拇指轻轻环绕抚摸他的太阳穴。  
噢。头疼。  
他还记得Will特别习惯于做这件事。加入Jack的队伍前就这常常这样。  
Brian打算走过去告诉他们，实验室里有无数的阿司匹林供应，但他很快想到Will自己也在口袋里藏了那些瓶罐。  
他转过身来。得告诉杰克他们发现了天使制造者的事。 

   
Bella纤细的手放在腿上，把她衣服上的褶皱弄平。这是一个很小、但却很迫切的行为，因为她需要做点什么来分散注意力。当她感觉自己又能开口后，他抬头看向Lecter医生。“你有什么瞒着你妻子的事吗？”  
“是丈夫。”他温和地纠正道。“我很难说我们总是对彼此完全坦诚相见，但是我们试着让彼此意识到那些同时与我们都有关的事。或者至少我愿意这么去相信的事。”  
Bella点点头。她认为他不会给她一个诚恳的回答了。看起来他对自己的私人生活非常谨慎。但是她猜测这仍然是一个非常笼统的回答。大多数具有社会地位的夫妇都会有这种情况。“我的癌症只和我自己有关。”  
“但是你的人生与你和Jack有关。他的人生也一样。”  
Bella转移了视线，她的唇上勾起一个小小的微笑。直到死亡将他们分开，不是吗？ “如果你的丈夫也向你隐瞒了类似这样的事，你会作何感想？”  
“Jack的反应可以说和我的反应既相同又完全不同。”  
“我了解了。你会怎么应对？”  
Lecter医生转头看向天花板上高高的窗户，他在考虑自己的答案。Bella很高兴他能真的思考一下她的问题。“我猜我会感到很受伤，如果我不是自己发现这一切的话。”他缓慢地开口。他看起来对自己的答案不是很确定。“但是最终，我会等他来找我。等他准备好的时候。”第二部分的回答之中多了一些坚定。这或许是某种他很习惯去做的事，这足以让人去期待他丈夫能在需要时先迈出一步，无论何时。Bella不太确定她对这种信任是感到嫉妒还是惋惜。这种感情很可能会招致失败的结果。  
她平稳地、深深地吸气。“我觉得我还没准备好要告诉Jack。我担心我永远都不会这么做。我花了很长时间才接受了这个现实，才能去辞职放过自己。这是一段很长的、很痛苦的时间。我不知道我能否再看Jack经历一次。”  
“因为他的悲伤很可能会加重你的痛苦。”  
她的嘴角露出一个苦笑。这话这样听起来真的很自私。她低头看向自己的双手，看向她手指上备受珍视的戒指。  
“你不想看到他受伤，”Lecter医生说，“并且你不想看着他因为你而受伤。因为你爱他。”他顿了一下，等待着她再次与他对视。“Jack对你也有同样的感觉。”他向他保证，他的声音中带着坚定，和他谈起自己的丈夫时所用的语调相同。  
Bella冲着他微笑。这话听起来更像是从一个朋友口中所出，而不是一个心理医生。  
“如果情况相反的话，”她一边问一边安慰他，希望这次能得到一个满意的答案。“如果你是那个生了病的人，你会告诉你的丈夫吗？立刻？”  
不幸的是，Lecter医生又变成了她的心理医生。好吧，最起码她试过了。“我无法去假装知道我会如何感受，如果我在你的那种情况下的话。我也无法做到预测他会怎也反应，”他说，轻轻地歪着头，就好像在道歉，“如果Jack与你的情况相同，事情也会和现在一样。”  
“你无法对这种事做出任何准备，不是吗？”她猜想一个人的个性甚至不能在他们的表现上有所体现。癌症可以用最意想不到的方式改变人。她在想Lecter医生的丈夫会是哪种人。“在你家吃过那么多次饭，我怎么从来没见过Lecter先生？”  
“非常不幸，我们并不住在一起。”他说，眼神略带腼腆地躲闪着，以像Lecter医生那种人能做到的最腼腆的方式。“出于一些职业上的原因。”  
“远距离婚姻？你们肯定不能常常见到彼此。”即使是在她现在的阶段，Bella也无法想象和Jack分开住，他极少数的出现对她来说都是一个安慰。尽管过去的几个月对她来说非常难以忍受，而且她经常想要把自己和他完全隔离开来。  
“我们尽量把握我们在一起的每一刻。”  
“你想他吗？”  
“我深深地想念他。”  
虽然不到一秒钟。但是Lecter医生终于让他的眼中肆无忌惮地反映出他对他丈夫的爱慕之情。而Bella感觉到悲伤如同一根针一般刺穿了她的胃，带她回到了她和杰克一起沿着利沃诺码头手拉手散步的那时。 

   
Hannibal靠在书房的门框上。他看着Will坐在咖啡桌前的一个枕头上，背对着他。  
地板上凌乱地放着枕头，这些枕头有一部分是从他身后的沙发上拖出来的，另一部分则是从客房偷来的。三叠书和一堆纸条整齐地排列在咖啡桌的一边，而他的手机和笔记本则躺在另一侧，笔记本的屏幕上显示着一个幻灯片和看起来很像研究文章的东西。Will弯腰拿着一沓笔记，在空白处做着笔记。他的茶杯放在他身边的地板上，很可能会被碰倒，撒到他的笔记或者笔记本上。  
Hannibal花了一点时间来欣赏Will给自己在咖啡桌周围筑的舒适小巢。过了一会，他举起一只手，然后轻轻地敲了敲门，表示他到了。Will吓了一跳，他扭头看向他，双眼因疲倦而显得呆滞无神。  
“你今晚还打不打算睡？”他轻声训斥道。  
Will对他微笑，摘下了眼镜，然后把它放在了自己桌子上的一摞书上面。Hannibal倾身离开了门，然后和他一起坐到地板上，他给自己拉过一个枕头。他伸长手臂环住Will的腰，这个动作把他们拉近了。  
“我正在准备一个演讲，这可不在原先的项目里，”Will指着他的笔记本电脑说，“得从头做起了。”  
Hannibal倾身靠近屏幕，看着幻灯片上的照片。“是关于复制杀手的演讲。”  
Will点点头，合上笔盖，把笔放在笔记的最顶端。他抓住他的杯子喝下最后一口茶，然后把杯子放到了桌子上他那些书的旁边。“在这件案子上，Jack想要尽可能地集思广益。”  
“他不想再完全依赖于你了。”Hannibal俯下身子，摸着Will的头发，他刚刚洗完澡，头发还是湿漉漉的，他轻轻地嗅着，试图通过香皂的气味找到Will的味道。他在找到时皱了皱眉。那种感冒发烧的味道还在他头发上游荡。他伸手摸了摸了Will的额头。很难分辨他是因为发烧还是因为洗澡而那么温暖。  
“没错。倒不是我在抱怨什么，”Will说，他把Hannibal的手从额头上拿了下来，然后把它放到自己的腰上，无声地要求Hannibal抱住他。“这给了我更多时间去准备其他演讲。”  
Hannibal拥紧了他的腰——他比前几天更瘦了，他担心地注意到了这点。他讯速地思考了一下除了他们共享的饭餐之外，Will是否还会吃其他东西，但他很快就抛弃了这个想法。他知道不应该饿死自己。“那他给你留了多少时间让你去做那个演讲？”他伸手要去拿那些笔记。“我能看看吗？”  
“当然，随你。Jack说’在尽可能短的时间内’，意思就是他想要我在明天早上之前就准备好报告。但是我不会给他任何东西的。更别说这份报告了。”他从他长长的睫毛下抬眼看向Hannibal，他的唇上露出一个小小的微笑。那个微笑很苍白，又充满了疲倦，根本不能掩饰他眼底厚厚的黑眼圈。  
“他最近问了很多关于你的事情。我还以为你的小小反抗会让他放弃剥削你呢。”  
Will 愣了一下才明白他的意思。“这——什么——你怎么知道那些事的？”  
“学校里的每个人似乎都知道怎么回事。”  
Will不满地呻吟了一声。“我以为只是我的学生们呢，”他咕哝着，伸出一只手遮住了脸，慢慢地用掌根揉着自己的眼睛。“真好。更多关于我的烦人谣言。这就是我需要的。”他向后躺倒到那片枕头的海洋上。 Hannibal的手在他溜走时还放在他的腰上。  
Hannibal的眼睛浏览着笔记的第一页，然后继续看了下去。“这些关于复制杀手的见解非常有趣。”他说，“尽管它们没什么调理，我的宝贝。”  
“这是初稿。”Will打趣道。  
Hannibal把手放到了Will的大腿上，轻轻地抚摸着它。“据我所知，那些谣言实际上非常地令人感到愉悦。我相信有人递交了请愿书，要求建一座你真人大小的雕塑。”  
“伯尼尼的大卫风，对吧？”  
“你看见了？”  
“我签名了。”  
Hannibal笑了。他跟着Will一起倒在了枕头上，他慢慢地靠近他。对于阅读来说这不是最舒服的姿势。他用嘴咬着威尔的后颈，轻轻地在耳廓上擦了擦牙齿，这引起了威尔的轻颤和惊讶的笑声。“真是个厚颜无耻的决定。”  
“我签的是’Will Lecter’。”  
“现在这又是一个可爱的决定了。”  
Will偷偷笑了，他抓起一个枕头抱在胸前，让自己更舒服地依偎在Hannibal的胸膛里。“不管怎样，那个东西这周内就会被拆除了。”他说，在枕头上打了个哈欠。“希望学生们不要有什么反响。”  
“我想这都是在开玩笑的。”  
“但愿如此。”  
Hannibal亲了亲Will的头发，然后走回去继续读起了Will关于复制杀手的笔记。他花了一些时间读完了全部的内容，不得不眯着眼睛去破译那些挤进空白处的字迹。 随着时间不断流逝，Will的呼吸平缓，胸膛也渐渐稳定地开始起伏。在Hannibal结束之前，Will已经讯速地睡着了。 

   
Beverly在停尸房里找到了Will，他正在看’Anderson’夫妇残缺不全的肢体。他的眼睛盯着那些尸体，但是他却又似乎没有真的在看他们。他脸上的表情让Beverly响起了他们给明州伯劳鸟结案的那天。他看起来很糟糕。还是那么苍白，安静。濒临崩溃边缘。  
她慢慢地靠近了他，她步伐轻快，没有任何要惊吓他的意思。但是他似乎没注意到他已经不是孤身一人待在停尸房了，即使她就靠在墙上，面对着他，他们两个之间只隔着‘Anderson’夫人的尸体。  
“你已经不再是这个团队里的新人了，恭喜。”她温和地对他微笑着说。  
他终于发现了她的存在，他抬起了头。他的双眼与她短暂地相遇，然后他的视线就立刻回到了尸体上。“来之不易的特权。”  
“我听说了。这里的每个人都听说了。多亏了你的学生们。”  
“他们非常地...热情。”  
她轻喘出一个笑声，每个在Jack手下工作的人都知道他和Will之间发生了一些恐怖的事，那时他们在处理失踪男孩的案件，他孤身一人从Will的演讲厅里回来，看起来好像气得随时都能去杀人——对于一个工作是逮捕杀人犯的人来说，这事听着还挺讽刺。他们没人蠢到会想去问他发生了什么，他们只是如死般沉默着一起去了事故现场。  
但是Will的学生们——上帝保佑他们——他们都迫不及待地想找人泄露关于Jack在Will演讲厅里度过的这五分钟发生的每一个细节。Beverly甚至听说了在学生之间流传着一段短短的录音，但是鉴于录音的人一旦被抓，可能会面临非常严重的处罚，所以他们小心翼翼地保护它，以期它不被任何人看到。真可惜。Beverly真的很想看看。 这是一种病态的好奇心。  
“他们谈起你时，就像谈起了一个传奇。我都不记得有任何人曾拒绝过Jack说的任何事，自从...永远不曾发生过的从前。”  
Will耸耸肩。“总有一天要有人开创先河。”他说，根本不在乎他在那些新人特工中刚树立的天神般的形象。  
“哦？你打算把这事变成一种习惯？”  
“这取决于Jack。”  
Beverly咯咯笑了。“真不敢相信他还没赶你走。或者直接把你整个踢出去。”  
“嗯哼。我自己也很惊讶。”他说，又抬起头端详着她说，然后小小地微笑了一下。“我觉得向Hannibal咨询是他消极抵抗的方式，他要告诉我我并不是不可或缺的。”  
Beverly歪了歪头。所以现在，他叫他‘Hannibal’而不是‘Lecter医生’，啊哈。好吧，她松了一口气，Will没有恨他。“我得说，这是个好事。这能让你身上的担子没有那么重。你看起来真的很需要缓解压力。”  
Will听到她的话皱起了眉头。“我看起来不一样了吗？”  
“你有点不同了。但是你总是有点不同。当有什么事发生在你身上的时候，我很难分辨出来。”  
他再次对着她微笑。这次的笑容更加灿烂而真诚，看起来很感激她的诚实。“我怎么才能知道有些事在你身上发生了呢？”  
“你不会知道的。但是如果你问我的话我会告诉你的。就当做报答你了？”  
让她宽慰的是，Will并没有用一个立即做出的回答来草率处理她的问题，他还思索了一会。“我猜最近困扰我的事不仅仅只有我们的工作。”  
Beverly点点头。“想谈谈吗？”她慢慢地说。她知道这是一个非常私人的话题，而对她来说，他们还没亲密到可以让她如此刺探，但为了礼貌而保持沉默更可能会让他们失去一名团队成员。  
Will垂下眼，再次看向那些尸体，但是他的内心正在被凝视着。 他咬着自己的下唇，这是他的另一个习惯，她注意到他还有个习惯是强迫性地把玩他的戒指。他搜寻者合适的词汇——然后才开口。但是在他能回答之前，Jimmy的声音打断了他们。  
“能不能请真正的Anderson夫妇站起来？”他说着走了进来，手里还拿着两个文件夹，他把其中一个递给Will。“不可以吗？那来见见Roger和Marilyn Brunner吧。”  
 

   
Hannibal清洗好最后一个盘子，然后把它放在了厨房岛上，那里还放着其他的盘子，Will将会把它们弄干。他在看到Will的脸时停了下来。他的动作缓慢而且谨慎，反复地擦拭着同一个盘子，并把它来回拿在左右手上。Hannibal擦干了他自己的双手。他走到Will身后，握住他的前臂，让他把盘子放在 柜台上。Will顺从地任他按住他，在他把他拉进一个温柔怀抱里时也还是一动不动。  
Will的耳朵在他咬牙切齿时扭动着，Hannibal轻轻咬住其中一个。那似乎把Will从他的精神恍惚中唤醒了，他歪过头躲开了Hannibal的牙齿。紧接着他叹了口气，向后靠进了这个怀抱，他把手放在Hannibal的手上，用指尖追踪静脉和疤痕形成的蛛网。’  
“Crawford夫人病了吗？”Will不合时宜地说。  
“依照病人-医生间的机密条例，我不能透露这个信息。”这是Hannibal的自动回复。  
“所以她就是病了。”  
Hannibal用鼻子蹭了蹭Will的头发，轻轻地嗅着。又是发烧。他把自己的脸压在Will的脸上，磨蹭着他的胡茬。“是什么让你想到那个了？”  
“我们今天会见了Budish夫人。我们问了她她丈夫在发现自己罹患癌症后是怎样反应的。Jack从中得到了一些启发。”  
“我了解了。”  
Will把Hannibal的胳膊从自己身上推了下去，然后从他的怀抱里移了出来。 他抓住一叠擦干了的盘子，把它们放进橱柜里，与此同时Hannibal拿起了最后一个盘子，并擦干了它。Will向后靠在柜台上，他观察着他。  
“她又是怎么反应的？”  
“这个我也不能透露。”  
“甚至对你的丈夫都不行？”  
“特别是不可以告诉我丈夫。”Hannibal也跟着Will一起靠在柜台上，他越过他伸手把最后一个盘子放进橱柜，然后关上了它的门。他把双手放在柜台上，放在Will腰的两侧，他把他锁进了自己怀里。他歪过头，试图抓住Will的视线。“为什么突然对这个感兴趣？”  
Will毅然决然地把视线锁定在Hannibal的领带上。他花了一些时间来想接下来要说什么。他咬着自己的下唇。Hannibal的眼睛滑向那变红了的嘴唇，它被夹在两列牙齿之间。Will伸出一只手放到Hannibal的胸膛上，勾画着他领带上的图案，始终保持着他们之间的距离。过了一会，他松开了一直被虐待的那片嘴唇。“Jack可比你好读懂多了。”  
“从一个行为学专家口中听到这个，还真是非常讽刺。”Hannibal在Will终于看向他的时候笑了起来。  
“可能只是我最近不能好好思考了。”  
“根据你的同事所说，你的表现一直处于巅峰状态。”  
Will耸耸肩。“一定是因为那些药。”  
“我想说的是多亏了你的适应能力。”  
“还有咖啡戒断。那让我一直都在紧张状态，崩溃边缘。”  
Will抬起头，他的眼睛半闭着。Hannibal顺从地俯身亲吻他，纯洁而温柔，一个嘴唇缓缓地拖到另一个嘴唇上。Will的双手找到了他的嘴唇，他把他拉得更近，直到他们从膝盖到胸膛都紧紧靠在一起。然后那双手滑上他的手臂，越过他的肩膀，最后缠绕在他的头发上。在Will的舌头碰上了他的唇缝上时Hannibal推开了他。  
“我们应该把你从那个边缘拉下来吗？”  
“我更情愿你把我推过去。”Will说，向他倾身索要另一个吻，但Hannibal再次退缩。然后他把双手锁在Hannibal的脑后，把他拉了过去。  
Hannibal 抓住他的双手，把它们按在他身后的柜台上。并在威尔呻吟并挣扎着挣脱他的手时表示了歉意。“尽管我很乐意，但你看起来很疲惫，亲爱的Will。”  
“我可以注射一针内酚酞。”  
“储藏室，第二个架子，就在糖旁边。”  
显然Will是翻了个白眼、“Hannibal，”他怒气冲冲地说，“我不需要巧克力。” 

“我以为Jack给Will打过电话了。”  
“Will没时间，所以Jack叫我来替他。”  
Beverly慢慢地点了点头， 双手抱胸以抵御寒冷。他们都从仓库门口退后了一步，好让抬着轮床的医疗人员队伍进入。她抬头看向那两个已经在木梯上的男人，他们正把Elliot Budish的尸体取下来，它挂在房子的椽上。她真想知道这个男人一开始是怎么把他自己挂在那里的。病态的好奇心——这几乎是想胜任这份工作所必须的了。  
“看到你在犯罪现场还是让我感觉惊讶。”她回头看向Lecter医生。“顾问们通常都会和我们在实验室里会面。”  
“Will就是那个特例。”  
她轻声笑了。“他总是这样。在很多情况下是。”  
“事实上，他就是特例。”  
“那你呢？作为一个心理医生，我怀疑你并不会经常看见犯罪现场和死人尸体吧。”  
“作为心理医生并不会。但作为一个前外科医生，我的日常就是不得不去处理一大堆残缺肢体。”  
Beverly再次点头。探员们把绳索缠在椽上，把尸体下放到特工和医护人员在下面围成的圈里，他们准备着接收尸体。Z站在他们不远处的位置，手里拿着相机。尸体被放置到一个裹尸袋里，Beverly现在能看见那些似曾相识的裂痕和成块的皮肤，他们被刻意摆放成翅膀的样子绑在尸体的前臂上。她再次开始疑惑Budish是怎样如此对待自己的。她相当确定Will看一眼就会知道原因了。他擅长分析理解这些事，就像他就是那个罪犯一样。   
“你知道在Will身上发生了什么吗？”  
“他身体不太舒服。”Lecter医生简单地说道。  
Beverly点点头。最近这种情况越来越频繁地出现。她知道Will 一直与反复出现的头痛作斗争，吃光了一瓶又一瓶的阿司匹林，挣扎着 想要集中注意力。但是她怀疑他是否仅仅要去忍受这一件事。头痛是他唯一允许自己表现出的病症。或者说是他唯一无法去刻意隐藏的。“到现在已经有几周了。我尝试过问他是不是有什么事不对劲，但我一个字都问不出来。他是一个很会保护自己的男人。”  
“的确如此。”  
“你也什么都不会知道，对吗？你们看起来非常亲密。”  
Lecter医生点点头，他紧紧盯着Budish的尸体。“我们是很亲密。但是，就像你说的，Will很注重保护自己的隐私。他通常都很在意这些。”  
“我在想他有没有跟谁提起过，我认为很可能是Bloom医生或者是你，”Beverly说，微微耸耸肩，“我不是试图进入他的私人生活，更确切地说，我想确认他可以跟别人谈谈，”她毫不怀疑Will和他的伴侣关系非常和谐，但是她仍然怀疑他会不情愿提起工作相关的事，如果上述的伴侣和他不在同一领域工作的话。他似乎是那种会尽力让自己的感情生活远离恐怖职业生涯的人。他得让它一直都是安全的天堂。谁不需要一个安全的天堂呢？  
“Will会和我谈论这些。你正做的是一个很困难的工作，他更了解如何把这些全都隐瞒。”  
“好吧，”Beverly慢慢地点头说，“好吧，很高兴能听到这些。谢谢你。恭喜你能跨过他的那堵墙。”  
Lecter医生长长地叹了口气，Beverly情不自禁地为他这不寻常的反应而轻笑，紧接着她立刻咬住嘴唇，将这个表情从脸上隐去。这个反应对于这个场合来说有点不合时宜。  
“这是一个卓绝的丰功伟绩。”  
“Will是个相当固执的人。”  
“这是他魅力的一部分。”  
在医护人员把裹尸袋放到轮床，带回救护车之前，Z拍了最后一张照片。 Beverly和Lecter医生再次给他们让路，Z和Jimmy跟在他们后面，然后一起走了出去。

 

   
Will睁开了眼睛。  
他盯着天花板。床的另一边仍然空空如也。闹钟在床头柜上闪烁不已。  
11:35 p.m.   
Will闭上了眼睛。  
Will睁开了眼睛。  
他盯着天花板。床的另一边仍然空空如也。闹钟在床头柜上闪烁不已。  
2:02 a.m.   
Will闭上了眼睛。  
Will睁开了眼睛。  
他盯着天花板。床的另一边仍然空空如也。闹钟在床头柜上闪烁不已。  
5:03 a.m.   
Will闭上了眼睛。  
Will睁开了眼睛。  
“我靠——”  
Will惊醒了，一双健壮的臂膀紧紧地锁住了他的后背。当大地在他的脚下消失时，他惊声尖叫起来，他胡乱踢打，他的手臂不受控制地乱动了几秒，然后他下意识地死命环抱住Hannibal的脖子，他上气不接下气。Hannibal重新调整了一下他放在Will臀部和大腿上的手臂的位置，然后他把他抬高了点，直到能与他胸口相对。  
“什么——哪——”Will大口大口地喘着气。他双眼大睁着，惊惶地环顾房间，努力辨认周围的事物。他花了一些时间才认出他房间的二层，那个自从他们买下房子就从来没使用过的旧卧室。Hannibal正把他带离房间，他们正朝着那通往一楼的楼梯间走去。  
Will闭上眼睛并深深地呼吸，试图把自己的心跳降到一个至少还算正常的速度，平复突然飙升的肾上腺素。血液不再在他的耳朵里呼啸，他终于能听见狗狗们对着Hannibal的脚吠叫的声音，它们蹭着他的腿，站在他的必经之路上。Hannibal大声地咂舌，命令他们到楼下去，可能是担心绊到某一条狗身上，然后他们都要一起滚下去。它们摇摇晃晃地走了下去。而他最小的两条狗在走最后几级阶梯滑倒并滚了下去。  
“Hannibal，”Will说，他的声音嘶哑虚弱。“你为什么——怎么了——”  
“Will。你试图爬上房顶。”  
Will因他的语调而瑟缩了——那声音紧绷而又如铁般坚硬，他已经狂怒了——而且Will花了一些时间才消化掉这几个词。他困惑地皱起了眉。“我——什么？”  
Hannibal停下了，他退后一步，调整他身体的角度，这样Will就能看向开着的卧室门的里面。Will在他的臂膀里挺直身子，这样他就能更好地看向房间里面了。  
窗户是开着的。  
糟糕。  
他差点就在梦里自杀了。  
想到自己的尸体僵硬破碎地躺在门廊前的那幅图景，Will不紧打了个寒颤，他把自己的头撞向Hannibal的肩膀，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着，试图用这种方式让那想象远离脑海。他慢慢地用自己的前额摩擦着Hannibal西装上衣的凉爽布料。  
当图像终于逝去，Will再一次感觉可以组织清晰的语句后，他吞咽了一下说道，“对不起。”他轻声说。他的身体随着Hannibal下楼的每一步而弹动着。  
Hannibal马上停下了，他倾身亲吻Will的鼻梁。“你没什么需要去道歉的，我的宝贝，”他说，他的声音在听到Will小心翼翼的话之后变得更加温柔。“我很高兴你什么事都没有。” 很好。如果Hannibal生气了，那也不是因为他生气。非常不错。Will认为他以刚刚的状态可不能和谁吵架。  
“昨晚我没听到你回家的声音。”  
“我刚回来。”  
Will抬起一边眉毛。“Jack可以在你这里学一些关于计时的知识。”   
“那当然。”  
Will窝进Hannibal的怀里，感觉在肾上腺素快速流动后边的更累了。永恒不变的疲惫加上头痛，这些都让为Jack工作这件事变得更难了。有什么事注定要变得非常不对劲。在一段时间里，他可能都不得不坚持去做咨询，或者做教学工作。“这一切都要脱离控制了。我不能让事情这样发展下去，”他说，用掌根轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，然后疲惫地叹了口气。  
“不会持续太久的，别担心。”  
Will一下来了精神。“哈？”  
“我们要去医院。你有脑炎。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald Sutcliffe是一个谜一样的角色。在电视剧里他似乎是一个正派兄弟——并且很容易被操控——但是在剧本里，他是一个极度自负的人。适当做出牺牲是有必要的。  
> 并且，Will和Hannibal喜欢眉目传情。  
> 祝愉快！

在看到Will的车旁那辆熟悉的、停在他家门口的宾利时，Jack皱了皱眉。对于Will和Lecter医生会共度一些空余时间这件事，他完全不会感到惊讶，在明尼苏达伯劳鸟一案后，他们的关系似乎更亲近了。  
在那个案子之后，Jack和医生共度了很长时间。他明显是一个优秀非凡的交流者与倾听者。然而，尽管Jack已经去过Lecter医生家用了多次晚饭，医生本人却一次都没有拜访过他，他拒绝了一次又一次邀请。但在Will家看见他，真是奇怪。  
Jack把车停到医生的宾利车后，房子的门刚刚好开到足够狗狗们出入的大小。时机正好。Jack踱步下车，然后到走廊去和Will打招呼。狗狗们好奇地盯着他，在他靠近时，它们狂吠起来，趾甲敲打着走廊的旧木板。它们没有立刻跑到院子里，反而是围成了一个圈，舌头向外耷拉着，尾巴兴奋地摇动着，顺从地等着Will从里面出来。  
就在Jack要到走廊时，他鞋底的木板开始咔哒作响，门刚刚开了，狗狗们叫了几声转身去看那个方向。一个高大的身影从房子中出现了。  
Jack停住了脚步。是Lecter医生。  
“Jack。早上好。” 他说，冲着他点点头，又礼貌地微笑了一下。脸上没有惊讶的迹象。  
Jack也点点头以示回应。“你好，Lecter医生。”  
狗狗们聚集在医生身旁，然后他又把门关上了，他漫不经心地摸着那些撞进他手和腿上的小脑袋瓜。Jack的视线越过他的肩膀。他的车还在那里。  
Jack试图离Lecter医生近点，但狗狗们挡住了他的去路，它们的尾巴重重地拍着他的小腿。他退后几步，试图不让自己的裤子上粘的到处都是狗毛。如果他全身都是毛地回家，Bella可能会不让他进屋。  
“Will在哪？”他说，与狗狗们之间保持一个安全距离。  
“住院了。”  
“住院了？” 他皱着眉重复了一遍。“为什么？在哪？”  
“诺布尔山保健中心。”  
这个名字很熟悉。如果Jack没记错，这是一个私人医院。而且收费相当昂贵。是那种Will如果需要医疗服务也不会去的医院。他应该去公立医院。“不是约翰·霍普金斯？”  
“在Eldon Stammets身上发生了那些安全事故后，我宁愿他不去约翰·霍普金斯。”Lecter医生吹了声口哨，狗狗们终于跑到了庭院里，大声地飞奔吠叫着。它们能回应他可真是奇怪。他肯定在Will这里呆了很长时间，比Jack起初以为的还要多。他站得离他更近了点，与Lecter医生粗略地握了握手。  
“发生了什么？”他问，声音中充满了担心。  
“Will得了自身免疫性脑炎。” 恐惧像一支冷箭穿入，Jack一时间难以消化这句话。“他的右脑发炎了。现在他处于一种诱导性昏迷状态，正在接受抗病毒和类固醇治疗。”  
Jack花了一些时间来消化这些信息。Will生病了。Will已经病了有一段时间了。而Jack没有看出任何端倪。就像他没觉察到Bella病了一样。更确切地说，他不想察觉。他张了张嘴，但是没能说出一个字，所以他闭口不言。他的眼睛看向在庭院里奔跑着的狗。Lecter医生的视线仍然在他的脑袋里钻孔，他在观察。他们这行总是这样。Jack总是这样。他不能假装自己从未注意到过这一切，因为他其实是注意到了的。他看见了那些迹象，他看见了Will的筋疲力竭，他听见了Alana的恳求。然后他忽略了它们。  
Jack深深地、平静地吸了口气，重新振作，试图说些什么。他清了清喉咙。“他能挺过来吗？”他的声音没有丝毫动摇。  
“当然，脑炎被及时确诊，这给了他足够的时间去接受大量恢复治疗。但是他至少要在床上休息一个月才行。”  
Jack慢慢地点点头，宽慰地叹了口气。感谢上帝。  
有一条狗漫步远离了狗群，在地上闻嗅着。Lecter医生走下门廊，走进院子，而Jack紧随其后。他以为Lecter医生会把那条狗叫回来，但是他只是跟着那条狗，一直和它保持着一定的距离——也许是在他能听见的范围——然后在那条狗开始搜查灌木丛时停下了。  
Jack必须要开口问问题了。“是不是——”然后那些词卡在了他的喉咙里。他吞咽了一次，但是那种结块感没有消失。“他病了多久？”他却问了一个相去甚远的问题。  
“现在他已经表现出一些让人很担心的症状了。我带他去找了一个同事，神经病学家，似乎还挺及时的。就在三天前，Will住院了。”  
“三天前，”Jack点点头表示完全理解。“为什么我现在才知道这个消息？”  
“这事发生得太突然了。他没有机会通知大学，现在也没有。”Lecter医生再次用那种观察的眼神看向Jack。  
Jack没有让步。“但是他却有时间通知你。”他说，这话要比他预想的还唐突。  
“我就是那个给他带去医院的人。我本来想替他给你打个电话，但是有一些更重要的事突然被提上日程了。”  
Jack的眉毛跳动了一下。FBI不在待办事件的最前。对他，对他的那些同僚来说，这都好像是一个侮辱，但是Lecter医生是那个带Will去医院的人。他没有权利去抱怨什么。“我明白了，”他简略地说。“你是被邀请来这里的吗？”  
“没错，Will拜托我照看一下这些狗。”  
这些狗。对。Jack伸出一只手，揉了揉脸。他的眼神飘到空旷的田野上，飘到Lecter的车上，飘到他们身后的房子上。这个早晨变成了一场灾难。他可能需要打电话让Beverly和他一起去巴尔迪摩州立医院了。在没有Will的情况下，辨认出那个犯人是不是切萨皮克开膛手可能要花更长时间，Freddie Lounds在她今早的文章里如此声称过，但是Jack不能找Beverly，因为他已经毫无理由地把她排除在队伍之外很多年了。  
Lecter医生把他从他的思绪中拽了出来。“什么风把你吹过来了？如果我能问问的话。”  
“有个案子需要Will。一个在巴尔迪摩州立医院的犯人杀了一个护士。我想让Will来看看。”  
“我现在有空，如果你希望我对这个案子进行咨询工作的话。”  
Jack挑起眉毛。“你已经做好所有其他事的安排了？”  
“没全都完成，”Lecter医生摇了摇头说。“我还有一些事要去做，但是都不是什么要紧事。”  
“我不想占用你的时间。”  
“没有，我是志愿帮忙的。”Lecter医生又吹了一次口哨，这次又尖又响，很快，那些狗就又向他们跑过来了。  
Jack沉思了一会。尽管Lecter医生对他手头的案件常常有很强的洞察力，但Jack特别需要Will辨认那个犯人是否是真正的开膛手。Jack怀疑Lecter医生做不到这件事，因为他根本没办过这种开膛手案件。但想想还是算了，乞讨者没资格挑肥拣瘦。Jack点了点头。“好的，好。谢谢你，Lecter医生。”他们稍后会制定出具体的方案。现在，他们需要一起去巴尔迪摩州立医院，在某些人出来搅局之前。  
Jack在那些狗围到Lecter医生身旁时又退了几步。他Jack steps back again as the dogs crowd Dr. Lecter. 在看到Lecter医生倾身抚摸那些狗的头顶、后背，让他们对着自己的裤子蹭来蹭去，而这可能让会那上面粘的到处都是狗毛时，Jack对他忽然有点敬畏。  
“等我一下，”Lecter医生“转过身，带着那群狗回到了房子里。  
Jack只是点点头，在狗狗们从他身前路过时和它们保持一个安全距离，那些狗还是很好奇地看着他。  
 

   
“我还在期待是Graham医生。Bloom医生刚刚跟我提过他。”  
“Will Graham不是一个医生，他在大学教书。”Crawford探员伸出手来，Frederick平静地回应了他。  
“啊，是一个老师。真遗憾他不能亲自到场。”  
“很遗憾，他现在没空。”Hannibal说，“所以我替他来了。”  
“这样也很好。很高兴你最终能来我的公司拜访，Hannibal，”Frederick轻柔地回应道。他指着面对他桌子的那两把椅子。“请吧，先生们，请坐。”他坐到自己的那张扶手椅上，他把领带压平塞进西装外套里，然后倚在椅子上。“按照你的要求，犯罪现场没有破坏，但我认为没必要一直完全封闭医务室。”  
“不，确实，”Crawford探员摇了摇头说。“封闭医务室是Graham先生的要求。”  
“哦，确实。他是精神病研究界的红人。我敢肯定你也听说过很多关于他的消息，Hannibal。”很难不听到关于他消息。Will Graham在他们之间是一个会被反复提起的名字，他有许多接触的文章——与精神病学有关，Frederick其实对司法科学没什么兴趣——对他自己大脑所拥有的特性也是如此。  
“我听说过，但是我没有亲自参与过那些推理演绎。”  
Frederick咯咯笑了。“推理演绎。你可真严格。”  
“在学术界，我尚未听说过任何人承认、赞同过关于Will Graham的那些推断与争议。”他的语气很温和，但言语却很伤人，几乎可以算是控诉了。Frederick感觉自己的嘴角不禁扬起。这同时激发了他的兴趣和好奇。  
“那是因为我们在他那点事上的材料少得可怜。”  
“他的那点事？”  
“一种独特的人格障碍与神经症的混合物让他成为了一个非常厉害的犯罪重绎者，”Frederick扯出那些心理医生同事对Will Graham的那套平平无奇的说辞。他确定Hannibal已经知道这些推断了。在他眼角的余光里，他注意到Crawford探员皱起了眉，张开嘴打算说话，但Hannibal打断了他。  
“这仅仅只是你的推测。我猜你从来没有机会和他本人交谈。”说这话的时候，Hannibal的下巴微微地颤抖着。  
“好吧，Graham先生神龙见首不见尾，我怀疑从来没人采访过他。”  
“Graham先生已经通过了FBI的测试程序，”Crawford探员大声说道，试图缩短讨论的时间。“他在大学的工作也受人敬重。没有必要进行其他评估。”  
“我们都致力于钻研人脑。你别告诉我你对他的大脑从来都没感兴趣过。”  
“我肯定是感兴趣的，”Hannibal点了点头承认道。“但是没有他的明确认可，我是不会随便出版任何东西的。这是心理学界不成文的规定。”  
Frederick放声大笑。“我们都认同这点。”他听见Crawford愤怒地叹了口气，然后他决定推迟这个谈话。也许在他可以和Hannibal私下会面时。尽管他如此声称，但他似乎对Will Graham不感兴趣，又或许那种兴趣和他们这些同事的那种兴趣不一样。Frederick从椅子上坐了起来，绕着桌子走了一圈，走到了Hannibal的椅子旁。“但是我们离题了。我能带你们去犯罪现场吗？”  
 

在查看了Will Graham的生命体征后，Donald在他的笔记本上写下了最后一点笔记。 他的治疗反应良好。这是个值得宽慰的事，鉴于他们还没有收到检测的结果。但Donald更愿意立即对他展开积极的治疗。Graham先生在未确诊状态下度过的那几周已经给他的身体健康造成了伤害。Hannibal很及时地把他送来了急诊室。

Donald把笔盖上笔盖，把它放到了他白色大衣胸前的口袋里。他把笔记板夹在手臂下，把手塞进口袋里。他转过身来面对Hannibal，他正坐在床边的椅子上，手掌整洁地放在交叠的双腿上。

“尽管现在的情况有点差强人意，但是还是很荣幸我最终见到了你的伴侣，Hannibal，”他轻声说，声音只比床旁边机器的响声高一点点。

Hannibal只是歪了歪头就权当做回答了。自从他们一起在急诊室工作以来，Donald就从未见过Hannibal脸上有这么疲惫的表情。他的西装完美，头发整洁，但是行动举止之中却有着一种紧绷，这暴露了他正在经受的失眠和压力。

为了避免惹恼Hannibal，Donald转而起身点开了灯，“所以，Will Graham。”

“的确是Will Graham。”

“谁又能想到呢？”

“我也很惊讶。”

Donald轻笑出声。“他的确不像是你平时会喜欢上的那种人。”Graham先生看起来是那种Hannibal根本不会怎么碰上的人，更别提结婚了。

“然而。”

“然而。”爱是一种很奇怪的东西。Donald再次看向Graham先生，他平静地睡着。他开始思索他有哪一点吸引了Hannibal。尽管他本人不喜欢男人，但他还是确信Graham先生的相貌在这段感情的开始中也起了很大作用。汉尼拔肆无忌惮地沉迷于一切美丽的事物，这不是什么秘密。但是Graham先生的才智一定远胜于外貌。Donald敢打赌，他是一个非常优秀的对话伙伴。“我很期待能跟他聊聊。他一定是能紧紧抓住你视线的人，他在社会上能引起骚动，这就是吸引你的其中一点。” 

“你很可能会有这个机会，只要他好转一些。但是他可能不怎么愿意过多地谈论自己。”

“没错，他也因此声名远扬。”Donald轻笑着说。

数不胜数的人试图接近他，最终被粗鲁地拒绝。Donald本人也曾经给他写了一封信，邀请他来参加一个会议，结果只收到了一封写着不了，谢谢。的信，Graham先生用红色的笔在他的名字下面草草地签了个名，在信上还有咖啡渍，Donald很确信Graham先生下意识地把这当做给论文评分了。那时看到这些他还笑了出来。

再回忆起这些，一个小小的微笑拉起Donald的嘴角，Hannibal好奇地笑着看他。“你们已经结婚有一段时间了。在你转行去心理学之前，如果我没记错的话。他说着，改变了话题。“从那以后，你一定从他那里学到了不少关于心理学方面的知识，有什么想分享的吗？”

Hannibal轻轻地耸耸肩。“没有什么对其他病人有治疗价值的东西。就算有，我也会把它抽象成另一种让人无法轻易辨认的形式。”

“你把他整个人都好好地保护起来了。”

 

“没错。“

Donald再次对他微笑。这还挺讨喜的。他正在挖掘Hannibal的另一面。“你知道，你从来没提起过你的伴侣，我猜这是一个敏感话题。也许你的伴侣已经死了。但是现在我知道你为什么不想让别人关注到他了。” 

“Will已经在努力阻挡很多人了，没必要让他伴侣的同事们再来掺一脚。”

“很合理。但是你没必要担心。我并不打算公开关于他的任何事。实话实说，我更希望可以跟他交流一下关于他有关神经学的那篇论文的事。”

Hannibal看了一会窗外，他正在思索，他的眼睛描摹着那些沐浴在街道光线里的楼宇 ，然后再次看向他。“那篇论文是三年多之前出版的。”

Donald敬畏地吹了个口哨，却在最后一刻把这个欲望压了下去——没必要这么无礼。他相信Hannibal记得Will Graham写过的每一篇论文，以及它们的内容、出版日期，所属刊物，Hannibal有令人恐惧的惊人记忆力。“确实。但是我到现在都没有机会和他见面。真可惜他不参加那些会议。我知道他被邀请去过一些。”

“他的作品可能会稍稍提及过几次神经学，但是这不是他的专业领域。这就是他为什么拒绝了那些邀请。”

Donald慢慢地点点头。“真可惜。对于一个如此隐藏自己的人来说，他对于人脑研究的确有一些迷人的洞察力。” 

“他确实有。”Hannibal的视线在落到Graham先生身上时又变得柔软起来。那个表情——在他的脸上，是如此的令人感到不熟悉——几乎算是完全陌生，Donald发现自己被吓了一跳。爱情真的是个奇怪的东西。

 

 

Alana把她的胳膊肘放在窗台上，头靠在手臂上，眼睛在动人的景色上流连。她好久没上过Hannibal的车了。那时一段非常，非常长的时间之前的事了。

上一次是他把她和她室友从派对上接出来，因为大家都要么喝醉了要么嗑嗨了，或者两者皆有——医学院的学生聚会不容小觑——他们的出租车人间蒸发般地从未出现。除了那晚无法形容的过分和放荡外，她已经记不起太多了。Hannibal不得不把他们扶进他们的公寓，因为他们几乎要站不起来了。

不，真的，Alana希望她再也不用上Hannibal的车了。那上面有太多令人痛心的记忆了。

“如果我没记错，你已经和Abel Gideon进行过几次治疗了。”Hannibal说，把她的思绪从实习期灾难的那一夜里拉了出来。

Alana花了几秒钟才整理好思绪。“两次，在他刚入院的时候。但是我主要还是在法庭上见他。我在杂志上读过几篇他关于犯罪心理学的文章。”

“对，我也读过，”他说，眼神短暂地停留在她身上。“在这个领域还算新奇的方法，在几乎没有任何素材供以加工的情况下，还做出了那么卓越的分析。”

她会从她的心理医生同事那里得到关于她论文的反馈，但很奇怪Hannibal也会去读它们，甚至还加以评论。虽然客观来说，他会看其他心理学医生的文章似乎很正常。但她还是怪异地觉得这就像教授给她的工作评分一样，而不像是一个普通同事给自己做出评价。压下了进一步询问更多细节评价的冲动，她说，“我有一批博士生候选人要求给他做采访。他们之中有两个人得到了这个机会。”

“进展如何？”

“有一个人认为Abel Gideon杀的人远远不止他的妻子和家人。切萨皮克开膛手的名字尽管没有被提到，但还是大声地在这个房间里回响。”

“这倒是不怎么令人惊讶。Gideon被审判的那段时间里，切萨皮克开膛手的新闻也满天飞。这两者之间的关系太显而易见。这真令人沮丧。”

“我承认我看到这篇报道的时候是有点失望了。”她慢慢地说。

“这是个缺乏精细审视的判断吗？”

”Will可能会随手给它扔到最近的垃圾箱里。“她不喜欢给予她的学生们不好的评价。他们认真地对待工作，错误也是学习过程中的一部分，但是当涉及到她会亲自处理的案件时，她往往会变得非常挑剔。他们得到的结论更像是来自一个小报记者，而不是博士生候选人。

“Will是个非常严格的老师。他认为不符合标准的工作可能对其他人来说就是个好作品。”

Alana轻声笑了。她在椅子上坐直身体，她把手交叠着放到她的膝盖上。“根据我从他学生提供的信息来看，他远比曾经的你更加严厉。” 

“他期望周围人都能自律，从这点可以看出他对自己的要求多么严苛。”Hannibal减慢了车速，他们开进了巴尔的摩州立医院的大门。

“真可惜他封闭了自己。拥有这种自律的品格，谁知道他能有多高的成就。但是我知道他不是会引起轰动的人。有时舒适的生活比伟大的生活更有吸引力。”、

“这两种选择事实上没有差别，只要能让人感到舒适，那就是很好的生活方式。”

Alana轻声哼哼着。“很难说Will是不是这样。”

“的确。”

Hannibal在医院门口停下了，车停在Frederick的车旁边。他们走下了车，几个警官走出了大楼。最后面的那个人为他们留了门。Alana对那个人微笑，那个警官戴着帽子向她点了点头。Hannibal和她走向Frederick办公室，他们需要穿过迷宫般的走廊和楼梯，一路上他们向仆人打着招呼，尽管只有一部分人认出了他们，没几个人对他们表示欢迎回来。

“Will在接手案子之前被诊断出来患病了，这挺好。”Alana轻声地说，但是她的声音还是和她的高跟鞋踩地声一起在走廊的墙壁之间回响，“Jack对开膛手非常执着。他一定会紧逼Will。这很可能是压倒Will的最后一根稻草。”

“Will很有弹性，但是Jack的固执是无法估计的。”他语气里的鄙视冰冷露骨。Alana惊讶地挑起眉毛盯着他。Hannibal的脸上还是什么都看不出来。她知道他不喜欢Jack那样对待Will，但是她没想到他会这么不开心。他的声调在他再次开口时又回了正常，“但是Abel Gideon基本不可能是开膛手。他既不够从容也不够细致。”

“这些特点让他变得更难被抓住”Alana点点头。“Will醒了吗？”

“他还在昏迷中，可能还要再等几天。但是他对治疗的反应非常积极。”

“所以脑炎的测试结果呈阳性。”这太快了。通常需要几周才能得到这个结果。“

“测试结果还没出。”原来如此。“Stucliffe医生相信他的和我的诊断。如果Will的确有脑炎，再等一周，等我们得到结果再让他接受治疗就是个不太明智的举动了。”

“好吧，你还没有误诊过病人，我认为。”Alana微微耸耸肩。在约翰霍普金斯大学的那会儿，有传言说Hannibal曾经在一位教授的身上闻出过胃癌的味道。这对她来说曾经是无稽之谈。但是在亲眼目睹Hannibal多次准确挑出香水，古龙水和药物之后，她认为这一切都不再是那么不可思议了。

“这也不代表我永远不可能会误诊。”

的确如此。但是至少他的判断能为检查提供从哪开始的一些提示。这是在一个每日——每秒都屈指可数、至关重要的职业里非常大的优势。

他们到达了Frederick的办公室，Hannibal抬起一只手，打算敲门。Alana把手放在他的前臂上拦住了他。

“Hannibal，”她小声说，这样她的声音就不会传到门内去。“谢谢你。谢谢你照顾Will。”

Hannibal对着她笑了。“也谢谢你，”他说，声音和她的一样小，“你和我一样关心他。” 

“他和你更亲近。我很高兴他能对某人敞开心扉。”她突然意识到这句话可能含沙射影地提到了他们的婚外情，她咬了咬自己脸颊内侧，但是Hannibal似乎对她的言辞完全没有做出反应。

“我也一样。”

恐惧的冲刺很快就消失了，她松了一口气。她放开了他的手臂，然后他敲了敲门，三声短而急促的敲门声后，门很快就开了，Frederick自信地冲他们微笑着。

 

“你今天有点心不在焉。”

“那么明显吗？”

“对某些人来说可能不明显，但对我来说，很抱歉，的确明显。”

Hannibal把视线转向窗户。金色的晨光洒落在他们身上，他的瞳孔随之收缩，避开了她审视的目光。“你能怪我吗？”

Bedelia歪着头，研究着他的身影。“我猜，如果你注意力很集中我才会惊讶。”这些迹象原本微不可寻，但一旦你注意到了，它们就会变得引人注目。它们隐藏于他僵硬的肩膀内，紧绷的下巴里和锋利的目光中。一切都隐藏在那一层厚厚的自信、平衡和沉着之下。她无法辨认清楚，但她知道Hannibal正竭力控制愤怒。但是——他有钢铁般的控制力——这是对他、对每个人来说都应当谢天谢地的事。

Hannibal的下巴放松下来，他安静地、稳稳地呼吸着。“房子里太安静了。我曾经很爱这种寂静，只有我自己的行动才会打乱它。”

“但现在情况不再如此了。”

“不再是这样了，不再是了。”他的声音轻柔。“我以为我已经做好他离开的准备。我们两个之间发生的一切都是那么平淡如常。我们不像理论上的那样能频繁地见到彼此，我们两个都被工作和义务所牵制着。”

“习惯分离，但却不会减少归属感。这和以前你们工作日程总是撞到一起可不是一回事，迄今为止，这是你离失去他最近的一次。”

他的嘴角勉强扯出一个微笑。“不，这不是。”他终于再次把视线转回到了她身上。假如说他身上的那层铠甲曾经产生过裂纹，那么在光线之下，一切就又回到了原点。“Will从没有离我而去。”

“他的确没离你而去，但是他现在已经无法对你有任何回应了。这是另一种意义上的距离。”

“这都是暂时的。”

“但是暂时已经让人难以忍受。”

Hannibal花了一些时间来思索她的遣词用句。他的眼神中突然迸发出一些尖锐而暴力的情绪，他又把视线转移到了窗户上。那个眼神转瞬即逝，快到Bedelia甚至没有时间辨别，它就又隐藏了起来。长久以来它就呆在那里，没有完全消失，只是在光的背面蓄势待发。“这可真奇怪，他躺在医院病床上，脆弱又苍白。死气沉沉、毫无生气。” 

“奇怪，但并不陌生。”现在Bedelia开始希望Will也在这个房间里了。他们站在一起时，理解起来要更容易。如果有什么她无法在一个人的表情举止中破解的东西，她就在另一个人那里找到答案。

“我记得那时我认为，这世界上没什么比这更让人不忍直视的东西了，我暗自祈祷这件事永远不要再发生。”Hannibal用拇指慢慢地转着他手上的金戒指。大概只转了半圈，他就意识到了自己在做什么，他停下动作，双手交叠放在腿上，眼睛再次看向她。“但是在最近这几周，我意识到更糟的事是看着他消逝，在他甚至还没弄清楚是什么让他生病的情况下。”

“总会比你现在要面对的要好。”她顿了顿。“你感觉如何?”

Hannibal再次思索了一番如何回答。“我正在追寻一个露骨的、充满嘲弄与傲慢的答案。”Bedelia小心翼翼地让自己的表情保持正常。这是Hannibal的一个温和的回答，但却也是一个强有力的声明。“这是一种令人不快的感受。”他说，而她没有回答。

“缺乏控制力，也对未知充满恐惧。”Bedelia最终开口说道。

Hannibal歪了歪头。似乎他并不介意她的这种避而不谈。“未知正是由无限的可能性组成的，没必要惧怕可能性。” 

有些真相只有在被大声说出来时才会有用。“期待所带来的兴奋和对未知的恐惧都非常普遍。但是我现在所说的是另一种意义上的期待，它更接近恐惧，而不是好奇。”

 

 

Franklyn心烦意乱地坐在他的椅子上。他咬着脸颊内侧，身体向前倾斜，而手肘放在自己的膝盖上。他在考虑接下来说些什么，他在寻找一段不会显得过于轻蔑或固执的发言，他在搜索一种不会变得粗鲁或挖苦的语气。不得不承认，说的比做要容易。Franklyn真的很想知道Lecter医生是怎么如此自然地完成这一切的。 

他意识到了沉默已经持续了太长时间，而那绝对会失礼地让Lecter医生等太久，所以他清了清喉咙说道：“我承认当你提出让我们更改原先的安排时，我感到有点惊讶。而且还是在这么短的时间内。”语毕他轻声笑了一下来软化自己的言辞，为的是表明他不是有意就此惹怒Lecter医生。

Lecter医生轻抬下巴。“我为我曾经、将来会给你带来的不便道歉。”

“哦，不，拜托了，不用道歉。Franklyn说着举起一只手来。“我知道你一定是有合理的原因才这样要求的。我只是想知道那些原因是什么。如果涉及到私人问题的话，你大可不必解释。”他连忙补充道。他不希望这变得好像他喜欢打听私事一样，尽管这个问题这一周来都在他的脑海里盘旋着。还没有等到Lecter医生的回答，Franklyn就有些不确定地补充道：“就是...我就是好奇。”

Lecter医生的眼睛直直地盯着他，Franklyn又开始坐立不安了。上帝啊，这一切还是发生了。Lecter医生马上要把他转到另一个心理医生那里了，就因为他说了句不礼貌的话。Lecter医生张了张嘴，Franklyn已经做好迎接即将到来的一切不好的事的准备。

“这的确是一些私事。”他说出口的却是这样一句话。

那些紧绷的情绪立刻远离了Franklyn，他半是紧张，半是宽慰地笑了起来。但他突然意识到这样就像在嘲讽Lecter医生的私事一样，于是他立刻停了下来。他咳嗽一声，清了清嗓子。“啊，好吧，我希望所有事都能变好。没什么严重的情况吧。”他说，试着让自己听起来是在支持他。“我是说，没错，我是你的病人，但是如果你...感觉要谈谈什么，我还是很愿意听你分享。”他拉出一个充满鼓励的微笑。

“你没有义务听我的事，Franklyn。我是你的心理医生。”

“噢，没错，当然了。我知道一个有耐心的医生工作起来都是不求回报的。但是经过这几周之后，我感觉到我们已经变得更亲近了。几乎可以算是朋友了，你知道。而一个朋友对另一个朋友展现关心是一件很正常的事。”

Lecter医生再一次用一种高深莫测的表情看向他。“如果我们日程表的变化对你的人生产生了影响，我会很高兴听你讲讲，但是你没有义务去理解为什么那些变化会发生。”

哦天哪，又来了。Franklyn感觉如履薄冰，他感到有冷汗在他的眉间形成，他有一种伸手按在额头上的冲动，但这种冲动很快被抑制住了。“我做这些不是出于义务，”他慢慢地说，仔细斟酌着Lecter医生在听到每个词后的反应。“我只是关心你而已。”

“我们可以讨论一下关心这种情绪如何影响了你，如果你希望的话。”

Franklyn清楚地认识到他的提议被驳回了。

 

Will的眼睛轻颤着睁开了，他的瞳孔因为房间里阴暗的灯光而张大。他正躺在一张床上，他抬眼看着脏污的天花板。他眨了眨眼，然后又眨了一次，他的视线清晰起来。现在那块脏污的天花板变成了一块陌生的天花板。那是某种类似爆米花的，介乎于灰白与浅棕色之间的一种形状。光线太暗，他无法分辨出它确切的样子。肯定已经到晚上了。

他正躺着的这张床垫也令人感到陌生，它要比在他家里的那个垫子硬很多。他慢慢地前后移动着手指——有什么东西夹紧了他左手食指——有很多细线搭在毯子上，连在那上面。那个毯子又薄又简陋。他永远不可能允许他们的任何一个家里出现他妈的这么薄的毯子，狗狗们会把它撕碎的。但至少他现在没那么冷了，所以这东西还是物尽其用了。

房间里弥漫着一股古怪的味道。像某种化学制品，又像清洁用的产品，有腐败性的那种。这里闻起来就像实验室。但是或许比那还少了些刺激性气味。

噢。是医院。Noble Hills什么什么中心。脑炎。 

他的两侧都有机器持续不断地发出轻响声。他分辨出其中最响的是他的心跳声。它很引人瞩目，但是却也轻柔到不会打扰到人。有规律的哔哔声差点让他再次睡着。有那么一瞬间他真的打算这么做，他的大脑混沌不堪，四肢像灌了铅一样。他可以再睡一小时，或者更久。

“晚上好，我亲爱的。”

Will看向右侧。是Hannibal。

一个微笑拉起了Will的嘴唇，他的心脏立刻泵出血液直通他的双颊。“嗨，”他哑声说，然后他就后悔了，他的喉咙因为长时间没被使用而疼痛地紧缩起来。他试图把那种酸痛咳走。该死，这是个烂到家的主意。疼痛甚至加剧了，哦操。真疼。他刚才搬起石头砸了自己的脚。咳嗽停不下来了。干得好Graham。如果有人能提供帮助就再好不过了。疼得像烧着了，天杀的，疼死了。

一只手放到了他的下颚上轻轻按着，Will张开了嘴好让Hannibal能把碎冰放进去。他把它们压在舌头下面，这样就不会不小心吞掉，让它们直接掉到肺里。他试着让自己不要再咳嗽——注意这个试着——他尝试了很久，久到都能含化那些碎冰了。

第一滴水滑进了他的喉咙，然后，喔，操蛋的上帝，这就是天堂吧。水滴接二连三地从他的舌头上缓慢滑下。他模糊地意识到有手指在按摩他的头皮。咳嗽减缓了。疼痛消退了。一切又恢复正常了。Will快乐地不停吸吮碎冰，让那种凉快和水分纾解他好似火烧的感官。当他吃完了所有的碎冰后，Hannibal又把一些放进了他的嘴里。

Hannibal仍然站在他的床旁边，他的一只手上拿着一个茶杯——可能是放碎冰的——而另一只手轻柔地梳着他的卷发。

他不应该站着的。

也许Will可以...好的，可以，他的手臂正在移动，它该死地僵硬麻木但是它正在动了。他颤抖着伸出了手，去抓Hannibal西装外套的下摆。他的手指几乎没有足够的力气去抓牢那柔软的面料。Will可以感到沮丧在他发现自己只能虚弱一拖时成山地堆积了起来。Hannibal终于发现了他妈的蛛丝马迹然后矮下身子坐到了床边。Will回去继续开心地吃起了他的碎冰。

Hannibal的手现在隔着垫子抚摸着他的肚子。这个毯子真的很薄。薄到他能感受到他掌心的温暖。这个毯子也没那么糟。

Will再一次吃完了碎冰，但是他的喉咙已经不再有灼烧感了。他把他的手从肚子上拿开，Hannibal反而温柔地、慢慢地握紧了他的手。 

“我睡了多久？”Will问。他的声音仍然嘶哑，但是说起话来已经不会那么疼了。

“差不多一周了。”

“是吗？对我来说是一片空白。”他微笑着说。Hannibal也对他会以微笑，他把Will的手拉近嘴边，在他的手掌上印下一个吻。Will喜欢他这样做。而他也喜欢这么做。他爱Hannibal的双手。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“太累啦，”Will叹息着说。“再来点冰？”

Hannibal又给了他一些碎冰。“最开始的几周通常都是最难以忍受的。但慢慢就会好起来了。”

会好起来的。他会好起来的。宽慰再次以一种不可阻挡的架势冲刷了他。他紧紧闭上眼睛，用鼻子深深呼吸着。他们都知道他是怎样的人。他不会坐以待毙。他会好起来的。“我还以为我要疯了。”他轻声说，他试着抓住Hannibal的手，然后他开心地发现自己可以做到，他的手臂不再那么僵硬了。 

Hannibal俯身吻他的额头。“我们谁都不会疯的，我的爱。” 

Will继续吃着碎冰。“因为我们已经疯了？” 

Hannibal轻弹了一下Will的额头，然后他听到一声轻笑。“我们得到了你的测试结果。你有抗NMDA受体脑炎。” 

“这意味着...？”

“你的免疫系统正在攻击你的大脑。”很好。这恰好是Will所需要的。他的身体里在打内战。“但是我们在更多伤害被造成之前就开始了治疗。你会很好地康复的。”

“我就知道和医生结婚迟早有用。”

“我花了十年才终于证明了我作为丈夫的价值，我好悲哀。”

“晚点总比从来没有好。”Will说，用那种安慰小狗的方式抚摸着Hannibal的大腿。Hannibal面无表情地挑起眉毛，而Will忍不住轻笑出声。他的手慢慢爬升到Hannibal的腹部，他的手指摸着他的马甲，他为衣料的触感而感到惊讶。“我猜我欠你个人情了。我要怎么补偿你？”

Hannibal靠近了一点，Will的手开始整理起了他那滑稽的领带，他的食指指尖滑到他的领结下。 

“我可以想到几件事。”Hannibal俯下身说。

三声短促的敲门声让他们的头立刻转到了门的方向。一个护士，看起来年纪轻轻却又疲惫不堪，她的头发被束成一个马尾，她连连道歉着走进了房门，并礼貌地跟他们打了招呼。Hannibal从床边站了起来，在她靠近Will的时候朝自己的椅子走了回去。她检查了他的一些重要数据，又问了他一大串关于日常的问题，然后又简单地解释了一下在他第一周的疗程里他们都做了什么。她看起来比Will还要精疲力尽，但她还有几个小时才能回到自己如同鞋盒般的公寓，倒到自己吱吱作响的床上，然后把早上七点下班吃什么的事情抛到脑后。她也给Hannibal提了一些建议，而对此他只是礼貌地点点头，尽管他本人早就已经对这些程序了如指掌了。

Will耐心地回答了她的全部问题，几分钟后，她再次离开了房间，轻轻关上了房门，房间里又只剩下了机器在小声嗡嗡。

“夜班真要命，”过了一会，Will如此说道，他的眼睛看着那扇已经关上了的门。

“确实如此。”

Hannibal又走回来坐到了他的床上，Will抬起头看他，再次想要抓住他的手。“没有我你是怎么坚持到现在的？”他问，用指尖追踪他一路上升的静脉血管。 

“我开始研究你的课题，这样我就能在Alana去乔治敦期间代替你去当客座讲师。”Will挑起一边眉毛。他可不认为学院已经认同了这种安排。他想知道Hannibal为办成这事都鬼扯了些什么东西去说服他们。“我的宝贝，不得不说，看懂你写的字就是一场可爱的挑战。我都已经能熟练地、精准地指出你喝光咖啡的时间点了。”

Will露出一个狡猾的、得意洋洋的笑容。“嗨呀，谢谢你，宝贝，我已经尽我最大的努力了。”

“我知道你很努力了。”

Will轻笑出声。“告诉我你给我的学生们上的第一堂课怎么样吧，求你啦。要是你有谨慎地全都记下来了就更好了。” 

“我确信这个行为很不道德，简直要算违法了。”

“违法，那是什么？能吃吗？”Will咯咯笑道，然后把头埋进枕头里，他打掉Hannibal的手，不让他弹自己的头。“我很惊讶我不在的时候也没有人掉链子。Jack没有不合时宜地打电话过来吗？”

“哦，有。Jack要我为一个案件提供咨询服务。他心里想找的其实是你，但是我在他来狼阱的时候把他拦下了，他那时都准备好把你拖出房子了。”

“干得漂亮。你的时机掌握得非常完美。”Will说着拍了拍Hannibal的双手。“但是他为什么要去狼阱？通常他都直接在演讲厅拖我出去。”

“然后他就可以亲自把你一路带到巴尔迪摩州立医院，也不会拖延太久。”

Will做了个鬼脸。巴尔迪摩州立医院。Frederick Chilton。“我同情你，亲爱的。你肯定已经要被折磨疯了。过来，你可以抱抱我。”他说着一把抓住Hannibal的上臂，然后把他推倒了。Hannibal顺从地倒下，用手肘支撑着他的重量。Will抱住他的腰，然后慢慢地拍着他的后背。

“我还好，但是还是谢谢你关心我。”Hannibal把脸埋在他的脖颈上，在他脉搏跳动的那些点上留下无数个吻，他用鼻子轻轻拨弄他的下巴底部，他深深地呼吸着。

“一个护士被一个囚犯谋杀了。而Freddie Lounds显然正在散布关于那个人就是切萨皮克开膛手的谣言。”

我操，搞什么鬼。

Will把手伸到两人中间，把它按在Hannibal的胸膛上，这样他们就能对视了。“Jack现在想要为Freddie Lounds进行事实核查了？这真是荒谬，”他说，眉头间有深深的沟壑。Jack对此案着了魔般的痴迷让他变得不顾一切。 他已知的事情是，Freddie Lounds将会和他们一起合作办案。Jack会开始妨碍他们。他们可能要对此做出一些行动了。

Hannibal在他的嘴角留下一个吻，这把他从那些思绪中扯了出来。“我同意。” 

Will扭头寻找Hannibal的嘴唇，他又给了他一个纯洁的吻。快速并且温柔。这仅仅算是一个问候。“所以呢？你会对开膛手做什么？”

“我们拭目以待吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来啦 :D  
> (献给 ishxallxgood,感谢你一直关注着我的小说，一直告诉我我写的东西没有那么差。爱你，我亲爱的。)  
> Enjoy!  
> (更多内容请看章节末尾。)

“新来的那批人怎么样了？”  
“他们问了很多关于你的事。”Alana弯下身子，抚平了裙子，然后在冰冷的椅子上坐了下去。  
Will扯出半个笑容，他的眼睛从Alana的下巴上移开，转而看向这整个房间。“只有对病理学产生兴趣，你才能去匡蒂科。”  
Will挑了一个小圆桌，这个桌子在一个很偏远的角落，靠近那几扇布满雾气的窗子，占据了整个房间的有利位置，也让他不会被人看到。仅仅这一个优点似乎就已经胜过了这个位置的众多缺点；譬如寒气会透过玻璃渗出，电视会发出轻微的嗡嗡声，源源不断的棒球比赛评论，消毒水的味道很刺鼻，在这里要比在房间中间味道大了很多。 Alana 试图屏蔽掉不知道坐在她身后哪里的那对男女的声音，他们正在全神贯注地争辩菠萝披萨到底算不算真正的披萨。  
“他们很担心你。每节课之后他们都会不停问我你的近况——我没回答过。所以他们开始脑补各种各样可能会在你身上发生的事了。”  
Will耸了耸肩，把他的长袍拢得更紧了一点，从而抵挡那些从窗户散发出的寒气。他看起来很疲惫。他的皮肤仍然带着那种病态的、粗糙的苍白颜色，尽管她已经从Hannibal以及他的医生Sutcliffe那里确认过他对治疗反应良好。“这对他们来说是个好事。这就是一种无任何线索可供参考的情况。等他们成了警探，这种情况基本每天都会发生。”  
“你当真希望你的学生在医院附近窥视你？”  
“他们最终都会找到这个地方的，不管你有没有刺激他们让他们来窥探。这可能会变成一个教育性质的实验呢。”  
他们交换了一个心照不宣的微笑，然后Will就切断了眼神交流。  
由于天色已晚，这个房间不再像之前那样拥挤，只有几个人在一旁随意交谈着。大部分声音来自于房间中间，那里正进行着一场激烈的桥牌比赛。Will的眼睛滑到每一个走来走去的人身上，你更可以把这称之为一种习惯，而不是有意识的行为。他的视线几乎没有再回到她身上，只是偶尔在她的下巴上停留一瞬，然后就又回到了对他们的观察上。  
一个年轻的护士手里拿着厚重的花呢毛毯走过他们的桌子，他对着他们点了点头，而Alana也回以微笑。Will的双眼一直紧追着他，他走到了桥牌桌附近一个坐轮椅的人旁边，把花呢毛毯递给了他。  
“有没有...什么我可以帮你缓解一下无聊的？”Alana问。她也许会更经常来，尽管她的日程安排得也很紧凑，她需要在乔治敦、匡蒂科、她的博士生们、她自己的工作和Abigail之间来回周旋，但是她也许能找到一个办法在这周内在多挤出几次来拜访Will。  
Will考虑了一下她的建议，对此她感到挺高兴，她心里还有一点暗自期待Will能继续用往常那种’我很好’的态度来对待她。  
“我想念的我的狗。”  
当然了。Alana笑了笑，很好。她也不知道她到底在期待什么。“我不能把你的狗带到医院来。  
“我知道。我不是在要求你偷偷把我的狗带来。我只是...想它们了。”  
“它们过得很好，如果这可以安慰到你的话。我前几天和Hannibal去喂它们了，他把它们照顾得很好，”她向他保证道，再次回想起了几天前的那个早晨。“  
那次整个经历都非常离奇。尽管她已经做好了狗狗对她过分热情的准备，她现在也很习惯如此了，但她显然还是为Hannibal能如此轻易地给那些狗狗们发号施令而感到惊讶。她知道他可能一天来照顾他们两次——最多三次——最近几周来都是如此，这也给了他们一些时间来建立良好联系，但是她仍然在怀疑他是不是其实已经这样做很久了，最起码远远不止最近这几周。  
也许是最近几个月。从他认识Will开始。  
Alana在心里狠狠地责备了自己一番。现在可不是对他们婚外情表示不满的时候。  
刚一提到Hannibal，Will的眼神就变了。“我知道。”  
“”我确信他也在你背后对他们指手画脚，“她开玩笑般地补充道，身体向桌子方向倾去。  
“噢，没错，他的确会这样，”Will说，神情非常严肃，她希望他没有注意到自己那些似乎暗含其他意义的表达。“它们要是定期去做刷毛的话就会少掉很多毛，我告诉他去找个专门刷毛的地方刷刷就行，但是他就是不听。这显然非常不合理。”  
Alana在他再次回头看向他时整理好了表情。“他真的给它们刷毛？一共七只都刷？”她试图想象Hannibal坐在地板上，手里拿着刷子，被七条狗和成山的狗毛所包围着的画面。这实在是... 至少很令人不适。  
Will再次耸了耸肩，他的声音里沾染了一些愉悦，“他就是这么告诉我的。我认为他没在说谎。”  
“那，呃，他真好。”  
Will的嘴角还上扬着。“他想要很贴心的时候就真的能做到。”  
Alana在脸上挤出一个笑容，让自己脑内叫嚣的小声音安静下来。对话产生了一瞬间歇，门摇晃着打开了，一个差不多才刚刚和门把手一样高的小朋友冲进了房间，冲向了那张还在进行着桥牌游戏的桌子，然后爬上了其中一个男人的大腿。一个女人——从小朋友和她相似的外表判断，很可能是他的妈妈——则跟着他走进了房间，在他身后关上房门，她比这个小孩要更冷静一点。  
Alana放任自己的视线游移到房间里，她看向那些架子，和放满杂志的桌子。“如果你想让我给你带书或者专项杂志，直说就行。”做学生那几年她搜刮了不少战利品，在那之后她才开始自己写论文。“没有多少种，但是我有一些心理学和医学相关的。”犯罪行为分析常常需要跨学科的专业知识，她知道Will会阅读很多领域的专业文章，包括这两个。  
Will干巴巴地笑了起来。“没关系，谢啦。Hannibal已经确保我能充分与心理学、医学相关的东西相接。Du Maurier医生也在这么做。”  
“Du Maurier医生。你的心理医生？”  
“我只和她见过一次，”Will说，耸了耸肩。“我不知道我可不可以真的把她称为我的心理医生。”  
“好吧，我希望这一次会面就很超值。”  
“那次的确很有启发性。”  
门咔哒一声开了，他们都扭头看了过去，一个护士推着一个轮椅走了过来。当她注意到他们时，她笑了，并朝着他们挥手——主要是朝着Will挥手。Alana在Will真的挥了挥手——好吧，行，更像是轻轻举了举手回应她时挑起了眉毛——他微微地扬起嘴角。护士推着那个坐着轮椅的女人往房间更里面，朝着那个越来越激烈地争吵菠萝的桌子走去，最后在Alana的视野中消失了。  
她听见椅子撞击地板的尖利响声。看起来似乎是那个坐轮椅的女人站在那个声称“菠萝披萨就是原罪”的男人那边了。持相反意见的那个女人现在正在用武力维护自己的观点，她不停地冲他们做出手势。年轻的护士正尽全力让情况平缓下来。  
“Gideon的案子有什么进展吗？”Will问。  
Alana转回到他身边。“我们还在调查中。” 她含糊地说，不大情愿和他讨论案情。她更希望他能专注于康复。  
Will思考了一下她的答案，手指轻轻敲了敲椅子的扶手，眼睛仍然在那张讨论菠萝的桌子上游移。“我希望我接下来说的话能提供帮助，我能看见那种形似开膛手的手法，但是我不能...感受到案子之中他的神韵。他是个艺术家。这个案子属于剽窃。”  
Alana皱了皱眉。“你看见他的手法？什么意思？Hannibal给你带相关报道来了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“他代表Jack来拜访你了吗？”她继续说道，身体向前倾试图抓住他的视线。  
他因为她的语调而回头看向她，眉毛紧紧地皱在一起。“你生气了。”、  
Alana紧紧抿住嘴唇。Will不应该直接承受她的愤怒。尽管她即将和Hannibal就此展开一个很长的对话。“我只是认为你应该专注于康复。”她说道，声音轻柔。  
“我在这里没什么事情可做，除了睡觉，吃饭，打各种各样的药之外。我不会对一点点治理启发说不的。”  
“智力启发不一定就意味着要处理谋杀案。”  
他又冲她干巴巴地笑了。“我不是特别擅长给学生论文打分。”  
“但你却擅长剖析谋杀犯心理？”她所说出的话要比她想象的更尖锐，Will皱起眉毛。她轻轻地呼吸着，把一缕头发塞到耳后以阻断他们的眼神接触。他的眼睛却落到了他的手上，他的大拇指慢慢地旋转着他的婚戒。在她身后，那争吵的三人已经和解，不再继续揪着彼此不放，转而讨论了一个更加文明的话题。“对不起，我以为你会...把这个优点保留，然后远离现在的工作。至少远离一会儿也好。”  
他还在把玩着他的戒指，Will盯着她，盯了很长时间。“不要把Hannibal逼得太紧。我是那个一直向他灌输关于这个案件的一切，直到他也开始感兴趣并同意接手的人。”他终于开口道，“病态的好奇心，你懂吗？”他小小地微笑了一下，希望这安慰她一下。  
结果完全没起作用。“拜托了，Will，如果他——或者Jack，或随便任何一个人——让你在你住院期间还要工作，那你就没必要保护他们。”  
“我保证，Alana，没有任何人逼迫我做任何事。”  
Alana盯着他，最终她点了点头，转移了话题。她还没资格谴责Will。

Brian在实验室里逛了逛，眼睛快速地浏览着那些从他一进门就塞到他怀里的文件报告。甚至不用从文件中抽出目光抬头看，他没有无意间撞上任何一个人，其他在这里工作的人都灵巧地躲开了他，他们已经对他的路线很熟悉了。Brian基本没有回应他们的问候，他灵活地闪动身位朝Beverly的工位走去。他用肩膀推开了玻璃门。  
“Bev，你有没有那个结果，就是Jack的那个——”  
他抬起头，然后在走廊里就停下了脚步，每个人都回头看向了他。他惊讶地看着突然造访的Lecter医生，眉毛高高地耸起。  
“Zeller先生。早安。”医生说着冲他礼貌地微笑了一下，微微地歪了歪头权当是在打招呼。  
Brian下意识地重复了一遍他的动作，他还是尴尬地站在入口处没有动，一只手扶住玻璃门的一侧。他很快甩开惊讶，让玻璃门自然关上，然后进入了实验室。“Lecter医生。没有人告诉过我你今天会和我们一起工作。”  
“我是今早才被通知过来的。我必须要为我突然造访道歉。Bloom医生必须要去以所在乔治敦的大学上课，所以Crawford探员问了我能不能替她来。”他短暂地看了Beverly一眼，她坐在自己的工位里，背对着电脑屏幕。“Katz女士想要知道关于Will为何缺席的一些细节。”  
Brian皱了皱眉毛。“这么短的时间内你就赶到了这里？你不是一直在巴尔的摩工作吗？”现在交通正是拥堵的时候。Brian都差点没能及时赶到，他显然是把自己的头和手眼协调能力全落在枕头上了，这使他忍受了无数个红灯和万分恐怖的交通拥堵，大概都能堵到华盛顿去。Lecter医生不可能那么快就从巴尔的摩赶到这里。  
“Lecter医生代替Will去上他的课。”Jimmy插嘴道，他靠在房间中间的一个桌子旁。“他今早本来有一节课，直到Jack打电话来。”  
很好，很好。代替了Will。Brian尴尬地清了清喉咙，手指敲打着报告的封面。“所以，嗯，Will？”  
“现在还在住院，出院时间还没确定。”  
他们从Jack那里得知了很多消息。“他告没告诉你发生了什么？”他了解这个男人，也清楚他有多么保守——保守隐私——他可能没有告诉他们任何细节，然后在某一天早上突然又来工作，就好像什么事都没发生一样。但是问问也无伤大雅。  
“脑炎。似乎确诊的正是时候。他至少还要卧床查看三个星期。”  
也许不像之前那么保守。“你去探望他了吗？他怎么样？”  
“可能还要花一段时间才会好起来。但他积极配合治疗。他可以恢复地很快、很好。”Lecter医生说。“他有一个星期的时间都处在诱发昏迷中。”Brian在心里打了个哆嗦，Beverly显而易见地畏缩了一下。一定有什么很严重的情况，如果他们不得不向那种疗法进行求助的话。“但是他几天之前醒了。”  
“是在约翰·霍普金斯住院吗？”Beverly问。  
“不是。他在巴尔的摩的Noble Hills。“  
Brian及时地压下去自己想要吹声口哨的冲动。“真的吗？那不是一个，像是高级私立医院的地方吗？”他知道Will不会想要在约翰·霍普金斯里待着，在那个长蘑菇的哥们儿身上发生了那一切之后。他有无数个可选的、比Noble Hills要便宜的医院。还有一些医院离他在狼阱的房子更近。Brian希望Will的保险够好，如果他打算在Noble Hills呆一个月的话。  
“是我引荐去的。我有一个在自身免疫性脑炎领域的专家同事在那里工作。那里更像一个小诊所，比公立医院人也少了很多。我认为Will会更喜欢一个没有那么多人来来往往的地方。“  
好吧，那么Brian希望Lecter医生能帮Will付清账单。  
“能见到他一定很好。“Beverly说，”他自己一个人呆着肯定都要无聊死了。“  
Brian轻轻地点了点头。 那种情形真是宛如地狱，你被限制在医院的病床上，对你人生正在走下坡路这件事感到无能为力。  
他们的身后回响起沉重的脚步声，他们都回过头去看向实验室的入口。他们在Jack进来的时候站起身子，看起来就像准备好去谋杀谁一样。Brian站到一边，走向房间角落里的那把椅子，然后坐在了上面,Beverly转了个圈，再次面对她的电脑荧屏。  
”你们最好现在开始追踪这通电话，然后给我找出他的姓名和地址。  
 

   
Beverly的耳朵还在因为Jack最后那声怒吼而嗡嗡作响，然后他就像风一般冲出了房间。她和Z交换了一个眼神，Z看上去就像一个被惩罚的孩子。Beverly怀疑自己看起来也没好到哪去。她猜在和Jack共事了这么就之后，她早就已经有了一些下意识的反应。  
她深深地吸了口气，然后又转回自己的椅子上，第六次试图追踪那通电话，她必须要找到一些东西。她知道这有多重要，对于Jack这种不管Crawford夫人有多么需要他，还是把自己全身心完全投入到工作的人来说更是如此，但是她这么做也是为了Will。Beverly知道Miriam Less是他的一名学生。她很高兴他不用接手这件案子。即便他有那些冷漠的举止，她仍然知道他真的在用心工作。Lass这件事对他的打击肯定也像对Jack那样沉重。  
她盯着那扇门，听到脚步声在回响，这时Z走向了他自己的工位，Jimmy就在他身后不远处。  
Lecter医生并没有离开，他走过来站在了她身后，眼睛盯着屏幕上闪烁着的那串数字。”你说他们一直没有找到最新的开膛手受害者的尸体？“  
Beverly点了点头。”Miriam Lass，一个跟进开膛手案件的实习生，再也没能回来。  
”一个还在实习期的探员。“  
“没错。他的消失差点让Jack丢了行为分析部高级探员这个职位。他把她从教室里拖出来，还让她自己去做调查。为了她打破诸多规则。“Beverly不知道确切地发生了什么，除了政府屈尊把她从Jack那里搜集到的零散记录公开了之外，那些无外乎罪恶感和支离破碎的口供。她已经精疲力尽了，她看着这个山一样的男人被吓得魂不附体，”他被...彻底毁灭了。最好还是别看了。“  
”我可以想象到。“  
就像之前那五次一样，第六次搜索也什么都没得到。凌晨2点47分没有任何电话的电子轨迹接入Jack的房子。她怀着更加孤注一掷的心情又试了一次。”我之前没有和Will一起工作过，但对他来说，失去一个学生一定非常糟糕。“  
”确实如此。“ 

   
 Will Graham既和Donald所设想的一样，又完全不一样。  
他已经打起精神准备应对那 种粗鲁和没有礼貌的态度，他对此早有耳闻，甚至听了不少要命的细节，他自己已经做了很多准备——他还没健忘到这么快就忘了那条被驳斥回来的字条。他会安静地、持续不停地观察他，他如刀锋般锐利的眼神也在告诉着他，他是有多么容易被读懂。Donald还没准备好面对这个。每当他不得不去Graham的房间检查他的各项生命体征的时候，他就会觉得浑身不自在。这种感觉是从上周开始才有的，那时候他刚刚苏醒，Donald这些天来都很害怕检查身体这五分钟，哪怕他们的话题仅仅只停留在例行问答上。也许在Donald这还有几次非常可怜的、妄图进行一些小小对话的尝试。  
他还在思考Will Graham身上有哪点吸引到了Hannibal。每天都要接受这种令人不快的审视肯定是个扣分项。Donald希望Hannibal能多作为一个缓冲来几次。不论何时他出现，Graham都会用自己刀锋般的眼神追逐他的丈夫，这让Donald能喘口气，在他们互相盯着，无声交流的时候把自己的工作做完。  
今天没那么幸运。  
Graham一直盯着Donald袖子上的一个污点。 一个几乎微不可查的污渍，来自于他突然决定抗拒早餐的儿子。“我最小的孩子最近的壮举。”Donald说，再一次尝试开始一次小小的对话，“显然我不应该这么喂他饭。要么就喂得还不够快，要么就快到他吐出来，吐到我身上。根本就没有中间区域。”他小小地微笑了一下，他知道能得到回应的机会非常渺茫。坚持，坚持。  
而事实的确如此，Graham只是看了他一眼。第二次。 Donald感觉自己非常难受，需要调整一下领带，摆弄摆弄口袋里的笔，用手指敲敲剪贴板。做点什么，任何事都好，只要能让Graham的视线不再在他的头上。  
“两个男孩，”Graham顿了一会说，“还很小，不到十岁。”他把头歪到另一侧，然后继续说道，“不到八岁？”  
这就来了。Donald皱起眉毛，半是惊讶半是惶恐。“确实。我的大儿子六岁，小儿子要两岁了。”  
“而且你还打算再要一个。”  
这句话打破了“不舒服”的边界，直接进入了“令人不安”的领域。“你看了我的资料吗？”  
Donald试图把整件事变得合理一些。Graham可能偶然听到了护士们的对话，或者直接问了她们关于他的事。或者他在以前的某次检查里为了填满寂静的氛围，提振心情而提到过。最糟糕的设想，Graham做了关于他的一些背景调查，为了随便什么原因——也许Donald在某一时刻曾是某个案件的嫌疑人。  
Graham微微耸了耸肩。“就是有这么一种感觉。”  
或者是一种感觉。职业好奇心立刻胜过了被人看穿的不适。Hannibal竟然想独占如此非凡的头脑，真是非常遗憾。“真是非常令人印象深刻的感觉。”他低声说。  
Graham没有回答，他的双眼终于肯给Donald留一条活路，转而望向床对面的墙了。Donald几乎是欣慰地叹了口气。他又记下了几条，很高兴Graham的情况还很稳定。  
“感觉怎么样？养孩子。”  
听到这个问题，他蹲了一下，然后把视线从剪贴板上再次挪到Graham身上。这是个糟糕的主意。那眼刀又回来顶着他的喉咙了。  
“”就像在急诊室工作一样，“他说，“就像是那种全天无休，整周无休的工作，你随时随地都得准备好。他们一大清早就把你吵醒，这需要非常全面的监控，你需要确保每个人都吃了蔬菜，没有人在浴室里弄伤自己。”  
Graham的嘴角微微勾起，这是自从他苏醒以来最接近微笑的一个表情了。  
Donald把这当做一种鼓励，他继续说道，“有时候——事实上，是常常如此——他们决定用自己的排泄物装点房间，只因为他们觉得无聊了，或者他们会撕开尿布，尖叫着跑来跑去。“我现在是全裸，别看我！”，而当时房间里还有客人在场。”他说，圆珠笔在空中画着圈，他的声音听起来很愤怒。“有一天你接到学校打来的电话，电话里说你的孩子被开除了，因为他们偷了其他孩子的玩具，还把它们藏了起来。接下来的这一整周你都在疯狂忙着寻找另一所学校。有时你需要——”Donald突然停了下来，他意识到自己已经开始玩忽职守了。他偷偷看了一眼Graham。  
那个男人的眼神和往常一样风里，但他嘴角还挂着那个了然的弧度。“真是个噩梦。我能想象到。”  
Donald欣然接受了这些胜利——尽管它们很小。“还有更糟的，”Donald看向窗户，回忆道，“你会做那种噩梦，关于在人群中松开了他们的手，然后你甚至必须要习惯他们狠狠地磕碰到自己的下巴，只因为他们认为自行车的把手就是个多余的装饰。”  
Graham明显地缩了一下，“听起来很恐怖。”  
“时常如此。”Donald点点头，对Graham的视线感到更自在了一点，它不再那么刺骨了，它甚至带着一点欢乐和忧虑的迹象，“有时像是天堂，没什么能比上那些孩子们抓住你的腿 ，嘟嘟囔囔讲述他们这一天的那些日子，或者在周日早晨起床，而他们在你的床上紧紧依偎着。”Donald把笔盖顶到剪贴板上，笔合上了，他把它放进口袋里。“唯一可能让你感到恐惧的是...他们可能会被残忍地绑架。或者得了什么不治绝症。还有其他那些东西，喷射到你眼睛上的那些呕吐物，地摊上的尿布，就在马桶旁边的排泄物...”Donald轻轻耸耸肩，手上做出了个意味不明的动作，“这都是过程的一部分。”  
Graham的眼神又变得冷漠。“不确定Hannibal会不会想要面对这一切。”’  
Donald感到有些尴尬，当他意识到现在Graham的确是在问他这个问题，因为Graham-Lecter一家正在计划这件事。“你们结婚多久了？”  
“将近十年了。”  
“将近十年。”Donald重复，还没来得及隐藏他的惊讶。他的妻子和他在结婚刚几个月之后就开始讨论孩子们的事，结婚不到两年的时候就有了第一个孩子。当然，他们从还在实习的时候就在一起了，但十年仍然是很长的一段时间。“你们从没有试着去...”  
Graham耸耸肩，这个动作的意义也很模糊。“我们还在辩论我们的生活方式到底适不适合抚养小孩。”  
Donald理解地点了点头。他们也花了无数个夜晚去思考当医生这件事会不会让他们不能用足够的时间和他们的小孩在一起——他们都很害怕最后会落到孩子必须由别人领养的地步。他们花了几个月来做计划，提前做出日程规划来确保他们之中至少有一个人总能陪在孩子们身边。“为人父母要尽很多责任。孩子们非常脆弱，你需要为他们的健康、安全、顺利成长保驾护航。你要提供爱，支持和引导。如果你没有做好准备，你的孩子就会受到最严重的伤害。“  
 

   
Isaaac尽全力让自己集中精神听课。他真的很努力了。但是Lecter教授让这一切都变得很难，他很难做到让他的眼睛一直盯着那个巨大的幻灯片，那上面还放着一些令人感到不安的照片。  
当校方告知他们Graham教授会在一段时间内由别人代替时，Isaac感觉自己的生活要完了，直到他走进演讲厅，而另一个完完整整的Graham博士正在和Nell还有Quinn谈论关于...——Isaac一个字也听不清，因为他的脑海里正大声叫嚣着’哦，操。’  
Isaac的眼睛一直在他身上那件剪裁服帖的西装上流连，没人能做到不去注意那个。穿着那身衣服让他看起来特别高雅，他外套的线条突出了他的宽肩、窄腰。上帝，Isaac真想咬一口他的肱二头肌。可惜的是他也结婚了。尽管这对他或者对Graham教授来说都不算是个问题——Vica还在试图使他相信一次邂逅并不足以给他们的关系下一个实质性的结论，但是Isaac的直觉从来没有错过，而现在它正在冲他大吼着：这两个男人一定有事儿。Vica只是一直都不想承认，她被她那些关于Graham夫人的想法迷惑住了。’  
“——这种身份不仅是一个逃避创伤记忆的避难所，也为个人提供了一个不受道德和社会规范限制的内心世界。”  
在再一次扫视了一圈演讲厅之后，这个男人把视线转向了他们，Isaac只好再次看向自己的笔记以躲避他的视线。他在心里鞭策自己，让自己的大脑把注意力都集中到那些从博士嘴里说出来的词汇，而不是它们的饱满——上帝，他死都想品尝一下它的味道。但现在他的梦想生涯就摆在他的眼前，他不允许自己落于人后。  
接下来的这节课里，他都设法让自己不去看Lecter博士在讲桌前来回踱步的身影。  
和Graham教授十分相似的是，很遗憾他的英俊外貌并没有抵消他教学的消极方面。他们的教学模式十分相似。Bloom博士会一直和他们保持交流，鼓励他们做出反应，进行互动，而Graham教授和Lecter博士不会给他们留下任何交谈的空间。他们上课都是顺着大纲——没有任何突发情况会打扰到他们，这也给了学生足够的时间去把每一样突然被塞进来的信息全部记录下来。只有一个无情又极端的可能性：你要么在新知识出现的那一瞬间立刻把它记住，要么就死。Isaac感觉自己又回到了为了法医学位流血流泪的痛苦时代。  
然而，和Graham博士不同的是，Lecter会在他课结束后立刻回答他们的疑惑——这是一个巨大的改进，因为Graham教授会在他合上笔记本电脑的那一瞬间就在他和他们中间建起一堵玻璃墙。第二个巨大的改进，Lecter博士也回回复同学们的邮件，同时在课堂之外的地方也欢迎他们。  
现在Isaac清楚这点了。他那经验丰富、世故深奥的、有魅力的、说话十分温和的绅士老师可能会在你问他问题的时候为你提供一杯茶，或者一些饼干。单单这点就能抵消他课堂上的所有负面的东西。非常该死地可惜的是，这些都只是暂时的。  
在这节课结束的时候，Vica和几个学生呆在教室里和Lecter博士交谈，他们在他身旁围成了一个半圆形。这个男人显然比Graham博士更好接近，他并不吝啬向学生展示自己的肢体语言，他和在此次交流中的每一个人都做眼神交流。  
Isaac把他的笔记本塞进背包里，然后跟着Mel一起偷偷加入了这场谈话。他们加入的时候Nell刚好结束了发言。“—-虽然DID理论能更好地解释长期的冷却期，以及幻想和行动之间的过渡。”  
“确实如此，“Lecter博士立刻点了点头回答。”然而，尽管也有一些优势，但DID理论也无法解释人类行为的复杂性。连环杀人犯并不是处在真空的社会和文化环境中，他们的习惯、个性和意识都会极大地受到环境的影响。最明显的证据是，与其他国家相比，连环杀人犯在美国的种种举措要更加突出。“  
哇哦，这个男人也不会吝啬自己的言语。这些聚集在一起的学生偷偷交换了几个礼貌的微笑和微妙的眼神，他们正在鼓励某些人，随便什么人去说点什么。  
Lecter博士显然宽容了他们，他说，”我还是没有Graham教授有经验，他在社会学方面有更深层次的见解。等他回到学校时我会这么做的。“  
Isaac认为这是一个绝好的插话时机。 “说到这个，你知道在他身上发生了什么吗？我们得到的关于他缺席的信息太少了。”  
“FBI在保守秘密方面做得特别好。”  
又是一轮隐秘的表情和眼神。  
“有一些关于他在住院的流言蜚语。”Nells说，把笔记本放在自己的臀部旁边，“但是没有人说过为什么。”  
显而易见的是，找一个医生来代替他们的教授这件事很奇怪。通常情况下，Bloom博士是那个会来代替他的人，如果他发觉自己无法来上课的话。他可能会很久都不来，如果校方不得不去寻找增援的话。Bloom博士会在很长一段时间里替他上课，鉴于她也在乔治敦工作。  
“由于你们教授的要求，任何关于他的情况或下落的信息都要保密。”Lecter博士说，这话让他们很失望，“他是一个很注重隐私的男人。”  
“你知道他住在哪个医院吗？”  
“再重申一遍，恐怕我不能告诉你们地址。”Lectee博士给了他们一个抱歉的微笑。  
Nell 微微耸了耸肩，“只想知道你知不知道那家医院对礼物有没有什么政策。”

   
Will闭上了他的眼睛，然后深深地吸了一口气，空气中有熏香的味道和燃烧着的蜡烛的气息，无声的祈祷伴随着它们。融化了的蜡油带来了一些轻声细语， 还有对奇迹的期待，对救赎的期待，对于在破碎生活中一点小小幸福的期待。他屏住呼吸，倾听着这些声音。  
铃声响起，惊扰了大片鸽群，它们飞过教堂。Will睁开了眼睛。  
Hannibal走在旧石路上，没有发出一点音。尽管如此，Will还是注意到了他的到来。’他转过身，西服的布料轻微摩擦作响。Hannibal在礼拜堂的金色光芒下闪耀着，他就站在他身后，脚下踩着地板上雕刻的头骨。Will的眼睛被他臂弯中静静躺着的红色、玫瑰色的芍药花吸引了注意。 那花朵和他颜色肃穆的西装形成了鲜明的对比，那是唯一一样见证了他们日后交织生活的第一步的东西。  
Will眨了眨眼睛。“哦，别，别这样，”他说，他的嘴角不由自主地抽搐起来，“Hannibal，你说过你不会这样的。”  
Hannibal站在病房的走廊里对他微笑，一只手臂捧满了那束花。“而我遵守着我的诺言。这是你的学生们送的。”他跨过门槛，走到Will病床旁边，脚步依然轻盈。  
Will在他走得足够近了的时候伸出了手，然后从他的手臂里拿出一束花。一个手写的卡片，上面写着“祝好”，被插在这束花中，它奶油的颜色在众多鲜花中格外突出。 在房间昏暗的灯光下，他几乎无法辨认那些在绿色卡片上写下的字。休息什么什么快点好起来什么什么阳光明媚的日子。  
Hannibal把剩下的花放在他旁边的桌子上的一叠整齐摆放的杂志上。Will讯速地辨认出了一些花的种类。玫瑰，雏菊，绣球花...  
“小亲亲Williams，”他傻笑着说，“他们和你一样油嘴滑舌，”Hannibal面无表情地看着他，而他对那副表情嗤之以鼻。  
Will明白有一些学生对他...感兴趣，然而谢天谢地，目前为止他们没有一个人对他做出了什么行动。他很早的时候就了解到结婚戒指远不如一堵由冷漠筑成的墙来得有效。尽管有几个学生特别执着。他也听过几个学生提到他的妻子和在巴尔的摩的一个夜晚——可能有人看到了他和Bedelia在一起。他还不知道要不要告诉Hannibal，现在他和他的心理医生“被结婚”了。  
Hannibal从自己的公文包里掏出了一个棕色，一个深灰色的盒子递给Will。  
“这两个是...？”Will问，手里把玩着这两个盒子。盒子上没有标签。  
“更多来自你学生的礼物。”Hannibal把强旁边的椅子挪得离他的床更近了一些，在他优雅地坐下前解开了西装的纽扣，他双手放在交叠的膝盖上。他用一个轻松的微笑看着Will，显然被他学生们的关心逗笑了。  
棕色盒子里有三个小圆筒，灰色盒子里有两个小试管和一个分装瓶。Will从每个盒子里取出一个物品。他挑起一边眉毛，看着容器上贴着的小标签。“是...一个洗手液？和唇膏？”这两个牌子都相当昂贵。  
“一个很关心你的学生，但她自己在医院经历过一些不好的事。可以让我来吗？”Hannibal伸手接过那些盒子，而Will把它们推向他，好让自己看看里面有什么。  
“应该告诉他们我自己在医院也经历过一些不好的事。”Will打开其中一个小试管的盖子，把它带到自己的鼻子前面，对它味道的模糊感到高兴。他把每一个物品都放回盒子里，Hannibal把它们放到桌子上，就在花束的旁边。  
Will眨了眨眼睛。 还是Hannibal办公室里的沙发靠着舒服，他调整了一下放在头下面的枕头。“另外，Alana有没有训斥你？”  
“我觉得她所说的绝对算得上训斥了。”Hannibal坐在沙发边缘，坐在他的身旁。他擦了擦腿上不存在的灰尘，然后交叠双腿。“那是一个相当有力的提醒，她告诉我让我别在你康复期提案子的事。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“为我的不幸，还是我的精心策划？”  
Will露齿一笑，舌头轻擦齿面，Hannibal的眼睛微微朝他偏了偏。“对你的丈夫这么不诚实。”  
“出于很好的原因。”  
Will咯咯笑了。他很高兴看到这些，Alana训斥Hannibal，而Hannibal只是在假装懊悔。他把头深深地埋进枕头里，手轻轻拍着自己的肚子。“案子有什么进展吗？”他问，而Hannibal因为他的这个问题而抬起一边眉毛。“我这次不会告诉Alana了，我保证。”  
Hannibal怀疑地看了他一眼，然后屈服地说道：“Jack决定和Freddie Lounds合作了，为了让开膛手浮出水面。”  
“我也听说了。”Jack已经变得歇斯底里，他甚至愿意冒险去谋杀开膛手，就是为了让他不会以精神错乱的缘由住进医院。但这也不算什么坏主意。开膛手是个自恋者。Will眨了眨眼，把平板电脑拿到自己跟前，不停地翻动着标签，直到找到他想要看的那篇文章。他大声地读道：“’——一个躲避FBI多年的杀手，让他们最’有天赋’的侧写师感到困惑不已。那个连环杀手只可能是切萨皮克开膛手。这可以解释得清为什么那个杀手沉寂了两年。’很好，我确定开膛手会喜欢这篇文章的。”  
“用这么一个非常野蛮粗暴的方式去束起他的手脚。”  
Will眨了眨眼，然后再一次把他空空如也的双手交叠在肚子上。“这可能会起作用。开膛手可能会确保每个人都知道他的作案手法被剽窃了。”Will说。Hannibal把他的目光转移到房间另一边的炉火上。“你和Gideon谈过了，对吧？关于你的想法？“  
“他身上没有什么有艺术价值的迹象。但我有预感他在其他方面会有用。”Hannibal说，他的声音温和而沉静。但却徒增冷嘲热讽的意味。  
Will吸了吸鼻子，真可爱。他伸手去够Hannibal的手掌，然后把它带到嘴前，在他的手指背上印下一吻，这算是一点安慰。闷闷不乐的Hannibal的嘴里可说不出什么好话。  
“Phuong跟我说——就是那个夜班护士——她告诉我有人来这里看望你了，”他说，双手抱着Hannibal的手，然后把他放到自己的胸上。“他们没让他进来，所以他就一直在停车场里闲晃，直到他们威胁他要报警了，他才离开。”  
“她可能说的是Franklyn。他最近都在跟踪我。”  
“Nine Referrals*先生？”  
“就是他。”  
Will眨了眨眼睛。他向前倾身，拿起办公桌上的笔，手里握住笔盖的末端，然后在桌子底下伸展起了双腿。“我开始理解为什么那么多心理医生都把他从他们的科研项目里踢出去了。”他把笔放到自己耳后，然后把Nine Referrals先生的笔记本从桌子另一端摆放整齐的黑笔记本——Hannibal的病人记录里拿了出来。他随便翻开了一页。空空如也。他有多翻了几页。全都是空的。  
Hannibal坐在扶手椅上对他笑了笑。“听说过希波克拉底誓言吗，我的宝贝？”  
Will把他的笔扔向Hannibal，而后者轻轻松松地接住了。“我今天难道没有权力任性一次吗？”  
“对不起。现在就还给你。”  
“原谅你了。”Will合上了那本无用的笔记，然后把它们放了回去，和那些同样没有用的笔记放在一起。Hannibal从扶手椅上站了起来，然后走到炉火附近站着去了。Will 转动椅子，使他一直保持在自己的视线之内。闪烁的火焰的光软化了他的面貌的锐角，使他苍白睫毛的阴影在他的颧骨上舞动。Will靠在椅子上，默默欣赏着这幅景象。  
“看起来医生病人的关系对他来说还不足够。”  
Will吸了吸鼻子。“我应该感到担心吗？”  
“朋友，Will。他想和你做朋友。”  
“嗯哼。他问过你的私人电话号码吗？你知道，为了给你打个私人电话。”  
“William。”  
Will忍不住咯咯笑了起来。Hannibal给了他一个惊慌的表情，他的下巴翘得老高，嘴巴紧紧地抿成一条线。  
“对不起，对不起。”Will眨了眨眼睛，壁炉的柔和光芒又变回了病房昏暗的灯光。认识到自己今天折磨他已经折磨得够多了，他抓住Hannibal的手，轻轻地抚摸它，又在上面落下一个吻。汉尼拔显然-无论如何，因为这是Will-在他温柔的态度下放松了，他肩膀的紧绷慢慢地松开。““在所有的粗鲁行为里，跟踪的确能排得上前几名了。“Will说，然后放开了他的手。  
“只要他没有多次强行和我交流，这事就不成问题。”  
“如果他这么做了呢？”  
“我们就会想到某些事情。”  
Will表示不赞同。“你会想到某些事。我的大脑简直就是一团乱，记得吗？我已经脱离控制了。”  
“没有人同意你这种说法。”Hannibal微抬下巴，指向桌面上那些整齐摆放的文件笔记，那些东西已经被埋在成山的花下面了。“但我认为你可以把这些事全权委托给我。”  
“那你可要善用这种权力。”  
“山中无老虎…”  
“小心点。”Will举起一只手，然后把手指压在Hannibal的领带结上，他感受着Hannibal的吞咽动作，那个动作让领带结轻轻地动了动。“别让我用项圈把你套起来。”  
“你难道不爱这样吗？”  
Will攥紧了他的领带结下方的部分，他的手在那柔软的材料上滑动着，他没用任何力，直到他的手滑到了他的领带顶端。当他开始施加压力的时候，他收紧了手指，然后快速地扯了一下那条领带。“你难道不爱那样吗？”  
   “太多镜像神经元*了。”Frederick向后靠在他的椅子上，双手轻轻地拍在膝盖上。他盯着自己的腕表。从Alana离开办公室去采访Gideon才过了几分钟。“他们本来是应该帮我们做好这些谈判准备然后就离开的，但他似乎有一些自己的想法。这让这些都变得困难了。” *镜像神经元：人类有一群叫做“镜像神经元”的神经细胞，激励我们的原始祖先逐步脱离猿类，功能是反映他人行为，使人们学会从简单模仿到更复杂的模仿。（来自百度百科。）  
“这是一种微不可查的模仿行为，”Hannibal说。  
“你和他谈过了，对吗？他有没有爱吐槽你演讲模式的爱好？”  
“偶尔吧。特别是在那些比较激烈的讨论中的时候。”  
Frederick把自己摔到椅子上，椅子发出了一声巨大的呻吟。他盯着天花板，此时电力突然断掉，应急灯亮了起来。Hannibal在椅子上直起身子，走向门，Frederick 也跟了上来。  
Hannibal跟着保安走向廊道。Frederick看着他，直到他在一个拐角转过身，从他的视线中消失了，然后他转身回到了自己的办公室，关上了他身后的那扇门。   
“从她身边离开。站一边儿去。”  
牢房的门再次打开了，Alana耐心地等着，围在牢房周围的警卫走了进去，用他们的枪指着Gideon。  
“转过身来。双手抱头。”  
她看着Gideon站得离她更远了一点，他抬起胳膊，按照指示把手放在头的后面。警卫把他制服，然后引导着她离开了牢房，Hannibal站在那队医院保安的后方等待着她。  
“停电了，所有的牢房都打开了。他把我拽进他的房间里面，好躲着其他病人，”她在他开口问之前就开口说道。她向着廊道看去，看见其他警卫推着剩下的病人回到了他们各自的牢房里，然后关上了门。“真正的切萨皮克开膛手会这么做吗？”  
“他可能会。”  
灯突然闪烁着恢复了电力，他们都抬头看了过去，每个牢房上的灯泡的灯光都从红色转回了绿色。  
在和Jack Crawford开过会之后，Freddie动身前往Lecter医生的演讲厅——或者更确切地说，他丈夫的——而没有离开这个大楼。她掐着时间开会，所以她可以赶得上演讲的最末。在迷宫般的廊道里漫游了几分钟之后，她终于找到了正确的教室，她耐心地靠在墙上，站在敞开的大门旁边等着。  
几分钟之后，第一批学生稀稀拉拉地走出了演讲厅。他们之中的一些人好奇地看了看她，她都回以富有魅力的微笑。一等到最后一个学生离开，她就走进了那个昏暗的房间。Lecter正把他的笔记放进公文包里，脸没有朝着她的这个方向。  
“Lounds小姐。”他说，然后立刻转过身看向她，“什么风把您吹过来了？”  
“下午好，Lecter医生。我和Crawford探员开了个小会，我以为我在这儿的这段时间能问候一下您丈夫。”  
他的公文包在被他合上时发出了咔哒声，他站直了身体。“我认为你前几天刚刚见过他。”  
被抓包了。Freddie没有让自己的惊讶表现在脸上，她的脸上还牢牢地挂着那副礼貌的微笑。可能是那个刚倒了夜班的年轻小护士泄了密。这可怜的小东西该学学怎么闭紧嘴巴。总有些非常恐怖的事情会在闭不紧嘴巴的小东西们身上发生。他们还要从院长那里多学学，他们应该知道，是夜里发生的这些活动为他们支付房租，而不是那些细碎的零工。  
Lecter 把外套裹在他的手臂上，然后拿起了他的公文包。“请？”他小幅度地摆动手臂，指向离开演讲厅的那条廊道。他们一起走了出去。  
“很高兴你能为他着想。”她说，等待着他关上他们身后的那扇门，然后紧跟着他离开了大楼。“替他上一些讲座，还替他接案子。”  
“在Will住院之前我就为FBI尽我所能地出力了。”  
“是，没错。看看那些案子进行得多么顺利。”  
“我会把伯劳鸟案当做一个成功典型。”  
“你让一个年轻女孩成为一个孤儿了。”  
“并且阻止了一个杀人凶手继续犯罪。”  
“我确定Abigail Hobbs会很高兴，因为现在她名字后面还连着’连环杀人犯、食人魔之女’——”  
走过一个转交，他们差点和一个男人迎面撞上——一位穿着衬衫的实习生——而Lecter在他摔倒之前抓住了他的胳膊。Freddie认出他是几分钟前那些离开演讲厅的学生们中的一个。实习生不停地道歉，而Hannibal只是笑了一下，然后他们再次动身，他礼貌，但又直白地忽略了那个男人。  
“我们没做过什么，只是让这些风言风语自行消失。人们最终会忘记伯劳鸟的。”Lecter加快了步伐，很可能是渴望着赶快上车好远离她，而她为了追上他的步伐都几乎要跑起来了，她的高跟鞋咔哒咔哒地踩在地板上。通往大门口的前厅里挤满了人，他们中的大多数都走向了她认为可能是食堂的那个地方。差不多要一点了，但仍然是合理的午休时间。  
“她需要那些知道真相，知道现在发生着的一切的真相的人。”  
“回顾创伤的确有很大的医疗价值，你说得对。”  
“她拒绝在没有你的允许的情况下出书。”她前几周去拜访过Abigail，而这个发现让Freddie感觉很惊讶。直到现在，Abigail对出书的态度都含糊而犹豫不决，而且对得到Graham和Lecter的准许也不是很坚定。每当Freddie问起她为何会如此变化的时候，她都会缄口不言。 “她知道我们是如何地珍视我们的隐私。”  
Freddie怀疑地皱起了眉毛。“她在你把她带回家之后就立刻改变了想法。”在大楼外，他们穿过了一群实习生。有几组实习生跑过他们的身边，他们都穿着运动服。有几个人朝着Lecter的方向点了点头，权当做打了个招呼。“如果我记得没错的话，你丈夫在你从明尼苏达回来之后就伤了自己的手。”  
“没错。”  
“多么巧合啊，他忽然受了伤，就在Abigail下定决心认为她百分百需要你的许可才能做事的时候。”  
“如果你真的需要了解这一切的话，他是在清理鱼的内脏的时候伤了手的。任何渔夫都可能遭遇的小小不幸。你肯定已经知道他最喜欢做什么消遣活动了吧？”他说，他的声音里带着指责的色彩。  
她冲着他温和地笑了笑，对她发现的这一切都不感兴趣。作为一个记者，她只是在完成她的工作。而好奇心是她职业的基础。当然她需要采访Abigail为什么如此突然地改变了想法。然后再查出来Graham-Lecter一家到底隐瞒了什么。  
Lecter 停下了脚步，面对着她。“和你聊天真的很开心，Lounds小姐。但是恐怕我要把我们更进一步的交流保留到之后的某个时刻了。”他说着，语调一如既往地彬彬有礼。“我确信，我们还没有邀请你去用过晚餐。尽管鉴于目前的情况来看，这顿晚餐将不得不被推迟了。”  
“当然了，没必要着急。我希望您的丈夫能早日康复。”她说，最后一次冲着他礼貌地微笑起来。“  
“Miriam Lass在调查什么？”  
“医疗记录。如果开膛手是个外科医生的话，她认为他可能会治疗过受害者中的某一人。”Beverly把手塞进她的夹克暖手，他们正在去往废弃大楼的路上。几名探员已经在那里了，他们之中的大多数都在SUV旁边打电话，或者在调查这片区域，在入口的地方一小群一小群地聚集起来。  
“他们在重构她的前进路线。”Lecter医生说。  
Beverly微微耸了耸肩。“他们只能找到一部分。她在某个他们无法辨认的地方跳了一步。有点像Will的风格。”当他看见他们的时候，Jack从大楼的门旁边走开，朝着他们走了过来。“每个和开膛手受害者接触过的外科医生都接受了全面的检查，目前还在观察中。”现在想想，Lecter医生很可能已经从他约翰.霍普金斯的同事那里听过这个消息了。  
“包括Gideon医生。”  
“Gideon医生不在我的卧室里。切萨皮克开膛手却在，”Jack在他们靠近他的时候如此说道。他把手机从自己的大衣口袋里拿了出来。“最后一通电话有了一些其他电话所不具备的因素。一个电话号码。”他按下了电话。  
Hannibal在他的溪流里找到了Will。他知道Will可以感受到他，但是他懒得分出目光去看他哪怕一眼， 他的眼睛紧紧地盯着河岸的界限，下巴倾斜着，脸隐藏在帽子的阴影中。Hannibal待在岸上，不想进入。  
他眨了眨眼睛，走进了医院病房，轻轻地咔哒一声关上了房门。他走到房间中心，观察着Will坐在桌子上的姿势，他肩膀紧紧地紧绷着。他没有发现Hannibal的到来，他的视线还凝在窗外。厚厚的窗帘之间只剩一丝细细的银色，一眼望去，其实看不到多少风景。 花园在夜色下已经几近荒芜。房间内一片寂静，唯有雨滴噼啪搭在玻璃窗上的声音与Will食指轻敲木桌的声音将其打破。  
Hannibal走得更近了一点，Will的眼睛闪向他，冷漠的、愤怒的火焰笼罩了他虹膜原本的明亮蓝色。Hannibal停下脚步，Will再次看向了窗户。Hannibal看着Will的肩膀随着他的呼吸动作而上下起伏，他一直等着，直到他下巴紧绷的线条再次放松下来。紧紧只是一英寸的幅度。  
“Alana今天来看望你了吗？”  
“没有，Beverly来了。”Will的声音就像他的动作一样冰冷，一种令人不快的寒意爬上了Hannibal的脊背。  
“Katz小姐。”  
“她告诉我在天文台那里发生了什么。”  
Hannibal的手指轻轻攥紧了他的外套，然后把手停在臂弯处。他没有回答。他期待着Will的怒意。  
房间内的情况一时间变得紧张而沉重，仿佛有一只手压在Hannibal的喉咙上，随时都准备好掐碎他。不断流逝的每一秒，不断敲打在窗户上然后消失的雨滴，这些都成了压在他背后的针脚。Hannibal忽略了这种感受，他专注地看着蜷缩在桌子上的Will。  
Will知道如何有尊严地受苦。他身上留下的伤疤带着骄傲，那些遗留的故事中也带有曾经的胜利。他们经历过那么多，时间因此在他身上留下了一份温柔。但另一方面，疾病也使他变得不想自己。 疲惫使他变得虚弱，把他的皮肤变得松垮而病态地苍白。宽大的长袍罩在他的肩膀上，这使他的身体变得更加瘦削。他的体重再也没有掉过，但他也没有把之前掉过的那些长回来。他的眼睛下面有重重的阴影，他的皮肤紧紧地贴在他的颧骨上。希望的温暖从来没有完全粉饰压倒性的疾病，它已经爬满了他的皮肤。  
但是，愤怒不同。愤怒能非常美丽地贴合他的身体。它将他的肤色提亮，为他的眼神增添锐利。它喷涌出香料燃烧的气味。Will的愤怒是一头野兽，凶猛，壮丽，从不屈服，从不停歇。Hannibal几乎可以听见那些想法在Will的脑海里嚎叫，可以看见它们在他的双眼之中燃烧。 “我没想到你会把姿态摆得这么低。”Will说，打破了房间内的寂静。  
Hannibal皱起半边眉毛，对他这个想法感到震惊。他微不可查地直起身子，高高地抬起了他的下巴。“低？如果我有天决定弯腰，Will，我保证你肯定会知道的。”  
“你一定认为你自己非常聪明。”Will的眼睛直视Hannibal的双眼，他推开桌子，向后靠在了椅子上，像Hannibal刚才的动作一样抬起了下巴。“然而你却来到了这里，跳到他的手心。”  
“而他始终无法占据上风。”Hannibal已经无数次地进行过这种博弈，而目前为止，迎接他的常常是胜利。  
Will眯起眼睛，眼神中透露着指责。“你没必要把她也牵扯进来。你没必要这么......使性子。他对你还不算粗鲁，不是吗？”   
“他对你粗鲁。”  
“他对每一个在他手下工作的人都很粗鲁。”  
“这是为他的行为找借口开脱吗？”  
“如果你对我还有一点尊重，你最好不要为我打这一场仗。对于那些以自律为骄傲的人来说，你一定要控制你的冲动。”  
Hannibal的下巴因为他的羞辱而紧绷起来，但他仍然放弃尊严，原谅了他。他可能不会为自己做过的一切感到后悔，但他活该承受Will的怒火。“如果你愿意的话，你会对他的虐待行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，但我不会。”  
“虐待行为，”Will重复，然后他甜蜜地笑了，他的语气中带着嘲讽。“你保护着我的荣耀，你真是太慷慨了。”  
“他越界了，他无视你的健康情况。他一直在逼着你面对这些症状。你会一直等着他把你打碎吗？”  
虚假的伪装崩塌了。Will的眼神变暗。他厌恶地弹了弹舌头，短暂地避开了他的目光，双唇相碰，发出一声咆哮。“你的伪善无边无际，对不对？你打破了我。两次。每次我都是自己从一片狼藉中重建。他妈的。每。一。次。”他紧紧抿着嘴唇，深深吸了口气，压抑住自己的愤怒。“这不是你最开始选择我的理由吗？一个小小茶杯，不管被你打破多少次，都能自己复原。”  
在他追上自己的思路之前，Hannibal的手微不可查地蜷曲了起来，他向自己的袖子内里伸去，不假思索地抽出自己的外科手术刀。这一切都没逃过Will的审视，他的眼睛飞快地溜到Hannibal的手上，在再次向他屈服之前，他看见手术刀上闪烁着映出他们的怒意，现在这把刀变成了可以反射他自己的、一面完美的镜子。  
Will爆出一声短促的干笑，他的眼睛里闪烁着恶意。“拿去吧，我的宝贝。取走我的性命吧。它是你的。从你把那枚戒指套在我的手指上那刻起，它就是你的了。对我’漂亮的小脑袋’来说，那真是相当美丽的套索。”他说出最后两个字*,音调几乎像是低语，但却在寂静的房间里响亮地回响着。 （注：最后两个字是“beautiful mind”，翻译语序问题，我没有把它们放到最后。）  
Hannibal紧紧地抿住自己的嘴唇。很遗憾，过了这么多年，Will还是不喜欢他那份非凡杰出的礼物。“一个武器不需要被拴住，对吗？”   
“我还没蠢到会想把自己关在兽穴里。”  
“甜美的，可爱的小羊。”Hannibal充满感情地低吟，声音模糊而暧昧。“在你纯洁无瑕的外衣下，隐藏着最凶猛残忍的野兽。你在那些我可以投降的事情上从来不留情。我还要做多少牺牲，才能平息你的愤怒？”  
“我还要再做多少更多的牺牲？”Will言辞尖利地反击道，“没有什么合你的胃口。你会把我的肉从我的骨头上撕下来，还要挖掉我的骨髓。你想让我相信这个，”他的手指着他们两人之间的空隙，“这个对你来说意味着一切，然后你就把我们建立起的东西全都毁掉了。如果你想让这些都停下来，就让它停下来，最好快点，要么就去他妈的法院。我已经受够了你假惺惺的同情。”  
我们谁都无法忍受分离。  
“你总是我们两个之中更明智的那个，是吗？你永远是最善良、最理智。我可以想象，当你想到你是我们两个之中联系起我们的那个人，你是让我们得到自由的那个人时，你会觉得有多满足。你对我又有多少怜悯之心？你是一个很好的殉道者，威廉。”  
“而你，你喜欢把自己想象成一个仁慈的刽子手。你不知道和你的食物玩耍是很没礼貌的吗？”Will在Hannibal没来得及收住眼中锋芒时笑起来，紧接着他继续开口，语气中恶意的欢乐已经消失，取而代之的是充满正义感的愤怒。“我已经疲于在你的把戏和欺骗里找到一条生路了。你甚至不能与我坦诚相待，我到底要怎么相信你？”  
Hannibal听见自己的牙齿相互摩擦的声音，他的下巴紧闭着，试图控制住那股似乎能把他自己的肠子撕扯开来的威胁感。当他失去控制时，他张开了嘴。“你最适合宣扬诚实理论，对吗？” 他说着，声音低沉而嘶哑，声音中充满着残酷的意味，“帮我想想，我的宝贝。我们之中谁才是那个一直自欺欺人，一直一厢情愿地认为自己是好人的那个。”  
Will听到这话后吸了一口气。Hannibal等着他的回答，他知道他等不到。Will的眼睛里充满了美丽的、受伤的泪水，它们取代了他的愤怒。而当他恢复神智，眯起眼睛时，愤怒再次回归。Will的眼神仿佛一张冰冷的裹尸布，它直接将Hannibal带回了很久以前，带回了他们对彼此来说还仅仅只是“Graham警官”和“Lecter医生”的那个时代。   
Will张了张嘴。他什么都没有说。他做着吞咽的动作。他的喉咙在寂静的房间里发出了响亮的一声。当他再次开口说话时，他的嘴唇在颤抖。“出去，”他轻声说。  
他们的双眼最后一次相遇。  
Hannibal转身离去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我意识到这篇小说已经不再是随随便便写的东西了，它需要一个比较正式的题目。有没有人有想法？  
> 感谢 justlikeyouimagined,  
> Niceven, Dormy 和他们可爱的孩子为我提供了很好的父母家教故事。


	9. Chapter 9

预收！！！  
如果没出差错的话可能下周更新，争取一个月内赶上原作太太的进度  
ps  
感谢捉虫 我全部更完之后会在ao3这边做修改！


End file.
